Keeper
by RockStarBarbie326
Summary: Feisty Office Shark Kennedy Steele is plucked out of her cushy corporate job and put into a managing position on RAW. The reason for the switch: her Godparents insistance that it'll help her find the perfect husband for her to settle down with at the ripe age of 26. Now facing a new set of challenges, like keeping a show running and it's superstars happy, she is in for quite a ride
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character.**

**Keeper**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I was frantically typing away in my office when my assistant knocked at the door pretty urgently.

"What is it Ashley?" I asked quickly, trying not to lose my train of thought as I continued to pound away on the keyboard.

"Well Kennedy, it's 5:45.…"

"I know what time it is, I have a clock, silly," I said with a chuckle.

"I know that but you have dinner plans tonight! You know how mad he gets when you are late!" she said warning me in singsong. I froze. She was absolutely right. I wasn't in the mood to be scolded.

"Make sure I am out of the door in five minutes!" I said suddenly feeling rushed.

"Sure thing boss," she said waltzing out of the door frame. I finished up the writing task at hand and began tossing things into my bag. Sure enough, Ashley appeared in the door way with my coat and purse. I quickly slipped into my coat with her assistance and grabbed the bag.

"Thanks Ash!" I called out as I hurried down the hall towards the elevator.

* * *

I didn't really relax until my toned ass was in the drivers seat of my Lamborghini. I drove onto the streets of Connecticut and sped in an attempt to make it to dinner on time. I pulled into the driveway with hardly a minute to spare. I slammed my car door shut and teetered up the driveway to the front door. I adjusted my dress and hair before ringing the doorbell. The theatrical doorbell continued to dong for a few seconds before a familiar face greeted me. The face of one of the people who raised me. She was the mother I never had.

"Kennedy! You're here!" Linda said happily with a big, broad smile.

"I told you I'd be here…well, mostly on time. I hit a bit of traffic on the way here. Sorry," I said with an apologetic shrug. She motioned me in.

"You are on time. No worries, dear. You know the family just likes to tease you a little bit!"

"Yeah I know. I can take 'em!" I joked.

"Yes, you can. Here, let me take your coat," she offered. I slid it off, handing it to her. "Why don't you go into the dining room? Everybody is just sitting down for dinner."

"Yes ma'mn," I said sweetly.

My heeled boots clicked on the hardwood floor as I followed the sound of talking and laughter down the hall. I hopped into the room, my boots making a loud thunk.

"Ta da!" I sang obnoxiously.

"I didn't think you would make it! It's awfully nice of you to join us, Boots!" Vince said greeting me from the head of the table.

"What can I say? I like to make a grand entrance!" I said with a sweeping arm gesture before I walked over to him to give him a hug.

"You always do," Stephanie said with a giggle. I laughed as I took the empty seat next to him. Triple H and Stephanie were seated across the table from me. I noticed there were only five plate settings set.

"No, Shane today?" I asked. Vince shook his head.

"Guess not, Kiddo. Him and the wife have been busy. Can't make it tonight," he said bummed.

"That's too bad."

"So Kenz, what brought you in late?" Hunter asked teasingly.

"I was grabbing a drink after work with a friend. Lost track of time, I guess," I fibbed.

"Bullshit!" Stephanie spat. "You were at the office late again weren't you!?"

"I uh…"

"I'll take that as a yes!" She said with a chuckle.

"I just have a strong work ethic!" I said defensively. "As a member of the WWE corporation that we all own shares too, that should be considered a good thing!"

"It _is_ a good thing, Boots! Every business needs workers like her!" Vince chimed in supportively.

"Dad, she works all day and stays late. Then she hits the gym and then goes home and does it all again the next day! Kennedy is 26 years old and her life is that off a 45 year old spinster!"

"Maybe she has a point, Vince," Linda said quietly. "Maybe we pushed Kennedy too hard into the corporate setting. She didn't get the young adult hood other kids got to experience, like all the dating…"

"No, no, no. I am fine. I just like to work hard. I graduated from Yale, I've climbed up the corporate ladder, I have an MBA. I'm completely satisfied working for your company. I love it, I'm good at it. Don't question your parenting of me because it was amazing," I said with a reassuring tone.

"Thank you dear. We are very proud of you but when are you going to make time for yourself? You should be out dating! How else will you settle down, get married, and give us some more kiddos to play with?!" Linda said motherly.

"I'm only 26!" I said shocked at this settling down conversation.

"I was 26 when I married Hunter," Stephanie said with a smile. Hunter smiled back at her. They really were adorable together.

"Maybe a nice wrestler would be the perfect fit for you!" Linda said beaming with excitement.

"It worked out amazing for me!" Steph chimed in again. I shot her a 'you're not helping' glare.

"To be fair, you met him when you were on the road, wrestling with the company. When you are on the traveling show you spend a lot of time with wrestlers. I work in a damn office. I don't have the time to date or socialize with the athletes!" I said trying to prove my point helplessly.

"That's a fair point, sweetheart," Vince said softly. "Let's all just back off and let her do her own thing. It's her life." Stephanie's jaw dropped at his immediate dropping of the subject. I on the other hand wasn't fooled. I had a bad feeling because that was too easy. I noticed Hunter and Vince were looking at each other oddly. It was as if they were communicating with each other silently. I was in trouble, I just didn't know exactly what they were up too yet.

* * *

Two weeks later….

I'd almost forgotten about the family dinner debacle. Despite the disagreement about how I spent my life, I didn't change a thing. If anything, I threw myself into my work more than usual. It kept my mind from thinking about Linda and Stephanie's point, should I be dating? I didn't fear dying alone or anything but it did make me wonder. Perhaps I should try internet dating or something.

"Hey Ashley?" I called out.

"Yeah, Ken?"

"Do you…do you think I act like a middle aged spinster?" I asked remembering what Stephanie said.

"Well.. No! I mean…"

"Oh no! I really am an old spinster aren't I?!" I said sadly.

"Not at all. You just should get out there more. You work hard Kennedy. You really should play hard too…or even a little," she said gently.

"Easier said than done!"

"Well having a work horse like Vince raise you instills a big work ethic!"

"Very true. He's the best Godfather ever. I've learned so much from him!"

"Speaking of, you have a meeting with him and Hunter at 1:00 this afternoon," she said slowly. She braced herself for my response.

"What!? You are just telling me this now!?" I said freaked out. "I'm not ready for any meeting!"

"His assistant just called this morning. You don't need to bring anything prepared. Just relax, they just want to talk to you."

"It's already 12:45... A little notice would have been nice."

"I didn't want you to sit here and worry all day. Your mind gets the best of you when it comes to the boss man," Ashley said observantly.

"I'm not sure why I get so nervous about him at work. The man raised me for the past 16 years! I shouldn't be so weird about it."

"You just want to make him proud and do well. There is no shame in that, but there is shame in being late to a meeting in the same building you work at. If you're late you'll never hear the end of it," she warned.

"You are 100% right. I should go. Cross your fingers for me!" I chirped.

"I will!"

I headed down the hallway nervously. I grabbed a cup of coffee from the break area and hurried to the elevator. I went up the three floors to the appropriate floor sipping coffee with my shaking hands. I made my way towards the small conference room I was summoned to.

"Ms. Steele, you are the first to arrive. Why don't you take a seat and I'll freshen your coffee?" Judith, one of the assistants said cheerfully.

"Uh sure," I said handing her my mug. I sat down in a plush chair and waited. A few minutes later, my coffee was back. Hunter and Vince entered the room as after she did. Vince was still on crutches following Brock Lesner's attack weeks ago. He was heeling pretty nicely.

"Funny seeing you guys here!" I spat a little awkwardly.

"Oh, Kennedy, you smart aleck! Nice of you to be on time!" Vince observed with a smile.

"I'm always on time…when I'm on the clock!" I said with a smile.

"That's my girl. But enough small talk. Hunter and I need to get down to business with you."

"Alright, let's get to it!"

"You know that you are one of the office sharks around here. You are a feisty spitfire in a conference room. You are an asset to this company in so many ways but…"

"Are you firing me?" I asked a little confused.

"Will you let me god damn finish! I'm giving you a change of position…" Vince said cryptically. I felt my stomach drop and my mouth suddenly went dry. I quickly took a gulp of coffee.

"Kenz, you are going on the road with the show!" Hunter said enthusiastically. I spit my coffee onto the table in a classy and professional spit take. Hunter busted out into hearty laughter.

"What?! What the hell could I be possibly doing on the road?" I growled angrily.

"Well we've been struggling with General manager John Laurinitis since we reinstated him. The board is growing weary but still don't want to fire him. They want somebody to over see him. I suggested you, Kennedy," Hunter replied calmly.

"I have no experience as GM. So good luck with getting them to approve me."

"They already did. Your reputation as a ball buster has proceeded you," he said with a hearty chuckle.

"I don't want to be on the road!" I whined.

"Too bad, Boots!" Vince said all tough love like.

"You'll grow to love it, you are a workaholic after all! Plus having power suits you," Hunter assured me.

"I doubt it."

"You'll have the power to override all of Laurinitis' decisions. It'll be fun, I promise," he said earnestly. I shot him a doubtful look.

"We need you, Boots. If anybody can keep that man and all the talent in line, it's a McMahon. You're last name might not legally be McMahon but you are one of us. For 16 years you've been one of us. Time to take the reigns like one!" Vince said with a broad smile. I broke out into a grin as well at his kind words.

"Fine…I'll do it," I said reluctantly.

"Alright. I want you at Raw on Monday. Hunter will show you the ropes. I should be there as well…be camera ready!"

"Okay. Will do."

* * *

We finished the meeting and I headed back to my office, still in a state of disbelief.

"How did it go?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Not exactly how I thought it would…" I said shaking my head.

"What did happen exactly…"

"I'm being moved to a different position."

"What? What position are they moving you to?"

"I'm the boss of the General Manager…they're titling it 'the Commissioner'," I said with air quotes.

"Wow! So you're going on the road?"

"I'm going on the road!" I said with a laugh.

I had no idea what I was getting myself into but I had a feeling it was going to turn into quite an adventure….

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read my newest story. I hope you enjoyed it and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character.**

**Keeper**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Monday came around before I knew it. The whole going on the road thing didn't quite feel real until I found myself getting off of the plane in the Atlanta airport. I nervously got into my rental and drove directly to the hotel I was supposed to stay in tonight. I must have tried on three different outfits before settling on a little black dress. Upon looking in the mirror, I realized it might be a little too sexy. It was a little short but it gave me some nice cleavage. So I threw on a blazer for extra coverage and stiletto ankle booties before heading out. I made a quick coffee stop and hurried to the arena to meet Hunter.

I walked a little aimlessly through the halls. I knew what room number I was supposed to go to but I couldn't quite find it. I was a smart girl but my sense of direction wasn't exactly in tune these days. I was running the risk of being late so I decided to bite the bullet and ask for directions.

"Hey, you- with the yellow shirt!" I called out. He turned around. I immediately recognized him as CM Punk. He already looked peeved by my approaching him.

"What do you need?" he snapped.

"I need some help finding something…"

"Oh sorry, I think you're out of luck! Wrestling is here tonight, the Barbie convention was _last_ Monday!" he said with an arrogant shrug.

"Oh fuck off. Like tattoos and a shitty attitude makes you cool. I just need to see the GM and COO…," I spat.

"I didn't know we were in need of bimbos. Good thing you're here to save us!" he mocked.

"You think you are so smart because you figured out how to talk into a fucking microphone? I graduated from Yale." His facial expression changed into a small grin.

"Touché. I'm Phil," he said extending his hand.

"I don't care," I hissed.

"Ouch, still feisty huh?" he teased.

"You're damn right…" I said as I started to walk away.

"I didn't get your name!" he shouted.

"I didn't give it but I have a feeling I'll be seeing you around…" I said cryptically as I turned away from him and headed down the hall.

* * *

It turned out that I was heading in the correct direction. I stumbled across Hunters office for the night. I knocked softly on the door.

"Come on in!" he yelled. I entered the room anxiously.

"Hey Trips!" I beamed.

"Hey Kenz, you excited to learn about what you are doing?" he asked giving me a big hug.

"Absolutely. I'm ready to get down to business!"

"Alright. So, first things first, I'm going to show you your office."

I followed him back into the hall. We walked down the hall a ways before we stopped in front of a door. We entered the room.

"So this is your office for the night. Usually, there will be a sign that says 'Commissioner' on it. Obviously the talent and Laurinitis don't know you are the Commissioner yet so we didn't want to spoil it. Vince wants to make a production about it tonight live."

"No surprise there!" I joked.

"I know right. We aren't going to say anything or acknowledge the connection between you and the McMahon family as you requested. Even the board is in the dark about that. We'll see how long that stays under wraps and deal with it once it gets out."

"I'm glad we've managed to keep it under wraps this far. I want everybody to take me seriously. I know they wont if they think I got this job because I was raised by the boss," I said softly.

"That's pretty admirable, Kid," he said giving my shoulder a squeeze. "Now as far as being an authority figure, you are the boss of the talent on the show. Make sure you act like it. Use that firecracker spunk of your to your advantage. You and Laurinitis will be doing all the booking. As commissioner, you get to override and veto any decisions he makes as a supervisor would. Punishments on talents are at your discretion. Just be careful, if you go too nuts you'll answer to the board," Hunter warned.

"Okay, I'll be careful. Are there rules about talent relations?"

"Well you can be friends with the talent and even date talent as long as you aren't giving them excessive preference. I wouldn't be too worried though because I doubt Vince would let them fire you for it."

"Alright then."

"If you have any questions I'm around most shows. Just give me a call, text, email, whatever you feel like. I'll help you out whenever you need it. You'll also notice that your office is and always will be really close to the curtain area. It makes you really accessible to the talent but always is for your convenience. You'll have to dart out there quite often, I'm sure," he said with a chuckle.

"Okay, I guess I've got it down. Thanks for getting me all set here, Trips," I said thankfully.

"No problem, Kenz," he said messing up my hair with his hand. "Good luck. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye!"

* * *

I sat down at the desk in the room. Also in the room was a monitor on which the show would be played once it started. I pulled my laptop out of my bag and pulled up last week's Raw. I pulled out a notepad and did what I did for numerous hours over the past few days, take notes. I was usually so busy with the corporate side of things at work that I didn't always catch the show. I wanted to make sure I was up to date on current occurrences and getting an idea about the wrestlers themselves. I couldn't be a very good Commissioner if I didn't know the product.

The show began with a simple one on one between Kofi Kingston and Tensi. I sat back watching intently when a knock sounded on the door.

"You may enter!" I yelled from my desk. In walked Vince himself.

"You look mighty official at that desk, Boots!" he boomed proudly.

"Poppa! Don't call me that at work! People will hear you!" I said in almost a whisper. He just laughed.

"Its like that day I dropped you off at that boarding school all over again!" he mused.

"Except I don't have any zits today!" I joked.

"I thought it was adorable."

"You would!"

"So I don't mean to crash your first night, but I want to unveil you as the new Commissioner soon."

"When are you thinking?"

"Probably any minute now. I want to ambush Laurinitis….you know Johnny can't help but show up to speak within the first half hour of a program. I'll know when the moment is right!" he said with his trademark growl of a voice.

"Well have a seat and we'll sit tight until the right moment gets here."

After Tensai won his match, CM Punk came out, making a grand, cocky entrance. He began running his mouth about the injustice of him not holding the title any longer. Big Show and Alberto Del Rio both came out as well. The trio bickered and bickered until Laurinitis made his inevitable entrance, standing on the stage.

"The time is here!" Vince said with excitement in his voice. I slid off my blazer and rose to my feet to follow him to the curtain. "Wait here. I'll call you out." I nodded and did as I was told.

"As General manager, I think a match is in order I think….perhaps a handicap match…" Laurinitis mused. Suddenly, Vince's music hit and the crowd began going wild.

"Hold up there, John! Don't go making rash decisions just yet…" he warned.

"Mr. McMahon! I wasn't expecting you here tonight!" John said nervously.

"Well I just had to show up because your behavior as of late has been mediocre at best. The board isn't very happy with you…and frankly, neither am I."

"Please don't fire me again. I can make this up to you!" he pleaded.

"Lucky for you, they don't want to fire you…yet. Instead they have hired a little help. They have decided that you needed a boss here, somebody to keep you in line so you can be kept honest and make more sound decisions. That person is the new Commissioner."

"Commissioner? That hasn't been a position in years!" He argued.

"Times change."

"Well who is it?"

"To the fans, it's a brand new face. But I think the two of you have met at corporate. I'm not sure… I'll tell you what! I'll bring her out now and we'll see! I now present to you the new Commissioner, Ms. Kennedy Steele!"

I put a sultry smirk on my face and sashayed out onto the stage, microphone in hand. I shook Vince's hand to be professional and shook Laurinitis' as well. John shot me a distain filled glare.

"Looks like we'll be working together, Johnny," I said with a smile. He shook his head.

"Vince, you've got to be kidding me! She's a baby!" John spat angrily.

"How dare you! Ms. Steele is-" Vince began to growl. I put a hand out to stop him.

"I can handle this one," I said calmly before turning to John. "Look, I may be 26 years old but I'm more than capable of doing this job. I've already been working for the company for six years. I've worked my way up the corporate ladder. Just because you are a old man doesn't mean you are better at this job. If you were as good as you think you are at this, I wouldn't even be here! Face it, without me you're going to be in the unemployment line," I said speaking with arrogance in my voice. Vince chuckled.

"She's a fire cracker isn't she? You guys are going to have fun. Ms. Steele, why don't you help John here formulate a main event. I believe he was trying to make a handicap match with these gentleman…." he said motioning to Del Rio, Punk, and Big Show who were waiting patiently down in the ring.

"Ah yes….so for my first official decision, I'm making a match. Screw the whole handicap match thing. You were just going to screw over Sour puss over there," I said referring to Punk who just shook his head with a look of scorn.

"That is just not true!" John spat. I shot him a look.

"Doesn't matter, it's not happening! I do however want the Big Show and Del Rio to team up tonight. Instead of going against CM Punk, they'll be going up against CM Punk and his partner, that strapping young man, Ryback!" The crowd cheered at my appointment. I smiled and moved the microphone to my side. "That's how it's done," I whispered to John. His jaw tightened in anger and he turned to leave.

* * *

Once I was back into my office, I burst out in laughter. I was completely invigorated by being out in front of such a huge crowd. Only time would tell if I actually liked this job but so far it was a little fun. Maybe I had to give Vince more credit. Perhaps he knew what I didn't…that I could actually be good at this.

I sat at my desk and put my feet up on it to watch the show. A few minutes later, a knock occurred on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. In walked Laurinitis with poor Teddy Long in tow. I still couldn't believe Teddy was reduced to being that man's assistant. He treated him like absolute garbage.

"Welcome! Why don't you have a seat?" I said gesturing to the other chairs on the other side of the desk.

"I think we'll stand."

"Suit yourself, John." I looked to Mr. Long. "Teddy, if you'd like to sit you may."

"That's okay," he said softly. "It's nice to meet you by the way."

"Likewise. What do you think about that tag team match I made for tonight?' I said teasing him for his love of tag team matches.

"I loved it playa!"

"Shut it, Teddy!" John barked. "This isn't a social call!"

"Well what are you here to discuss exactly?" I asked curiously.

"I'm here to warn you. I don't know what your game is, but I'm not going to just lay down while you try to rip my show out from under me!"

"I'll have you know that they hunted me down for this position. I didn't ask for it but I'm not going anywhere either, sweetheart. I'm here as long as the board wants me to be here. I may be young but I know what I'm doing. I'm here to stay so you better get your act together. Otherwise, I will reverse and override every decision you make, as I see fit."

"You can't do that!"

"Yeah, I can. I'm your boss. I can make your life hell. So maybe you should think of that next time you barge into my office to 'warn' me!" I spat. His eyes narrowed and that jaw of his stiffened again. He began to walk towards the door.

"This isn't over!" He growled before exiting with Teddy hurrying after him.

I couldn't help but smile. This really was going to be fun! I immediately began thinking about next week's show. The possibilities were endless!

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read my newest story! I hope you enjoyed it and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character.**

**Keeper**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

As I walked through the arena on my second week of Raw, a big smile crossed my face. I was looking forward to the show tonight. It was my first full night in power and I couldn't wait to get a full experience. I felt a little like I was riding my bike for the first time without training wheels. Vince wasn't here tonight although Hunter was somewhere around here so I wasn't completely alone.

I walked into my office and plopped into my desk chair. I opened the binder sitting on my desk full of things for me to do and reference sheets. One section held past weeks wrestling card with all the matches listed. I looked through them and noticed some patterns. I stood up and headed out of the room. I made my way through the halls and located the women's locker room. Without hesitation, I entered the room.

"Hello ladies! I'm Kennedy Steele, your new commissioner," I said greeting them happily. "I wanted to introduce myself to you formally."

"Oh my god! I had no idea you were coming!" Alicia Fox said startled.

"Sorry to just barge in on you ladies unexpectedly but I wanted to catch you before the show started…." I said apologetically.

"No problem, what did you want to talk to us about boss?" Natalya chirped.

"Well, I was looking at the cards from the past month and noticed that there hasn't been a single women's match! I just wanted you girls to know that I noticed and that I feel that this is unacceptable. So tonight, I'm putting a lot of you on the card. I'm making a three on three diva tag match. Kaitlyn, Natalya, Layla you are up against the Bella's and Alicia Fox. So gear up!" I said with a smile.

"Finally! Thank you so much," Kaitlyn said excitedly. "It's been so frustrating for us all."

"You're very welcome. I want you all to feel like you can come to me anytime with concerns and what not." They nodded their heads. "Ms. Diva's champ, why don't you stop by my office some time? I'd like to sit and chat a bit."

"Will do."

"Alright. I'll see you girls out there. Do me proud!"

I headed back to my office, to see that I had a visitor. A dark haired man was leaning against my door frame. He had on the tightest grey pants. That wasn't even the worst of it. His plaid button up and grey vest were nearly as tight. I eyed him strangely trying to figure our where I knew him from.

"Hi Ms. Steele! I'm Brad Maddox," he said extending his hand. I shook it politely.

"Hi Brad Maddox, what can I do for you?"

"Well I was hoping to have a word with you…." he said slowly.

"Alright, come on in." I walked into my office and sat down. "Have a seat." He sat down and smiled. "So what did you want to discuss? As far as I know you aren't really on the wrestling roster."

"That is true, but not for lack of trying!" he said with a chuckle. "So, it's going around that technically you have a position open for an assistant…."

"Wow, I almost forgot about that…." I said thoughtfully.

"Well I'd like to throw my hat in the ring for the job! I even have experience. I was Vickie's assistant before Laurinitis got his job back."

"I'll tell you what, I'll consider it. I want to be fair to everybody and make sure that I give everybody who wants to apply the chance to."

"Okay, I guess that is fair. I look forward to hearing from you. If you need anything in the mean time, let me know. I'd love to help out."

"Okay, Brad. Thanks for stopping by!" He nodded and darted out of my office.

* * *

My cell phone began to ring, startling me a little bit. I quickly answered it.

"Uh hello?"

"Hi Boots!" The voice on the other end spat nearly jubilant.

"Oh hey Poppa. What's up?"

"First, I want to tell you how proud Linda and I are of you!" Vince gushed.

"Thanks. I'm trying to make you guys proud!"

"In that case, so far so good," he teased. "Well in all seriousness, I just wanted to call and let you know that the Dead man is officially on for 'Mania this year! So you need to figure out an opponent for him," Vince said very seriously. I could still tell he was excited. He tried very hard to coax him back for the biggest show of the year.

"Wow! So much pressure!"

"It's a big responsibility but I know you'll do great. I want you to announce his return tonight!"

"Okay. I can do that. So what's up with this whole assistant thing?" I asked curiously.

"Well you get one! So pick anybody you want in the company."

"Oh okay."

"You really should get one. It'll help lessen the load and then they can run messages and all that junk for you."

"Okay, Pops. I'll definitely get on that one."

"Alright. By the way, you have new theme music.

"What? What is it?" I squealed excitedly.

"It's a surprise! You'll see when you go out there. Have a good night, Boots."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

The show was starting and I was not at all surprised when Big Johnny made his way down to the ring. I saw the blatant opportunity to ruffle his feathers and I wanted to take it. I marched out of my office in my knee high stiletto boots and headed straight for the curtain. I was handed a microphone.

"Tell Taker to be ready!" I ordered a member of the crew. He nodded and ran off. Music began and I headed out onto the stage, interrupting John in the middle of his ramblings. The song was a rock cover of 'These Boots are Made for Walking'. I managed not laugh. I couldn't believe Vince gave me a song that was such a nod to my nickname. I made my way into the ring.

"What are you doing out here? I was in the middle of something!" He said with a scorning tone.

"Oh, Johnny, you are just the most hospitable person aren't you?" I said sarcastically. "Besides, I came down here to have a little fun. So to start things off, no three way match between Punk, Swagger, and Ziggler. Just because you hate Punk doesn't mean you can stack the deck against him. Instead, I want Ziggler against Jericho, Swagger can face Punk…1 on 1 of course."

"You can't just come down here and change things all around!"

"Yes…yes, I can. I just did in fact. Now shut your mouth, the boss is talking," I said haughtily. The crowd began to cheer. "First, I want to say how happy I am to be here with all of you here in Boston!" I shouted to another round of applause. "Second of all…I'm looking for an assistant…all of the roster is welcome to apply. Lastly…I have a big announcement to make. You are all going to love this. I found somebody backstage tonight…he says he's coming back around for the show of shows this year…the one, the only, the Dead man himself….The Undertaker is back!" His music hit, the lights went down, and the crowd went absolutely insane. He emerged in made his way half way down the ramp. He knelt down and put his hand to the sky. He pointed at the Wrestlemania sign. A shiver shot down my spine, he made quite the eerie entrance.

* * *

We went to commercial so I headed backstage. As I approached my door, I noticed that my office door was open and the lights were on. I took a deep breath and stomped on in. Two familiar faces stood waiting for me with a camera man.

"Why don't you guys come on in and make yourself at home!" I spat. "Oh right, you already did because you are rude as fuck."

"Ms. Steele, as always, you are quite a delight. So personable and friendly," Paul Heyman mused. Brock Lesner stood next to him with his smarmy grin pasted onto his face.

"So Paul, what do you need?"

"As you know…at SummerSlam, my client lost to Triple H. It was a humiliating loss but Brock has recovered. He wants another shot to redeem himself. We want him at Mania, the grandest stage of them all."

"Yeah, let me get my hands on him," Brock said slowly.

"I don't know about that…"

"We aren't asking you, Ms. Steele. I'm demanding that you give him this match!" He spat. A grin crossed my face.

"Oh! You are _demanding_ it! I must not have heard that right the first time. Of course I _always_ just hand out matches because they are demanded by whiny brats! I have a few thoughts on this. Firstly, Triple H is part time on the roster. He gets to choose whether or not he wants to fight. Secondly, I don't take kindly to demands or orders from people who rank below me. Thirdly, I want you to take that Shrek looking motherfucker and get the hell out of my office," I said with a growl.

"But-"

"Out!"

"Oh come on-"

"Security!" I yelled as I hit my security button. It was only a moment before a uniformed man entered the room.

"Everything alright here, Ms. Steele?" He asked.

"No, these gentleman need some assistance leaving….you know what, escort them from the arena all together and keep them out."

"Yes mamn! Gentleman, you need to come with me."

"You'll regret this Kennedy Steele! I guarantee that you'll regret this!" Paul barked.

I smiled and sat down at my desk. I was just about to get to work when a pissed off Vickie stormed into my office, Ziggler in tow.

"Vickie! How nice to finally meet you!" I said happily. The scowl on her face seemed to express that she wasn't here to exchange friendly banter.

"Just who do you think you are to just waltz in and change Dolph's match for tonight, little girl?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Why does everybody have a hard time with this? It's not that difficult to understand. I hate to be too obvious about this but I _think_ I'm Kennedy Steele AND the Commissioner! So I think that makes it well within my rights to change matches as I see fit," I said coolly. Vickie looked even more angry. Dolph looked as if he were holding back a smile.

"It's not fair that my client gets penalized because he is liked by Laurinitis!"

"It's not fair for John to stack the deck against Punk just because he hates him. That's why the match was changed. I know it and you know. Your client is still on the card and facing one of the greats at that."

"Well maybe the board needs to know about your behavior. You are being incredibly biased," she snared.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Talk to the board if you have to but I doubt I'm going anywhere anytime soon. They pursued me for this job. If you have any other complaints you can direct them to my suggestion box," I said with a smile.

"There is a suggestion box? Where?"

"Right here," I said picking up the garbage can at the side of my desk.

"Hmmph, well this isn't the last you'll see of us!" she huffed and walked out of the door.

"Come by anytime Vic!" I called after her.

"Sorry about that," Dolph said in a whisper before following her out.

* * *

I watched the rest of the show, it went quite well. The crowd was going wild. The matches I altered turned out absolutely fantastic. Punk tore Swagger a new one which was excellent. Laurinitis was so angry about that one. I could hear him throwing a fit from all the way down the hall. Plus, despite Vickie's obvious displeasure about me reassigning Dolph, he and Jericho made complete magic. Even the Diva's match got a little love from the crowd. I was quite pleased with myself. I had made it through my first full night on the job, put on a great show, and managed to survive in one piece. I had a feeling that I'd be seeing a lot more of Heyman and Vickie.

As I was picking up my things to go back to the hotel, a knock sounded at my door.

"Come in."

"Hey Kid, you did a great job tonight," Hunter praised.

"Thank you. I'm just happy I made it through alive! I didn't realize how many disgruntled people I'd have to deal with!" He chuckled.

"Yeah I heard you had a run in with Heyman tonight. I can't believe you kicked him out of the damn building!"

"I got a little carried away, I guess."

"It happens. Just be careful. Paul is one vengeful bastard."

"I will…this job has a lot to it."

"Don't worry, it gets easier."

"I sure hope so."

"It will, kid."

I picked up my things and Hunter walked me to my rental. As I drove to the hotel, I let out a big sigh of relief. What a night….

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read my newest story! I hope you enjoyed it and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character.**

* * *

**Keeper**

**Chapter 4**

After such an eventful first night on the job, the thing I wanted to do immediately was relax. But since tonight was considered such a hit, a part of me wanted to celebrate, even if it was by myself. So, I decided to walk down the street from my hotel to a little bar. A rock band was on the small stage playing a beautiful rock ballad. I walked through the half empty bar and took a seat on a tall brown bar stool.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked eagerly.

"A whiskey, neat." She nodded and made my drink while I answered some texts that had been coming in to my phone. She set down the glass with a thunk and I immediately snapped my head up to look at her. "What do I owe ya?" I asked reaching for my purse.

"No charge. It's been taken care of…"

"Oh okay," I said in a state of surprise. I hadn't expected that but I didn't ask any further questions. When you got free stuff you just roll with it. I took a sip and a small burn trickled down my throat. I smiled at the sensation and at the feeling of an eventful but successful night.

"Is this seat taken?" A smooth voice asked. I turned to find myself face to face with the blonde show off himself, Dolph Ziggler. Then it hit me. He must have been the one who bought me the drink.

"I guess not, have a seat." I was skeptical but curious of what he might have to say.

"I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Dolph," He said holding out his hand.

"Kennedy Steele," I said shaking his hand. He grinned and took a swig out of his own drink.

"I'm kind of glad I ran into you, actually," he said bluntly.

"Really? Why is that?" I asked curiously. "I mean… I'd think your mom would be mad that you are even talking to me."

"My mom?"

"Yeah, you know the Vic-ster," I quipped. He let out a hearty chuckle.

"Well yeah, she wouldn't be thrilled but she's not he boss of me. I'm her client which means she works for me. That's why I wanted to apologize to you for tonight. Vickie was out of line."

"You're damn right she was."

"She means well, she just gets carried away. Vic is a real go getter which is great to have in a manager," he said seriously.

"If that's how you see it….I guess. All she's done lately is hitch your wagon to Laurinitis," I said observantly.

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is. You are basically Vickie's bitch and Vickie is pimping you out to fulfill all of Laurinitis' needs!"

"We're just playing the game, Kennedy. He gives me matches that benefit me too."

"Yeah, sometimes but you didn't really earn them. Nobody takes you seriously being under Big Johnny's thumb. Not the fans, not your peers, nobody. I can guarantee you that," I said wagging my finger at him.

"Well Ms. Commissioner, what do you suggest I do then?" he asked with a grin on his face. I took a gulp of my drink before answering.

"Look, I'm not sure what exactly your arrangement with Vickie is to be honest, but that's your business. But to start, take your balls out of her purse!"

"Hey!" He said with a laugh.

"Then, I'd talk with her about separating from Laurinitis a bit."

"And if she opposes that move?" he asked taking a drink.

"You ditch the bitch," I said with a chuckle.

"Ditch the bitch?" he asked breaking out into a big laugh.

"Hell yeah! Put your career first, Zigs."

"Such professionally put advice!" he mused.

"Hey, I know things sir! I'm a whiz at this business. Just think about what I said. You are talented, there is no denying that. Just don't miss out on opportunities because your management is trying to make a power play," I warned. "Above all else, she's looking out for herself first. You second. You need to do the same."

"Thank you. I'll definitely take your advisement into consideration."

"That's all I ask," I said with a smile.

"You know you aren't what I expected…" he admitted.

"Really? You're exactly what I expected," I joked. A grin grossed his tan face.

"What can I say, I'm the show off!"

"How about you grab another round of drinks and meet me at the pool table. I've got some showing off I'd like to do too."

"Game on."

* * *

**That Friday….**

I quickly shuffled up the familiar long driveway to attend family dinner. I rang the doorbell. Linda answered it as usual.

"Well hello, my big important working gal!" she said beaming.

"That's me," I joked, giving her a big hug.

"We've missed you around here. It's so weird now that you aren't in town full time. I miss our lunches and visits!"

"I do too. It's been quite an adjustment."

"I bet. Why don't you scoot over into the dining room? Vince and the gang are already here," she suggested.

"Okay, sounds perfect. I'm absolutely famished.

* * *

I once again clicked through the halls in my boots before entering the dining room.

"The commissioner is here!" Hunter announced upon seeing me.

"You're damn right!" I said with a laugh.

"I have to say that I'm so proud of you Kenz!" Stephanie gushed.

"Thanks, it's harder than I expected."

"But you are more than capable, Boots!" Vince said happily.

"I try my best. So many trouble makers on that roster! It's tough to keep them all in line."

"Well, you'll learn how best to deal with them as you go. Just make sure you stick to your guns!" he said encouragingly.

"I will. If I need any pointers I know who to ask!" I looked around the table and noticed an extra place setting was out in the spot across from me. "Is Shane in town?" I asked pointing at the table setting excitedly.

"Uh no. Actually, we have another guest coming to dinner tonight," Linda said cryptically.

"Anybody I know?"

"Uh….never you mind dear. I'm going to go grab dinner out of the oven," she said rushing back into the kitchen.

"Stephanie, who is it?" I asked hurried. She just shrugged. The look on her face told me she was full of shit. Something was up. The doorbell rang.

"I'll grab that," Hunter volunteered, rising up from his chair.

"Cut the shit, Steph! What is going on?" I spat in a hushed whisper. She just smiled.

"So uh, Kennedy…any potential boyfriends on the horizon?" she asked.

"Nope," I spat crossing my arms. "I'm the boss. Nobody is going to try and date the boss…"

"Our final guest is here!" Hunter bellowed as he entered the room. I snapped my head to look. In walked Sheamus. I almost choked on the wine I had in my mouth.

"Hello everyone! Linda, Vince, thanks for having me. It was very thoughtful for you to invite me!" the Irishman said politely. He was one of Hunter's best friends so it wasn't completely out of left field for him to be here. Still I had a weird feeling about why he was really here.

"Well when we heard you'd be in town we knew we had to have you over!" Vince said ecstatically. "Sheamus, have you met Kennedy?"

"I don't believe I have. It's nice to meet ya, Kennedy. I'm Sheamus."

"It's nice to meet you too," I said politely.

"I've heard lots about you though from Hunter and Stephanie. I have to say I've enjoyed watching you stick it to Laurinitis two weeks in a row!" he said with a laugh. To my knowledge he was the only person on the road that knew what my connection to the family was and so far he'd managed to keep his promise and keep his mouth shut.

"I'll admit, I've enjoyed ruffling the old man's feathers. He's so easy to piss off!"

"He really is. Good thing we've got you to even him out!"

"She's a spitfire, watch out Shamo! She'll get you too!" Hunter joked.

"Oh thanks, Trips! Making me sound like a monster…" I said shaking my head.

* * *

Dinner was served and we all talked and laughed through it as usual. Family dinner was always a fun time to catch up, especially with all of our hectic schedules. Linda cleared the dishes and talking continued.

"Hey Kenz, why don't you help me with desert?" Stephanie suggested.

"Okay, what are we having?" I asked curiously. I had a horrible sweet tooth sometimes.

"Chocolate mousse!"

"Oh Jeeze, you guys are going to fatten me up! I have to be on tv now, I can't look pudgy!" I joked.

"You'll be fine!"

We entered the kitchen and began loading up the desert onto plates.

"I have to say this does look good…." I admitted.

"I told you…..speaking of looking good…what do you think of Sheamus?"

"He's very nice. Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I just think the two of you are hitting it off quite nicely," she said innocently.

"Please tell me that you did not invite him here to try and hook us up!" I whispered loudly.

"Do you want the truth or do you want me to tell you I didn't invite him here to try and hook you guys up?"

"I'm going to kill you! That is so awkward!" I whined.

"Oh shut up! I'm just trying to help you! He's a great guy…just saying…" she said sing song as she headed back into the dining room, bowls in hand.

"Stephanie!" I loud whispered again but she was out of earshot. I sighed, put on a smile, and followed her with the other bowls. I took my seat at the table. Steph smiled smugly at me. I felt my eyes narrow with irritation.

"So Trips…." I began slowly.

"Yeah, Kid?" he replied with an amused tone.

"What do you think about fighting at Wrestlemania this year?" He stopped eating and thought about it for a minute.

"Well I don't know…"

"He's so busy with the business side of things, Ken. I doubt he'll have time to train for such a high caliber match," Stephanie snapped. I knew she wasn't a fan of him wrestling and taking on another big responsibility since he was taking on so much from the business side of things.

"Oh, okay. It's fine if you don't want to, I was just wondering…I'm trying to get a card together and just wanted to see if you were in or out this year," I said shaking my head. "Sheamus, don't worry, I'll get you on the card this year!"

"Right on missy," he said with a smile.

"Well…don't count me out completely just yet…let me think about it…" Hunter jumped in. Stephanie shot him a scornful look. A sly grin crossed my lips.

"Excellent…"

"Will you kids stop talking shop at the table! You guys are acting like your father!" Linda said scolding us.

"We can't help it! We all work for the same company, how can it not come up?" I argued.

"Smart ass!" Vince spat amused.

* * *

I looked at the clock and realized it was getting a little late. I had an meeting tomorrow with the board of directors. I was a little nervous but I was assured it was part feedback session on my job so far and part Wrestlemania discussion.

"I think I'm going to get going gang…." I said sadly.

"What? Why!" Vince asked urgently.

"I have that board meeting tomorrow. Want to get a good nights rest. I have to be on my game just in case."

"That's my girl! I'm sad to see you go so early but I'm proud of that work ethic of yours!" He said sweetly.

"How about I stop by your office and we can do lunch tomorrow when I'm done with the meeting?" I suggested.

"I'd like that sweetheart," he said softly. I stood up and Sheamus did the same.

"I'll walk you out. I have an early mornin' tomorrow as well," he said politely.

"Oh! Okay."

"Thanks so much for havin' me over for dinner. I had a wonderful time. You're a great cook, Mrs. McMahon!"

"Oh thank you, dear."

"You can drop by whenever you're in town!" Vince offered.

"Well thank you. I'll see you guys later."

The two of us walked silently to the coat rack next to the door to obtain our jackets. I slid mine on and opened the door. Sheamus followed.

"You aren't as corporate-y as I thought you'd be," Sheamus said amused.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"That's how it was intended! I'm not trying to kiss your arse or anything but I really do look forward to working with ya."

"Likewise. You seem like a very talented and promising wrestler. You're going to go far."

"I hope so."

"Feel free to drop by my office whenever. It's nice to get a visit from a friendly face every once and a while."

"As opposed to?"

"Vickie, Paul Heyman, and every other demanding jackass!" I said with a giggle.

"I'll make sure to stop by every once in a while then," he said with a smirk.

"Sounds good."

"Have a good weekend. See ya Monday!"

"Bye!'

I got into my Lamborghini and drove off. What a week I'd had. Luckily I had a few days before I had to do it all over again…

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read my newest story! I hope you enjoyed it and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This is a complete work of fiction.**

**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long for an update! The life of a college student isn't always very cooperative with the whole writing thing around finals time!**

* * *

**Keeper**

**Chapter 5**

The next Raw rolled around and I excitedly made my way to my office for the night. I took a seat in my cushy desk chair and looked over Laurinitis' tentative card for the evening. I wrote in a few minor changes and handed back to Teddy to get to John. I shuffled through my papers trying to find my to do list. Like clockwork, a knock disturbed my search.

"Come in!" I yelled. The door revealed a member of our security team, Ben.

"Sorry to interrupt…but I heard there was some special security request for tonight. Just thought I would check in with you about it."

"I'm glad you're here, Ben. I just want you to make sure that Mr. Heyman and his associate Brock Lesnar don't get into the building tonight," I said happily. The look on his face went from one of a relaxed nature to one of concern.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I? Is there something you aren't telling me?" I shot back.

"No, of course not! I just…I know he threatened to teach you a lesson but keeping them from the arena is only going to make it worse."

"Thank you for the honesty. I just want you to keep them out for now. If I change my mind, I'll let you know."

"Alright, Ms. Steele, will do."

"Thanks Ben! Have a good night!"

"You to," He said simply before making his exit from my room.

* * *

I hoped that he wasn't right about this making the whole situation worse. The last thing I needed was a livid monster and his keeper coming after me. I tried to push it back into my mind and get back to work. The board wanted me to announce tonight who I wanted to pick to face the Dead man at the show of shows. I'd been given an envelope with a short list of suggestions from the board of directors. I had yet to open it. I already knew who should be the one to do it but I didn't want to do it without considering all the options a little longer. Somehow I managed to convince the board of this and they relented. Next week I absolutely had to pick an opponent. No exceptions.

I put the envelope of names back into my bag and finally found my to do list. _Number 1: Pick assistant. _I immediately face palmed myself. I had totally forgotten about this. I wracked my brain trying to figure out a solution. That Maddox guy was the only one to express interest and I didn't want to work with him. I saw what he did with Vickie as 'Team Brickie" and I couldn't stand the guy. There had to be more options. I stood up I walked straight out of my room. I quickly walked through the corridor to the locker rooms. I knocked on the first one.

"I'm coming in!" I yelled before swinging the door open and stepping inside. I looked around intently at the puzzled faces. "Don't mind me, I'm just looking for something…" I said sweetly. After a few moments of observing I left the room. I walked down the hall some more and found the next one. I knocked on the door and announced myself once again. I opened that door quickly.

"Hey boss, what can we do for ya?" Kofi Kingston spoke quietly.

"I'm just looking for something….you know what I think I found it!" I said with a broad smile. I walked over to a tall man. He was hardly used on television these days which made him a good pick for this position. No tv time meant he had a lot of free time during tapings. He may not have been busy before but he sure was going to be now. "You. You are exactly what I'm looking for, sweetheart."

"Me? For what?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm in the hunt for an assistant. Are you interested?"

"Yeah, actually. I am."

"Perfect. The job is yours."

"Thank you. I'm Alex Riley by the way."

"Oh I know you are. Now come on A-Ry, we've got work to do."

"Yes ma'mn," He said with a chuckle as he followed me out of the locker room and down the hall.

* * *

I filled him in on the jist of the job once we got back to my office. He immediately got to work and the show got underway. Surprisingly, it was off to a smooth start. No fighting with Johnny Ace over my alterations to his card for the night, no Lesnar or Heyman, nothing. Well nothing until I heard my door flung open. I looked up from my desk to see Punk himself standing in my office.

"What the fuck do you need?" I asked with an irritable sigh. His mouth dropped open in surprise. Apparently he wasn't used to being talked to like that. "Well?"

"I wanted to know why I'm booked to fight the Miz tonight when I should be kicking the crap out of guys like Orton and Cena….or perhaps the Rock?" he hissed.

"Because that was what you were told to fucking do," I snapped.

"I was the champion for 434 days. I have more than earned my spot at the top of the mountain. I demand to fight somebody in my league."

"You think you earn it and then you get to just keep it? No. You have to keep fighting for it every day. You've gotten lazy and lost your drive as of late. So, if you want to be at the top of the heap you are going to have to prove it. I'll assign you a new match. A triple threat match between you, Orton, and Mark Henry." His face was in a scrunched up scowl.

"Thanks _Boss_," he spat and turned to leave the room.

"Good luck dear!" I yelled sarcastically. He flipped me off and left my field of vision. I smiled in complete satisfaction. "Hey A-Ry?"

"Yeah, Kennedy?"

"I need you to go and update the card," I said scribbling down the new match on a piece of paper.

"That I can do."

"Thanks hun!"

* * *

He scurried out of the room to do the task given to him. I looked back at the screen just in time to see Dolph polishing off his opponent, Kofi Kingston. He really was an amazing athlete. I hoped he'd take my advice seriously. He still had his Money in the Bank briefcase and that would give him the perfect opportunity to achieve everything he'd ever dreamed of. He celebrated his victory and headed up the ramp.

Five minutes later the blonde popped his head into my office and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Zigs, what can I do for ya?" I asked with a smirk.

"Funny you should ask Ms. Steele. I do need a little something from you."

"You already had a match tonight," I said shaking my head.

"I know that. What I need is a rematch…."

"A rematch?"

"Yeah, you know in pool? Last week you really handed it to me. I've just about recovered from the loss. So what I really need is to whip your ass in order to feel like a man again. Give my ego a boost," he joked. I couldn't help but smile a big, white, smile.

"I might be able to get you that rematch but I can definitely tell you that you won't emerge victorious."

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"We'll see about that won't we?"

"I guess so."

"Good. Why don't you give me your number and I'll text you where to meet me tonight…around 11?" He asked hopefully. I nodded and wrote down my number on a sticky note and handed it to him.

"I'll be expecting a text then."

"Alright. I'll see you tonight." Dolph turned and happily walked out of my office. I hated to admit it but I really had fun with him last week.

* * *

It was 2 hours into the show and I smugly watched Punk in action on my TV monitor. I put my feel up on my desk and leaned back into my chair. A-Ry sat on a chair next to me. Hunter walked into the office followed by the Irishman.

"Looks like somebody's working hard!" Hunter teased. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"For your information, I got a ton of stuff done today!"

"Is that right?

"Yes it is. You can even ask my assistant, A-Ry!" I said gesturing to him.

"I'm glad you remembered to get one. I didn't hear anything about you filling the position…"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Sheamus asked Hunter.

"Hear what?"

"Kennedy has a very creative recruiting process. She just went into dressing rooms until she found a suitable assistant!" He said with a chuckle.

"Kennedy! That is a horrible way to recruit people!" Hunter scolded.

"But it worked didn't it? Alex is a great assistant already!"

"Thanks Kennedy!" A-Ry said blushing.

"You're welcome, dear. Oh, I almost forgot! I need you to go get some papers from the GM's office."

"Okay, I'll go now." He rushed off out of the office. Hunter shook his head.

"I can't believe he just agreed to be your assistant out of nowhere," he said laughing.

"Hunter, you should know better than anybody that it is hard to say no when pretty ladies ask you to do something!" Sheamus interjected.

"Fair enough!"

"I'm also persuasive! But in all seriousness, he really is a nice and hardworking guy."

"I'm glad it's working out, I guess."

"Me to….Hey uh...Trips? Why is pops in the ring right now?" I asked a little confused. He hadn't even mentioned that he was coming let alone going to the ring.

"He wanted to go out there and boast about what an impressive Hall of Fame class he had going so far. You know with Bruno going in this is his masterpiece."

"True. It is one of the best classes ever… I just didn't know he was coming. I'm just surprised."

"You know him, he loves to let everybody know how awesome he is! But that is general knowledge, Kenz. What I really want to know is how the hell you got the board to extend your deadline on deciding the Dead man's opponent this year?"

"I told you I'm very persuasive! I got them to give me one more week to decide. No big deal," I said flicking my wrist.

"You sure have a way with these business types."

"You're damn right I do! That's why I worked at corporate before you and pops yanked me out of there and pushed me out onto the road!" I spat.

"Well it turns out you are good at this too!" Hunter shot back.

"Lucky for you!"

"Yeah I guess I-" the cerebral assassin began before getting interrupted but A-Ry. He came bolting into my office.

"You guys! Lesnar and Heyman are out there with Vince!" He spat.

"What? In the ring? I banished them from the arena!" I spat frantically.

"Yeah well I just saw them go through the curtain!"

"Come on! We've got to go Hunter!" I said freaking out.

"No. I'll go. Sheamus, A-Ry, you two are to stay and keep Kennedy here in this room. None of you leave this room until I say so!," he ordered quickly before running out of the room.

I tried to run out after him but Sheamus' big long arms grabbed me, stopping me from exiting. I tried to wriggle free but failed to do so. Alex quickly shut the door and locked it from the inside. He stood in front of the door, blocking it. Sheamus released me and I stood stoically watching the monitor. Lesnar was closing in on Vince. I began to pace, failing to keep my cool. I screamed as I watched the monstrosity, in one easy swoop picked up the boss and F5'ed him onto the mat.

"Oh my god! You guys have to let me out there! Please! You have to let me out of here!" I begged of them. I could tell they both felt bad that they couldn't do what I wanted.

"We can't, I'm sorry," Sheamus said quietly.

Suddenly, Paul's whiny voice filled the arena. "Let that be a message to the COO, Triple H. Let this be a warning to commissioner, Kennedy Steele that this is what can happen to you when you cross Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman!" He spat. My mouth dropped open and shiver ran down my spine. It was the first time I was scared on the job. Brock hovered over poppa with an evil grin on his face. My legs were frozen in fear.

It seemed like forever but finally Hunter made it to the ring and began to attack Lesnar. Somehow Brock escaped Hunter's grasp. The gruesome twosome retreated into the crowd leaving Hunter to tend to the fallen Vince.

"Will you let me go now? I need to see if he's alright!" I pleaded.

"So sorry. You aren't going anywhere until Hunter gives us the say so!" the Irishman said sternly.

"I want to punch you in the face so hard!" I said clenching my jaw in frustration.

"I can't blame you but if I let you out and Lesnar gets his hands on ya, Hunter will have my arse!"

"Come on and sit down in your chair, Kennedy," A-Ry suggested sweetly, his hand on my shoulder. I nodded and passively walked over to sit down at my desk. Alex silently began to massage my shoulders. I relaxed a little at his tenderness.

I watched as the man who raised me was loaded onto a stretcher, writhing in pain. Hunter walked alongside the stretcher as it was wheeled up the ramp, through the backstage area and into the ambulance. The broadcast cut out and I was once again left in the dark to what was happening.

* * *

It was another hour before Hunter called Sheamus's cell. Alex was across the room, listening to his I-pod working on some stuff as I tried to eavesdrop on the phone conversation.

"What did he say?" I asked the second he hung up the phone.

"Vince is heading into surgery right now. Hunter said that we need to escort you to your car just in case Lesnar is still here. You aren't to go to the hospital. He wants you in the hotel with your door locked, safe and sound and away from people's sight."

"What? Why?"

"He thinks if people catch you at the hospital for Vince, that people will start trying to dig in to your relation with the family. He'll call with updates as soon as he gets them," Sheamus assured me.

"Okay," I said quietly. I held back tears as I grabbed my things. As I was escorted to my car, I couldn't help but think how nice this night began. It was the opposite of this mess. "Alex, I need you to do some digging for me. I need you to find out who the hell let those idiots into my arena!"

"Will do, Kennedy," he said with a salute. "I'll see you soon."

"Sounds good. Bye!" I called out after him as he headed to his own car.

"Okay Ken. Be safe. Call me if you need me. Remember…go directly to your hotel room! Hunter's orders!" Sheamus said warningly.

"Yes sir!" I said obediently.

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

But as I climbed into my car I knew I didn't intend on keeping this promise at all. I looked at the clock. It read 11:01. I looked at my text messages and saw I had one from Dolph with the name of our meeting spot. I plugged the name of the bar into my GPS and jetted over to meet up with the Show off….

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read my newest story! I hope you enjoyed it and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This is a complete work of fiction.**

* * *

**Keeper**

**Chapter 6**

When I pulled up to the establishment I was summonsed to and parked my car. I looked around to make sure I couldn't see anybody I knew. When I was convinced the coast was clear, I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I strolled into the bar and immediately was able to spot Dolph's bright blonde hair. He saw me too and waved me over. I shuffled over to his table in the back corner of the bar. He'd already bought the first round. A whiskey neat was sitting in front of the spot across from him. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hope you don't mind I already ordered drinks," he said sheepishly. "I remembered you liked whiskey."

"I don't mind at all. How did you know I was even coming for sure?"

"I had a feeling that you would…or at least I hoped you would."

"I couldn't resist kicking your ass a second time," I teased.

"Ouch," he said pretending to clutch his chest in pain.

"It'll hurt less in time."

"I'm counting on it, Steele."

"Before I forget, I wanted to tell you that I was a _little _impressed with your win tonight."

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint. Although if you want somebody that will produce anything short of magic in the ring, you're looking at the wrong man…" he said cockily.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said with a smile.

"So that sure was something out there tonight," he said acknowledging the Lesnar incident.

"Yeah, things got a little out of control. Damn near snapped Vince to pieces!"

"Have you heard anything about his condition? Since you are management and all?"

"He's going into surgery as we speak. Should be good as new in a matter of weeks."

"That's good to hear. He's one resilient man, still tough after all of these years!" He said praising him. I couldn't help but smirk at all of the nice things he was saying about my poppa. Especially at a time where I was thinking about him a lot. I wished I had been allowed to at least check on him or speak to him but privacy was of the utmost importance.

"He sure is…"

"What happened exactly? Like how did this all start?"

"What do you mean?" I said playing coy.

"I was on my way out and I passed by your office and it was guarded like Fort Knox! There were two security guards in front of it and everything," he said with curiosity on his face.

"If you must know…it started last week. Heyman came to my office demanding a match for his monster against Hunter for Wrestlemania. I told him no because Hunter decides when he'd like to make matches…I can't make the COO do shit!" I said with a giggle.

"I bet not. I guess the rumors were true."

"You're damn right! I had the two escorted from the arena as Heyman shouted threats at me. So this week I instructed security to keep him out. Obviously, something went wrong. He got in and he attacked Vince. Hunter was in my office at the time and forced the security issue as he left. I had two people in my room and apparently to outside my room for protection in case he tried anything on me next. It was all very hectic and unnecessary," I said brushing it off despite my inner concern.

"Wow, how eventful!" he mused. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're safe."

"Me to. I feel like it's too early in my career to get pounded into mincemeat!"

"I hear ya, although I get beaten up weekly," he said with a smile.

"I have to say it's weird that you are a wrestler…"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know…you are just so pretty," I said with a laugh.

"Did you seriously just call me pretty?"

"Yep. Dude, you might even be prettier than me!"

"Out of all the adjectives: hot, handsome, dashing, stunning…you call me pretty! Now I really have to beat your ass in pool tonight. I've got to prove my manliness!" he joked.

"Keep on dreamin', Zigs…but bring it on!" I said slamming my drink and hopping off of my stool.

"Oh I will!" he declared following me to the nearest pool table.

"Bartender! Another round!" I yelled to the burly man behind the counter. He nodded.

* * *

**The next morning…**

I was startled out of my drunken slumber by a horrible pounding on my door. The sound sent painful throbs through my hung over skull. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I managed to drag my body across the room and open the door.

"Hello?" I said groaning again at the sting of the light hitting my retinas.

"Hi. Where the hell have you been!?" Hunter growled.

"Where do you think…in fucking bed!" I spat back angrily.

"I have been trying to get a hold of you all night!"

"What? I was here!"

"You promised you would come back here right away after Sheamus walked you to your car.

"First of all, I did! Secondly, can you stop shouting? Jeeze!"

"Don't lie to me. I know you weren't here."

"How on earth would you know that?"

"Because I called your room every half hour until 1am. You didn't pick up. I asked the desk when the last time your key card was swiped…it hadn't' been swiped since 4:21pm. Where were you?"

"Trips dear, I am an adult."

"Then start acting like it!"

"I'm trying!"

"Really? Because it looks like you are hung over and still wearing last nights clothes! That isn't very grown up!"

"Oh fuck off, you tosser!"

"Get your things together and meet me down stairs. You're coming with me on my bus."

"Ugh!"

"Bus. Twenty minutes…I mean it Kenz!" he said sternly.

"Yes, Mr. Helmsley!" I said with a sarcastic salute.

"I'll ignore that." He said as he walked off.

I slammed the door in irritation, immediately regretting it as my head throbbed. I found some aspirin and swallowed it. I scrambled to try and gather my things. It was then I found a note next to my bed.

"_Kennedy, __Just wanted to let you know that I'm the one who put you to bed last night! If you are looking for your jewelry and keys, they are all in your purse along with all the money you hustled out of those men playing pool. I demand another rematch! I will beat you next time, that's a promise. Hope you aren't in too much pain this morning!-Zigs"_

I laughed out loud a little bit. I was a little embarrassed that I'd gotten that drunk but upon reading the note, it all began coming back to me. It was a fun night and it was exactly what I needed last night. This note was exactly what I needed this morning. I slipped the note into my bag and continued my mad dash packing session.

* * *

As I approached Hunter's bus, I saw the firing squad. Stephanie and Hunter were standing in front of the giant vehicle.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to make a stop," I said holding up my coffee.

"It's alright, Ken," Stephanie said softly. "Let's get on the bus. Hunter can load your bags."

"Sounds like a plan!" I said with a smile. I was a little surprised she didn't seem mad like Triple H.

Once all the stuff was loaded, we got moving towards the house show location. We all sat at the little kitchen table.

"So Ken, my lovely husband has something to say to you. Don't you honey?"

"Uh yeah…I guess. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for earlier…" he said sounding sincere. "I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. I was just worried and it came out all rage."

"It's okay Hunter. It's your Dad instincts. That happens when you are a parent I hear," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so. Three daughters will do that to ya!"

"Now that that is settled, I wanna hear about Poppa. How did the surgery go?" I asked eagerly waiting for an answer.

"Dad's going to be just fine. Just needs some recovery time," Stephanie assured me.

"Oh thank god!" I said relieved to hear such good news. I'd been feeling a little guilty about it. "I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't going to be okay…."

"Why are you taking this so hard, Ken?" She asked softly.

"Because, it's kind of my fault. I told Heyman no. I'm the one who tossed him out of the arena one week and kept him out the next. I provoked him and Vince got hurt!" I spat.

"He still would have resorted to attacking Vince, kiddo," Hunter said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He wants to fight me at Mania and he knows hitting the people in my life will make me mad and want to fight him. Trust me, it's not your fault."

"You would have made it out there in time if you hadn't been so preoccupied with stocking me up with security!" I spat.

"Believe me, Vince would rather take a F-5 than have you take one. He's very insistent on protecting his girls. You and Stephanie being safe is very important to him. If something had happened to you, he would have kicked my ass good!" Hunter joked.

"I hate to admitt it but he's right," Steph joked. I laughed. Out of nowhere, my phone began to ring. I sighed.

"I better take this." I stood and walked into the back room. "Hello?"

"Kennedy…we have a problem…" A-Ry said panicked.

"What is it now?" I whined.

"It's Punk…he's had another disagreement with management. He's talking about quitting!"

"What!? He can't bail on us! We need him…Wrestlemania is in four weeks!" I said freaking out a little bit.

"What do we do Kennedy!?"

"I'll talk to him tonight when I get into town for the house show. Don't freak out and don't say a word about this to anybody!"

"Okay, I wont."

"Good. In the meantime, I need answers about last night," I instructed sternly.

"I'm digging into it as we speak. I'll see you tonight."

"Ok, bye, Riley."

I hung up the phone and headed back into the living area of the bus. I pasted a smile on my face.

"Everything okay, Ken?" Stephanie asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Perfect…everything is perfect. A-Ry was just giving me an update on some things…" I fibbed.

* * *

The rest of the ride felt like forever as I pondered how the hell to handle the Punk thing. I knew that I could ask Hunter for advice but I didn't want to worry him or anything. Plus, I wanted to prove that I could handle this job and everything that went with it. The board already knew about it and once they hear I handled it, hopefully it would assure them I really am the right woman for the job. Once we'd reached our destination, I made a beeline for Punk's bus in the arena's parking lot. I stood at the door and pounded on it. After a few seconds, a puzzled looking CM Punk opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coyly.

"Just making house calls," I replied icily.

"So I'm guessing you heard…"

"You're damn right I heard. I hear everything!"

"I see…"

"Why don't you invite me in and we'll talk about it," I said trying to muster up some friendly energy.

"Come on in, Grumpy. The other six dwarfs are welcome as well," he said sarcastically.

"Cute," I mused as I followed him into the bus and sat down at the table. "Now what seems to be the problem, Princess?" I spat. A smirk crossed him lips.

"I'm not going to pussyfoot around this one, I'm not happy. I'm thinking about leaving the company."

"What exactly are you unhappy with?"

"I'm not happy that jerk offs like Dwayne coming in and stealing my title with title shots he didn't even earn! I'm sick of being treated like garbage by management."

"Well new management is in town sweetheart."

"Pfft. Like it matters."

"Look, Phil…you need to man the fuck up!" I spat. "You were the champ for 434 days. You fought some of best in the business today in those title defenses…don't you dare let part time talent like Rocky get in your way."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Kennedy. Things are just handed to you just like things are handled to Rock."

"You know what? Fine, quit! You are a pathetic excuse of a man right now, whining like a child. I don't know where the hell the Punk that overcame all odds to become champion in 2011 went, but if he shows up let him know that he's got a job waiting for him," I taunted.

"That man is right here, Steele."

"Oh yeah? Then prove it. Prove me wrong!" I dared.

"You're on," he barked.

"Yeah?" I yelled challengingly.

"Yeah," he yelled back in my face.

"So you aren't going anywhere?" I asked.

"Guess not," he said with the slightest of amused grins.

"Good. I'll see you at the show then," I said formally as I left his bus.

As I walked into the arena, I couldn't help but smile and sigh of relief. Crisis averted…for now at least. I could only hope that that would be the only major obstacle between now and Raw on Monday. I already had my hands full with Heyman and Lesner, I didn't have the time and energy for more dilemmas and yet I knew more were likely on their way. Being the commissioner definitely made sure that my life would never be dull…

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read my newest story! I hope you enjoyed it and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This is a complete work of fiction.**

* * *

**Keeper**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Sunday night**

Despite regaining my right to travel on my own and not on Hunter's bus, I still got talked into joining him and Stephanie for dinner once we all reached the next city for RAW. Tonight was Stephanie's last night on the road before heading back home and she used that fact to talk me into family meal time. So I had to show up at this very nice restaurant or else face the wrath of the Helmsley's. I walked in a few minutes late due to unexpected traffic because of a fender bender. I smoothed out my purple dress quickly before approaching the very peppy looking hostess with a name tag that read Hope. How fitting.

"Hey there! Do you have a reservation?" Hope asked.

"Uh actually, I'm meeting some other people….they probably put the reservation under Helmsley."

"Okay, great!" She chirped while looking down at the reservation book and seating chart. "Looks like they're seated already! Why don't you follow me?" She said waving me over to follow her. I followed her through the dining area to a secluded table in the corner. Then she stopped in front of a table with only one inhabitant: Sheamus. I tried not to show a face of surprise at this unexpected dinner companion.

"Hey Sheamus!" I said greeting him as I sat down across from him. The other two spaces had menus and place settings still laying dormant.

"Hello Kennedy! You look very nice this evening."

"Well thanks! You clean up nice as well," I teased. His alabaster cheeks reddened ever so slightly.

"From you that is pretty high praise."

"You know it!" I said giggling. "Don't take this the wrong way, by I had no idea that you were coming to dinner tonight."

"No offense taken. I didn't know you were coming either. Got talked into coming by Hunter, he said it was Stephanie's last night on the road."

"Yeah that's the same shtick they got me with. They made me travel with them on Hunter's bus for three days. THREE DAYS! I was losing my damn mind. I managed to convince them to let me travel on my own again and they suck me back in with a dinner!"

"That's family for ya! We do crazy things for the people we love!" he mused.

"You can say that again!"

* * *

We ordered some drinks and got to talking and soon it was twenty minutes after our reservation time.

"You know the Helmsey's better than me. So I have to ask, are they usually this late?" Sheamus asked with a skeptical tone in his voice.

"Every once in awhile, when they have the kids. But it's uncharacteristic for them when it's just them. I'll give them a call. They might be stuck in the traffic I was stuck in!"

"Sounds like a mighty good idea. I'm starving!"

I dialed Stephanie's number and it began to ring.

"_Hello?" _She answered_._

"Hey, Steph. Where the hell are you guys?"

"_Oh yeah! I forgot to call you! We can't make it," _she said lying to me. I could always tell when she was full of shit.

"You don't say!"

"_Yeah, sorry, Kenz. Is Sheamus there?"_

"Mhmm," I hummed politely not wanting Sheamus to hear any irritation in my voice.

"_Guess you'll just have to eat dinner just the two of you then!" _She chimed a little to happily.

"Oh! You… are…good, Steph. I tip my hat to ya."

"_You bet I am! Have fun! I put condoms in the zipper compartment of your purse!" _She said singsong. My jaw dropped in shock. That sneaky bitch!

"I'm going to kill you…."

"_Love you too! Bye!" _Stephanie said hanging up quickly. I slipped my phone back into my purse.

* * *

"Looks like they can't make it. Work was too pressing!" I fibbed. I was way too mortified to admit that we'd been set up my meddling family.

"That's too bad. You don't have to go to do ya?"

"No."

"Well since we are already here…want to eat?"

"I can't see why not! The food here looks so delicious!"

"Hunter sure knows how to pick a restaurant."

"He really does. I've never been to a bad restaurant with him. I guess all those years on the road gives you a special gift!"

"I guess so…..So I've been meaning to ask you about Monday…" he said changing the subject.

"Oh my gosh! I've been meaning to talk to you about that!" I spat quickly, kind of cutting him off a little bit. "I realized I never really thanked you."

"There's no need!"

"Of course there is! You really saved my ass. I mean Lesnar could have come for me but you stuck around and protected me for a whole hour after the show. It was just very nice of you, especially when I tried to escape like a crazy person."

"No big deal! That's just the kind of guy that I am! And you weren't acting crazy! You are just spunky!"

"Spunky? Now that's an adjective I hadn't heard in a long time!" I said with a giggle. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Of course it is! The best women have a little spunk!"

"Well then, this spunky lady also wants to apologize if you got yelled at by Hunter on Monday night!"

"It's alright. I can hold my own with Hunter. He knows I did I was told. You just didn't…which from the sound of it isn't exactly uncommon!"

"He worries too much!" I insisted.

"He just knows that in ol' Vince's world, his family is his pride and joy. You gotta please the boss man!"

"I suppose so."

* * *

We finished our meal and he walked me out to my car. We said our goodbyes and I got into my car. I couldn't believe that Steph and Hunter set us up like that. I drove back to the hotel and marched right up to their hotel room door. I banged on it loudly.

"Hey kid," Hunter greeted me as if he'd expected my arrival.

"Hi you rotten bastard!" I spat. He just chuckled.

"Stephanie is right there!"

"Awesome!" I stomped into the room.

"Kenz! You are here early! No dessert for you guys eh?" She asked with a wink. I just shot her a furious glare.

"Oh my god! Ew! No, no, no!"

"What? He's a great guy!" She insisted.

"I know he's a wonderful guy but that isn't the point, Steph!"

"What is the point?"

"The point!? The point is that just because he's nice doesn't mean you can just set us up against our will! Stop meddling!" I begged.

"Kennedy Ann McMahon! I will not just stand idly by while you waste all of your time with work. You are young and can act like it once in a while. Get your flirt on, go on dates, find yourself a boyfriend! Just get a life outside of the office and arenas. Please! Mom and I worry about you."

"I have a life…I have made some friends here!"

"Like who?"

"Well Sheamus is a friend, A-Ry, Ben the security officer!" I rattled off quickly. I purposely withheld the information that I'd been hanging out with Ziggler. It was nice to have something in my life that nobody in my family knew about. Something private.

"Those hardly count!"

"Fine, I'll try harder then! If that'll make you happy!"

"It would, yes!"

"Fine…So how the hell did you manage to sneak condoms into my purse? Because that was kind of impressive," I admitted.

"I can't tell you my secrets! That'll ruin my mystique!" I burst into laughter.

"Whatever you say!"

"Is it safe to enter?" Hunter asked as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Yeah it's safe!"

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

"Good. I thought there was going to be a catfight or something," he joked.

"Can I ask you something, Trips?"

"Sure, kiddo. Shoot."

"Did Sheamus know you were setting him up tonight?" I asked curiously.

"Of course not. He was just as surprised as you were when we didn't show," he assured me.

"No bullshit?"

"No bullshit," he answered with an amused chuckle.

"Okay. I was just wondering. I was hoping the joke wasn't just on me!" I exhaled with pure relief.

"You seemed pretty mad."

"I was! It's mortifying to be put into that situation! Stephanie here is just such a meddler sometimes. She always gets into everybody else's business, including me! It just drives me so fucking nuts!" I spat.

"If it helps, we only had the best of intentions! We really just wanted to help you out. We honestly thought we were helping along the inevitable."

"Look, I love you both to pieces. It's sweet of you guys to look after me and try to take care of me, but I don't need help from the two of you with this. I'm a big girl now and I think you guys need to remember that from time to time. Stop treating me like the baby!" I demanded.

"We know you are grown. Hell, you are 26 years old! I just think that Sheamus is a fantastic guy and you should give him a shot. He seems pretty impressed by you and I think the two of you would be good together. That's all," he said with a smile.

"What makes you think he'd be so good for me?"

"He is nice, honest, very trust worthy, down to earth, hysterically funny…" He listed off.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I know he isn't a cocky, arrogant, bastard like you usually date but I think he's more than worth a second glance."

"Hey!" I shouted a little offended. "That is not true!" He glared at me.

"Uh, yeah it is. You date these cocky guys with big egos every time."

"No!"

"Yes. You dated a guy last year that thought he was the best at everything. He then dumped you when you beat him out for that promotion because he couldn't handle not being the best at his job."

"Well he was just a little bit of a perfectionist and was driven to succeed!"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, he was a total jerk but that was only one of my ex's. The rest weren't like that," I argued.

"Okay, whatever you say, Kennedy. Just do yourself a big favor and at least think about giving him a chance. I don't think you'll regret it," he said seriously.

"He's right, Ken!" Stephanie chimed in backing him up.

"Of course you think he is! You two always team up on me!" I whined.

"Not always!" She spat with a knowing smile. "But he is right. Just think about it."

"Okay I will think about it if you two will drop it!"

"Fine!" Hunter agreed. I looked at Stephanie.

"….fine!" she muttered.

"Good. I'm glad we can agree on something."

I said my goodbyes and made my exit from their hotel room. As I walked through the hall to my own room, I couldn't help but think about what Hunter and Stephanie had to say. Maybe I really was overlooking good guys in favor of ones with big egos. It was a lot to think about...maybe I should expand my horizons in the romance department...

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read my newest story! I hope you enjoyed it and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This is a complete work of fiction.**

* * *

**Keeper**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**RAW**

I was all smiles as I entered my office for Raw. With an eager A-Ry in tow, I was oddly happy to get down to business. I sat down at my desk and pulled out my laptop.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yeah, boss?" he answered eagerly.

"Can you go see if Johnny Ace has finished his proposed card for me to go over yet?" I asked sweetly. I felt bad running him all over the place.

"No problem!" He chirped before running off.

I began to look over some paper work when a figure entered my doorway.

"Hey Kenz," Hunter said in his gruff voice, scaring the shit out of me.

"Oh my god! Hey Hunter! Try giving a girl a warning next time!" I teased.

"You are too easy!" I flipped him off with a smile.

"So, what brings you by my lovely office tonight?"

"Well…I just wanted to let you know that I had security keep out Lesnar and Heyman again. Hopefully it goes better this time…but just in case, I want you to have security at your door."

"Absolutely not! I wont hide in here like a scared little girl, Hunter!" I spat. He seemed taken back by my response.

"I thought it would make you feel more at ease to have them. Vince was the one who suggested it. We all just want you safe," he said gently.

"I know and I appreciate that, Trips. I honestly think that security will hold up just fine," I insisted.

"Are you sure?" he asked me with obvious concern on his face.

"I'm sure…..You aren't hanging in here to protect me either," I spat when he didn't move a muscle.

"Oh fine. I will be stopping by now and again to check on you!" he announced as he left the room.

"Whatever Hunter!" I yelled out after him.

* * *

I shook my head ad got back to work. A-Ry returned with the card for the night and I reviewed it. I made changes and sent him back. The show began and I turned to watch the screen. An advertisement for the reveal of Undertakers opponent filled the screen. I felt a wave of excitement at the privilege I'd been given to decide.

Unexpectedly, Punk walked into my office.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I spat sarcastically.

"With your sunny disposition I guess the pleasure is all mine," he shot back just as sarcastically.

"How charming," I mused. "Now what do you want?"

"I want you to change my match," he demanded.

"What is wrong with your match? I decided to put you up against Cena!"

"You are only doing it to appease me after I almost walked out last week," he said accusingly.

"No, I'm doing it because you run your god damn mouth about how good you think you are! I want you to put your money where your giant, flapping mouth is!" I yelled back at him. He was quiet for a moment, just staring at me intently.

"Fine. I'll prove you wrong, just like I've proven everybody else wrong in this business."

"I look forward to it."

"I'm sure," he said looking a bit amused as he headed out of my office.

* * *

I wasn't alone in my office long when A-Ry entered looking a little frantic.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little worried.

"Well…" he began slowly.

"Please tell me walrus and Shrek didn't break loose again!"

"No, no, no! Nothing like that! It's about last week. I found out how they got in," he said a little proudly.

"Please tell me it wasn't Punk! I know Heyman manages him too." I really didn't want to deal with him more than I already had to.

"Nope. You really aren't going to like this…."

"Just tell me!" I begged.

"It was your best friend, Johnny fucking Ace! He gave security the orders to let them in after he heard you were keeping them out!"

"What!? That little rat!" I growled. "Come on Alex!"

I stood up and marched out of that office and down the hall with my assistant in tow. My stiletto boots clacked along loudly and angrily on the cement floors. I threw open his office door to see a nearly empty office.

"Ms. Steele?" Teddy asked politely as he raised out of his chair.

"Hi Teddy dear, where is ol' Johnny douche?" I asked seriously.

"You just missed him."

"Where did he go?"

"Down to the ring actually. You can wait here for him if you want," he offered.

"Oh, that wont be necessary. Thank you for your help, Teddy."

I walked quickly to the curtain and grabbed a microphone. My music began to play and I walked out onto the stage. I didn't say a word as I sashayed down the ramp, my curves swinging back and forth, a look of determination on my face. A-Ry walked ahead of me and parted the ropes for me to pass through them. I walked until I was toe to toe with Laurinitis and smacked him clear across his face. The smacking noise was ridiculously painful sounding but all I could do was grin. He held his face in shock.

"What was that for?" he asked in his always hoarse sounding voice.

"That was for last week, you little bastard!" I spat.

"What are you talking about, Ms. Steele?"

"Last week, the wonderful Vince McMahon was attacked by Heyman and his monster of a man, Brock Lesnar. Now, I had given security the order to keep them out of the building. It turns out that they got in because _someone_ gave the order to let them into the arena. That somebody was you!" I accused.

"Look, I didn't know that they were going after, Vince! I just let them in."

"You are a spineless, sorry excuse for a man, John. Now you need to do something for me."

"What."

"You are going to look into this camera right here and you are going to give Vince McMahon a heartfelt apology," I demanded.

"Who's going to make me?'

"Well if you don't do it, I'm going to let my strapping, strong, very beastly assistant kick the crap out of you until you do. So it's really your choice. You can do it the easy way or the hard way…" He looked nervously at A-Ry and then back at me.

"Fine!" he said positioning himself in front of the camera. "Vince…Mr. McMahon…I just wanted you to know that I am truly and deeply sorry for letting Heyman and Lesnar into the building last week. If I had known that they would do what they did, I wouldn't have let them in. I wish you the best in your recovery!" he said as convincingly as he could muster. He looked at me. "Is that sufficient?"

"I suppose so. Now take your wrinkly ass backstage, I'm tired of looking at you," I said dismissively. He walked backstage like a dog with his tail between his legs, pathetic and sad.

"You should reveal Undertakers opponent!" A-Ry whispered loudly. I nodded in agreement. I had almost forgotten about it.

"Now that Johnny Ace has been taken care of, I believe I have some important information to reveal to you!" The crowd began to cheer knowing what was coming. "Wrestlemania is just around the corner boys and girls. One thing that has become inseparable from Wrestlemania is the infamous streak! The Undertaker is 20-0 at the show of shows! It is a feat that will likely never be replicated, matched, or beaten." I bent down and pulled an envelope out of my stiletto boot. I got a few catcalls for bending over in a dress which nearly made me laugh. A-Ry really did bust out laughing. "This envelope contains a small list of people the board wanted me to chose from for the dead man's opponent. As you guys can see, it hasn't been opened. No offense to the board but I don't need your suggestions or approval. When I was told I was going to be the one to decide, I immediately knew who should get a shot at the streak. So, without further ado, I'd like to announce that this year at Wrestlemania it will be the Undertaker versus CM Punk!"

* * *

Once back in my office, I received a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Boots! What a decision! I'm very proud of you!" he said beaming.

"Thank you. I was hoping it would go over well. I wonder if I'll be hearing from the board anytime soon."

"I think it was a smart move to make the decision without any outside influences. I'll deal with them if they have a problem with it. The choice is brilliant. I have no doubt Taker is pleased as well," he assured me.

"I'm glad you approve. Did you enjoy your apology?"

"You bet I did. He was humiliated. I loved it!" He exclaimed. I could practically hear his giant smile through the phone.

"I thought you might. So is there another reason why you called?" I asked innocently. There was always a reason with him.

"Yes, first of all, I think it was foolish to turn down security measures. I would try to convince you otherwise but we both know you are as stubborn as I am when it comes down to things like this."

"You know me so well!"

"Of course I do, Boots, I basically raised you."

"You've got me there!"

"My final reason for calling is that I need you to close the show."

"Doing what exactly?" I asked confused.

"Well I want you to give an update and then you'll turn it over to the titantron where I will deliver a message to the fans directly."

"That sounds easy enough. I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"Alright. Bye Boots."

"Bye." I quickly hung up.

* * *

I looked over to see a grumpy faced, spiky haired woman standing in my doorway. A delightfully tan and blonde man stood behind her, MITB briefcase in hand. I nearly smiled at the sight of my secret friend. Sometimes secrets were fun.

"Ahh Ms. Guerrero, what can I do for you today?" I asked politely. Dolph mouthed the word hi from behind her with a big smile. I tried not to loose my stern facial expression.

"Well little Kennedy, you can explain to me why my client is being completely ignored!" she whined.

"What do you mean ignored? He has a match every Raw!" I spat.

"He gets booked but he isn't getting the attention he deserves! People like Brock Lesnar, CM Punk, and Randy Orton get showered with attention and great matches. I guess I have to whine and demand things to get my client heard these days! So here I am, demanding better for my client!" She said stomping her feet on the floor.

"Okay. Consider your voice heard. I agree that he is very talented and deserving of attention. I will look into some options for a solid match for Dolph here for Wrestlemania. Sound doable?" I suggested.

"Well…uh…yeah. Great!" the loudmouth said a little surprised at my reply.

"_Thank you," _Dolph mouthed. I nodded.

"I'll let you know when I've come up with something, Vick!"

"Alright then…" She said as she headed out the door, into the hallway. Dolph didn't follow her right away.

"You, me, tonight after the show?" he whispered.

"You're on, Zigs!" I said softly. He smiled and followed his pushy manager out.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was time for the closing segment that Vince had requested. I slowly made my way to the curtain. A bad feeling washed over me which chilled me to my core. It wasn't the ideal time for such a feeling. I adjusted my body hugging, little dress and nervously waited for my music to play once again. Once it did, I grabbed a microphone and strutted as confidently as possible, trying not to show an ounce of anxiousness. I ducked under the top rope and into the ring.

"As you all know, my name is Kennedy Steele and I am your commissioner here on RAW. I'm out here tonight because the boss himself, Vince McMahon asked me to give you all an update on his condition. Last week you all saw as Mr. McMahon was viciously attacked without any provocation what so ever…" I began as I moseyed around inside the ring.

My back was turned to the titantron when a song began that stopped me in my tracks: it was Brock Lesnar's. I was almost too afraid to turn around. I did so slowly and my fears were realized. He and Heyman were walking down the ramp, right towards me. I was alone out here.

"Kennedy, I'd hardly call anything we do unprovoked…" Heyman scolded as they climbed onto the apron.

Brock set foot inside the ring and walked menacingly towards me. I began to slowly back up, terrified. He only grinned his big dopey grin, clearly pleased at the situation. Eventually, my back ran into the turnbuckle. I'd run out of time. He continued to close in on me. The brute moved his arms toward me and I swung my elbow into his face. I heard a cracking sound which I assumed was his nose. That was confirmed as I saw red begin to emerge from his right nostril.

"You bitch!" I heard him mumble. He came at me again and I punched him in the face. I tried to seize the opportunity to escape. "You are going to regret that!" His giant arms grabbed me and yanked me back into the ring, tossing me onto the mat. I hit with a thud. His hand dove into my long blonde hair and he snagged it, pulling me back to my feet. I yelped in pain.

"You aren't so tough now are we, Kennedy?" Heyman teased me as I tried to free myself. Before I knew it I was thrown up and over his shoulder, positioned for an F-5. I took a breath and I was slammed hard, onto the mat. I let out a groan as I rolled back over on the mat. "Let this be a lesson to you. You do not mess with Brock Lesnar and you most certainly don't mess with Paul Heyman!"

Paul continued to ramble with his back towards me. I mustered up the energy to do what nobody would have expected, I began to get up. Using the ropes, I rose shakily to my feet. The movement caught Paul's eye and he turned to me. He pointed to me.

"I'll finish her!" Brock announced.

"You better!" Paul shouted.

I slapped Lesnar across the face before getting thrown back up onto his shoulders. Probably for yet another F-5. I closed my eyes and braced myself for another collusion with the mat. I heard a loud thunk and then I felt myself fall. I opened my eyes to see Sheamus and Brock facing off, exchanging punches. Triple H was running down the ramp as I attempted to crawl back into the corner.

"Kenz! Are you okay?" Hunter asked frantically. I nodded and he pulled me to my feet. I'd been so frightened through this, I was so relieved that he was here. Hunter wrapped his arms around me in a big protective hug. He kept his arm around me as he helped me from the ring. We watched from the ramp as Sheamus brogue kicked Brock in his face. Sheamus was all smiles as he exited the ring and joined us as we stood on the stage.

I couldn't help but that about what an eventful night this night ended up being… I was so glad it was over.

* * *

**Did you see that coming?!**

**I hope you all are enjoying Keeper and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! Things are getting interesting!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This is a complete work of fiction.**

* * *

**Keeper**

**Chapter 9**

After the Brock Lesnar attack, Hunter forced me to get checked out by the WWE doctors at the medical station in the arena. As I'd already known, I was completely fine. I was just going to be extremely sore. Despite the positive diagnosis, Hunter insisted that he accompany me back to my room. I knew it would be easier to just relent and let him have his way. Tonight had been challenging enough and I didn't want to fight anymore. Besides, I knew he was just doing it out of worry. His heart was in the right place.

"I can carry my own bags, Hunter!" I spat. He had my purse and bag on one arm and his other arm was around me as he guided me down the hall. I hated the feeling of being treated like I'm incapable.

"I know you can but you wont, Kenz!"

"I'm not some frail and dainty human being!" I argued.

"I know that. It's just the least I could do, kid."

"What do you mean? This is so much more than you should be doing." I asked as he opened my hotel room door, leading my inside.

"It's just the least I could do after doing this to you. It was my fault and I feel awful," he said sounding really down.

"Trips…" I said irritated as he avoided eye contact. "Trips! God damn it Trips, look at me!" I yelled. He finally looked up.

"What?"

"This wasn't your fault. I've been poking the beast. I'm the one who turned down extra security. I should have taken the situation much more seriously."

"I should have forced the security thing. I could have and should have. I'm the COO and I'm supposed to do what's best for my employees. I failed you tonight, Kennedy."

"That is bullshit. It's not your fault. It is Brock Lesnar's fault…it is Paul Heyman's fault. Blame them, it's a much more productive use of your time and energy," I said sternly.

"I guess you are right."

"Of course I am, I'm a McMahon, we're always right. Now go home, I need my beauty sleep!" Hunter finally laughed.

"Alright. I have security at all the hotel entrances. They will make sure the gruesome twosome don't get into the building or anywhere near you or your room."

"Okay, Hunter."

"Get a good night's rest and I'll see you tomorrow, Kid."

"Okay, Night, Trips."

* * *

He took off and I was left alone with my thoughts. I managed to pull my sore and bruising body off of the bed and over to my suitcase that was laying on the floor. I dug through it and found some comfy clothes to wear. It took me a little while, but I wriggled into a pair of tiny yoga shorts and a tank top. I stood back up and was about to climb into bed when a soft knocking occurred at my door. I walked to the door and answered it.

"Hel…lo…Dolph?" I said a little surprised by the blonde man's presence.

"Hey. Sorry to come over unannounced…." he said a little embarrassed.

"Don't be. Want to come in?"

"I was counting on it. Just wanted to see you since our plans got derailed," he said softly as he walked into my room, having a seat at the edge of my bed.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot. I should have called you!" I said sitting down next to him. "Now I feel like a flakey asshole!"

"Oh no, don't worry about it. I saw what happened and knew you probably wouldn't be making it. You took a hell of a lot of punishment out there!"

"Yeah and I will be feeling it for the foreseeable future!" I joked.

"I have to say, you were quite impressive in that ring."

"Oh hardly! I got my ass kicked!"

"Pfft, what ever! You held your own against Brock Lesnar. He is a pro wrestler and former MMA fighter. It was quite a feat…you busted his nose open! Believe me when I say that people are impressed by that little encounter. You kicked ass in a tiny dress!" he said with a big grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well thank you. I'm glad somebody was impressed by that embarrassing fiasco!" I said with a giggle. "What's in the bag, Zigs?" I asked finally noticing he'd brought a plastic bag from a store.

"Well, funny you should ask! I brought us burgers from this little bar down the street. I'm not sure if you are even hungry or not….but I thought it might make you feel better since bar food seems to be your guilty pleasure. Every time we hang out after Raw you buy a burger from the bar. I just thought that after such a rough night, you'd want one," he said simply.

"Oh, Zigs! That is so sweet of you! I'm starving!" He reached into the bag and it emerged with a burger. He handed it to me and I dug in. "Oh my gosh, you even got it with no pickles!"

"I know you always take them off," he said with a smile so big I could see those adorable dimples of his.

"I can't believe you've paid so close attention!" I said taking a big bite.

"I pay a lot of attention to you….so uh… I also brought a DVD of that comedian I was telling you about and a deck of cards. I thought we could hang out a little bit…if you want of course. It was a long night, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted me to head out so you can get some rest…"

"I love it if you stayed to hang out…" I said softly.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel obligated to…" he said giving me the out.

"I'm positive. I'm pretty sure I'm still running off of adrenaline right now. No way I'd be able to sleep anyways." He grinned.

"Alright…so what card game are you horrible at?"

"None of them!"

"Oh, come on! I need to be able to beat you at something. We already know that pool is your forte!" He teased.

"What can I say? I've got skills, Zigs!"

* * *

We settled in and played several different card games. Poker, gin, blackjack we played a little bit of everything. We exchanged victories with neither of us gaining substantial advantage over the other.

"I see we are at a standstill…" I deadpanned.

"I suppose we are…" he said seriously.

"Let's do something! I need a drink!" I said suddenly.

"I could use one too. I wish I would have brought some alcohol with me. I just didn't know if you'd be on pain medicine or not."

"That's okay. Quick! What time is it?"

"1:17 am. Why?"

"Damn it! We aren't going to be able to get any! Places stop selling booze!" I whined.

"Wait! I have an idea! Come on!" He said jumping to his feet.

"What are we doing?"

"Just come on!" He said gently grabbing my wrists and pulling me towards him. I gave in and followed him into the hallway. Still holding my arm, he lead me to the elevator and pushed a button for the 1st floor.

"Are you going to fill me in or not?" I said nearly pouting.

"Shhh…not yet," he said with a satisfied smirk. He seemed quite entertained by my anxiousness.

"Oh, come on!" I whispered.

"It's cute how uncomfortable you get when you aren't in control."

"I don't get uncomfortable!"

"Yeah…yeah you do," he said with a chuckle.

We walked slowly into the edge of the lobby.

"The lobby?" I asked a little puzzled by what this 'plan' entailed.

"Yes. You ready to hear the plan?"

"Finally!"

"So how good are your acting skills?" he asked slowly.

"Well I pretend that you are interesting…so you tell me," I joked. His eyes narrowed.

"Very funny, K-Steele."

"What did you just call me?"

"K-Steele. You know after your name."

"I've just never been called that before…"

"Well I call you that…just not to your face…but now that it is out there, I plan on continuing to call you that."

"That's fine," I said with a giggle. It was kind of sweet that he had a little nickname for me. "So what's the plan, Zigs?"

"You are going to cause some sort of distraction here in the lobby and I'm going to slip back into the kitchen to search for the goods."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. Just remember, don't use real names. Just in case," he said with a wink.

"This seems like an awful idea!" I giggled.

"It'll be fun. Trust me." I just looked up at him. "Do you trust me? I wouldn't steer you wrong…"

"I….I trust you."

"Good. It's show time."

* * *

Dolph began to walk across the lobby. I stood nervously near the desk. He gave me a hand gesture telling me to get on with it already. I took a breath and walked up to the desk clerk.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well….Missy," I said reading her name tag. "I was just wondering if you could help me with a little something…"

"What do you need?" She questioned. I put my hand to my forehead.

"I-I…"

"Mamn, are you okay?"

"Just feeling…Just feeling a little…faint…" I threw myself back and I hit the floor. I immediately regretted it as my back was already insanely sore and achy from Brock.

"Oh my god, Mamn! Mamn!" She yelled a little frantically. I heard her walk over to me and she knelt down. I felt her fell for my pulse. "Oh thank god," she said with relief as she discovered I was in fact breathing. The tried to wake me for a minute before Dolph arrived.

"Candance! Candance sweetheart wake up!" he said dramatically selling our criminal alter egos. I opened my eyes.

"Dylan? What happened?!" I said pretending to be confused.

"It's okay, you just fainted," he said softly.

"Where am I?" I said sitting up slowly.

"The lobby."

"Oh, I'm so embarrassed!" I said feigning mortification.

"Should I call an ambulance?" The clerk asked. I looked at Dolph, shooting him a look.

"No, No! That isn't necessary. I'm just going to take her back to our room! I'll give her some water and havbe her lay down. I'm sure she'll be fine," Dolph insisted.

"That's a good idea, babe," I said as he helped me up.

"Thank you so much….Missy," He said as he began to lead me away.

We were almost out of the lobby when a bottle fell out of Dolph's jacket. We both looked back. Missy was looking at us with a furious look on her face.

"You two get back here!" She yelled. Zigs bent down and picked up the bottle.

"Bill it too my room, it's 419!" I shouted as Dolph and I ran towards the stairwell laughing away.

When we arrived at my room, room 331, we were still in hysteric laughter. He pulled out his stolen loot.

"That was so much fun!" I squealed.

"I told you to trust me!" He said handing me a glass of wine.

"The best you could come up with was wine!" I teased.

"Well I was in a time crunch!"

"I guess, I'll let you off the hook then…"

"Oh good….I wonder who really is in room 419," he mused. "The poor sap is going to really love his higher bill…I almost feel bad." A small smile crossed my lips.

"Oh, I don't feel bad at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah…I know who is in room 419. They are on the WWE payroll." Dolph eyed me strangely. "I get a list of the WWE rooms so I can find people," I said with a shrug.

"Well who is it?"

"John Laurinitis!" I said doing my best Johnny Ace impression. He immediately began to laugh his ass off.

"You are good, K-Steele."

"Tell me about it!" I said cockily.

* * *

We began drinking and watching a movie.

"So I forgot to say thank you for earlier…" he said out of nowhere.

"For what?"

"Handling Vickie so well in your office. I know she can be totally ridiculous."

"Well you are welcome. She _is_ kind of insane. I still think she is holding you back, Zigs."

"You still think so?"

"Yeah. I think you've out grown her."

"I guess…I just don't know. She's gotten me this far…" he said unsure.

"I know, I just feel like with how talented you are you could have been main eventing by now. No pressure or anything. Just think about it."

"I will."

"Seriously….You have to trust me, I've been around this business for quite awhile."

"I trust you, K-Steele."

"Good. Hey Zigs?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you came tonight," I said honestly. A smile crossed his face.

"Me too."

* * *

**I hope you all are enjoying Keeper and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! Things are getting interesting!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This is a complete work of fiction.**

* * *

**Keeper**

**Chapter 10**

**RAW**

By the following Monday I was feeling pretty much healed up and back to normal. I was grateful for that because I could walk into the arena tonight with my head held high and looking strong. I'd gone toe to toe with Lesnar, an MMA fighter and pro wrestler and I'd come out rather unscathed. I was proud of that fact and hoped that it showed my resiliency.

"You ready kid?" Hunter asked me. I snapped my head in his direction.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I replied a little nervously as his bus pulled into the arena parking lot.

"Good. He's not going to get his hands on you again! I can promise you that, Kenz," he said seriously.

"I know. I'm not afraid, Hunter."

"I know you aren't. You are a tough girl!"

"You say that but at the same time you are hovering over me _very_ over protectively!" I shot back with a smile.

"If I let something happen to you I'll have to answer to two people: Vince and my wife. Neither one of those are people you want to make angry."

"Oh believe me, I know," I said with a soft chuckle.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

I grabbed my bag and followed Hunter out of the bus. He slowed his pace a little so I could keep up in my high heeled boots. He was constantly scanning the environment to make sure Lesnar wasn't coming towards me. He was quite protective. We entered the arena and walked through to corridors to my office. I set my things next to my desk and plopped into the chair. Hunter stood near the doorway.

"I'm not allowing security to stand at my door all night," I said without him having to ask. He shot me a look.

"I knew you were going to say that. So I wasn't even going to ask. I came up with a different solution because you are stubborn as hell."

"Am I going to hate it?"

"Probably!" He said with a chuckle. "But in all seriousness, You see the door across the hall?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's _my _office for the night. Sheamus and I will be in there all night. We can see your door and what's happening…" I opened my mouth to object but before I could get out the words he cut me off. "It's not negotiable, Kenz!"

"What? Everything is negotiable!"

"When you stay stuff like that I can tell who raised you!" he joked.

"Guilty as charged."

"But seriously, you have no choice in the matter. Last week I let you decide even though your decision was against my better judgment. I let you decide instead of listening to my gut and it ended up badly. I refuse to listen to anything other than my gut this time. So, you are stuck with me and Sheamus across the hall and A-Ry here with you. You are not to go anywhere without one of us escorting you," he insisted.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope. I couldn't be more serious. Don't make me be the bad guy here!"

"Too late. Now go away, I have work to do!" I said with my hands on my hips.

"Fine. I'll be watching!" He said loudly as he left the room.

"Creeper!"

* * *

I sat in my office watching the show when the 'best in the world' waltzed into my office. I could see Hunter leaning over watching from across the hall. I took a deep breath.

"What glorious reason has blessed me with your presence today?" I said sarcastically.

"Like I need a reason to come and piss you off," he said with a sly smile.

"Fair enough. So what can I do for you?" I said with a sigh.

"I don't need anything I just wanted to talk to you."

"Really?" I asked unconvinced.

"Really."

"About what?"

"Well first of all, I wanted to apologize for Paul's behavior last week. I didn't have anything to do with it but still, he shouldn't have attacked you like that. So for that…I'm sorry," he said with a shrug.

"Uh thanks."

"And I wanted to thank you…for giving me the match against Undertaker for Wrestlemania. I know I probably wasn't on the shortlist from the board…so I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate it," he said seriously. I felt my facial expression soften.

"You are welcome but to be honest, I thought you deserved it most. Plus you've surpassed every obstacle I've thrown at you. I give credit where credit is due."

"Well I assure you that you've made the right choice. I'll prove it at Wrestlemania."

"I hope so. I don't want to catch heat from the board on this."

"Alright. You'll just have to see then."

"I will."

Punk headed out of my room through the door, making his exit. Hunter was making faces at me like the goof he was.

"Fuck you Hunter!" I yelled. He began to laugh. I grabbed my stress ball out of my bag and tossed it at him. It nailed him in the chest.

"God damn it Boots!" He yelled. My jaw dropped and Hunter realized what he'd just called me. I immediately became a little nervous because I had no idea who was in the hallway and heard him call me that nickname. Nobody knew that Hunter and I were pretty much family. I was hoping that if anybody heard it they wouldn't think twice about it.

* * *

As the night progressed I became more and more at ease. Nothing too eventful had occurred and that was a relief…

Cameras were rolling, showing an interaction between Laurinitis and Teddy. He was berating the poor man for a very minor and trivial mistake. I immediately began to feel bad for the tag team match enthusiast.

"That poor guy…" A-Ry said sympathetically.

"I know. He is such a sweet man too," I said agreeing.

"Is there anything you could do to help him out?" he asked. I was quiet a moment, wracking my brain for a way for Teddy to still be employed.

"You know what…I think there might be….lets go on a little trip, shall we?"

"Okay, Boss."

I began to quietly walk/sneak out of my office when I heard Hunter call out. I froze. I was busted.

"Where are you going?!" he yelled.

"Just down the hall!" I fibbed.

"Take Sheamus!" he ordered.

"I have A-Ry…I think I'll be fine." He shot me a serious look. "Oh fine. Come on Sheamus!" He got up and followed us down the hall. "Sorry you got dragged onto Kennedy security detail service," I said feeling a bit bad.

"Ah, it's alright Ken. It makes it more interesting. I'd just be sitting on my arse otherwise," he said pretty assuring.

"Well I still feel bad! Remind me I owe you one!" I said with a chuckle.

"Will do…even though it's quite unnecessary."

Five minutes later I was walking towards Johnny Ace's office with a camera crew in tow.

"Okay, both of you can wait out here," I said softly outside the door. They nodded obediently.

"Good luck!" Alex said happily.

* * *

I burst through the door and into Johns office.

"What the heck are you doing in here!" Johnny yelled.

"Whoa, is that any way to greet your commissioner?" I asked with a cocky smile.

"Well…I uh…Teddy! I thought I told you to keep people out of my office!" he complained to poor Teddy as he entered the office.

"I was running the other errand you asked me to run!" he said defending himself.

"You are a worthless pi-" Johnny Ace began.

"Shut up!" I interjected. "Stop treating him like garbage! He's human being."

"I'll treat him however I see fit, Ms. Steele," he seethed. "Now why are you in my office?"

"I came to see Teddy actually."

"Well what can I do for you Kennedy?" Teddy asked politely.

"I'll cut to the chase. Last week we had a referee quit. If I remember correctly, you were a referee once upon a time for this company, So I'm offering you the position so you don't have to put up with his crap!"

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. Teddy, would you like to be my new ref?" I asked. A big smile crossed his lips as I held out a referee shirt.

"I would love to, Kennedy!"

"You can't do that, Teddy!" Laurinitis argued.

"I can and I will. I quit playa!" Teddy said proudly as he grabbed the shirt and headed out of Johns office, a giant smile on his face.

"Ouch. See you later Johnny boy!" I said with a chuckle as I left his office.

* * *

Sheamus and A-Ry escorted me back to my office.

"That was a good thing you did there, Kennedy," Sheamus said softly.

"Yeah. He's a good guy and he deserved better than the way he was treated."

"Well it was something you didn't have to do but you did. It was nice."

"I guess so."

* * *

Once back in my office, I continued to watch the show. It seemed to be another trouble absent show…until the end of the show. Brock Lesnar's music hit and Paul Heyman emerged as he was permitted. Brock was suspended but I did approve Heyman's admittance into the building. Heyman by himself wasn't much of a threat. I wasn't even slightly surprised that Paul would emerge to speak. He couldn't ever resist an open microphone.

Once in the ring, his whiny voice began.

"_My name is Paul Heyman. I am here to represent my client Brock Lesnar. My client has been wrongfully suspended. Suspended for doing absolutely nothing at all that was unprovoked…." _My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe him coming out into _my _ring to tell such blatant lies.

"Hey, A-Ry? Can you run this over to Hunter across the hall?" I asked sweetly.

"Absolutely. Be right back!" He said grabbing the papers and walking out of the room.

I immediately jumped up and ran down the hall, my stilettos smacking against the concrete floors. I made it to the curtain easily and grabbed a microphone. My music was cued.

* * *

I stepped out onto the stage with a sly smile on my face.

"Oh Paul…you disillusioned asshat!" I growled into the microphone, walking down the ramp.

"Kennedy Steele…nice to see you up and walking about!" he mused.

"Of course I am! The beast, Brock Lesnar, couldn't keep me down. Kind of sad isn't it? A big bad MMA fighter and wrestler couldn't do little ol' me in. No broken bones or sprains or even concussions….just a few bumps and bruises."

"Well we weren't trying to kill you! Had we been out to harm you, rest assured, you'd be injured, Ms. Steele!" he barked.

"Paul, Paul, Paul…you are full of it. You think you can just do whatever you want….to bully me into doing what you want. That isn't how it works," I said getting close to him.

"We really made a simple request from you, _Ms. Commissioner_. All my client and I want is a very simple rematch at Wrestlemania. Brock Lesnar versus Triple H needs to happen at the show of shows!" He insisted.

"I already told you, _Paul,_ I cannot force him into a match with Brock. Hunter isn't on the active roster. He is on the part time roster, therefore, _he _decides when he'd like to come back for active competition, not me. Plain and simple."

"Well…why don't you talk some sense into Hunter?"

"Why would I do that?'

"Because I can't guarantee the safety of anybody around here until we get that match…especially you…" he said with a bit of threat in his voice.

Surprisingly, Triple H's song began through the arena to a chorus of cheers. Hunter made his way down the ramp with an angry scowl on his face. I winced. I knew he wasn't especially happy that I snuck off unattended. He entered the ring and approached us. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked sans mic. I nodded.

"I'm fine, Hunter." He nodded and took the microphone from my hands. He then stood protectively between me and Paul.

"Triple H! How nice of you to join us!" Paul cheered sarcastically.

"I'm not going to stand idle while you beat and threaten people here!" Hunter yelled.

"Well you know what we want!"

"So? I don't care what you want," Trips said sternly.

"You should, you really should," he insisted.

"Why?"

"Because we already injured your father-in-law, Vince McMahon….and we have already attacked the precious, spitfire, Kennedy Steele…"

"What's your point?"

"Well I think you should grant us the match or else…Boots won't be safe anymore…."he said pointing past Hunter to me. My eyes widened at the use of my nickname.

"What did you just call her?"

"I think we both know what I just called her."

"Come on, Kennedy…we're getting you out of here!" Hunter said putting his arm around my shoulders and ushering me out of the ring. Wordlessly, I did exactly what he said to do.

We began to walk up the ramp as Paul leered with a pleased smile. Hunter walked me to the curtain but didn't follow me through it. Sheamus and A-Ry were waiting there for me. We all stood next to the monitor to watch the show down.

"Smart move ushering your Mistress out of arms way, Hunter," Paul quipped.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hunter said angrily as he walked aggressively down the ramp. He looked like he was about to snap.

"You heard me perfectly clear, Hunter!"

Unfortunately for Heyman, the cerebral assassin had made it to the ring and tacked him to the ground, delivering a round of vicious punches.

* * *

Utterly humiliated, I rushed back to my office with the boys in tow.

"Are you okay?" Sheamus asked timidly as I sat down in my desk chair.

"No…no, I'm not…." I said honestly.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I need to get out of here. Walk me to the bus?" I asked softly.

"Absolutely." He bent down and grabbed my bag. "Let's go."

He followed me all the way to Hunter's bus. He was silent which I greatly appreciated. I just wanted to be out of here. The Irishman placed my bag on the bus. He looked as if he was about to leave but stopped himself.

"It's goin' to be alright, Kennedy," he said giving me a big hug. Although I didn't know him very well, the hug was actually what I needed.

"I hope so."

"I'll be seein' ya."

"Alright. Thanks for everything." He nodded and left the bus.

I sat on the couch and put my head on my hands. I was absolutely and completely mortified. Now all of the WWE Universe thought I was Hunters dirty mistress and I didn't know how to come back from it. What a tangled mess my life had just become.

* * *

**I hope you all are enjoying Keeper and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! Things are getting interesting! I also want to thank you so much for the support for this story and my writing in general. You guys are the best.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This is a complete work of fiction.**

* * *

**Keeper**

**Chapter 11**

A few days after Raw, I found myself pulling up to the McMansion. I nervously walked up the familiar walkway to the front door. Although I usually rang the doorbell, I wasn't so patient today. Today, I just walked right in. I walked through the foyer to the formal dining room. The room was already full of activity.

"Boots, sweetheart! You're here! Take a seat!" Vince said enthusiastically.

"Will do," I said as I plopped down in a chair next to Hunter at the table.

"Hey Kid, how are you holding up?" he asked softly.

"Okay. Been avoiding the internet!" I said with a laugh.

"I can't blame you there. The internet gets nasty, especially about stuff like this."

"Yeah, I can't even believe I'm in this predicament! It all feels surreal."

"You aren't the only one!"

Just then Stephanie came through the door.

"Oh, hey, Steph!"

"Hey, Kennedy."

"How are ya?"

"Great…uh can I get your help with something in the other room?" She asked me seriously. It all made me a little uneasy...she was acting weird, almost distant.

"Absolutely," I said getting up from the table. I followed her out of the room and down the hall a little to the library.

"So, I don't know how to say this…" She began.

"Look, I'm sorry that your marriage and family are getting dragged onto tv. It must be really difficult to hear people speculate about your life," I said apologetically.

"Yeah, it's been rough but we'll make it through this…but that wasn't why I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh. Well, what is it?"

"I just…before we can tackle this…I need to know."

"Know what?" I asked completely confused.

"Is it true? Is what Paul accused you and Hunter of true?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Oh my god! Oh course it isn't true! Stephanie! We are practically sisters! I would never do that to you!" I spat. I was appalled that she even had to ask.

"Thank god, Kenz!" Steph said wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "I'm so happy to hear that, you have no idea!"

"I'm a little offended that you had to ask."

"I know and I'm sorry. I just needed to hear you say it. I didn't want to be one of those women who hear the rumors and automatically dismiss them. Those women are often the ones who get messed around on. I just wanted to check."

"Alright. Let's not tell anybody we had this conversation."

"Deal. I love you, Kenz."

"I love you too, Steph," I said giving her another hug.

* * *

Following our discussion, I rejoined Hunter and Vince in the other room.

"Sorry about that gentlemen," I said politely.

"That's quite alright, Boots. Now that we are all here, we need to get down to business."

"Alright, Vince, what's the plan?" Hunter asked curiously.

"Well we sure as hell aren't going to tell them the entire truth!" he bellowed.

"Poppa, what are we going to say about it then?" I asked.

"We are going to tell the truth: that there is no affair. You guys are just friends who have worked together for the past few years. None of it is a lie!"

"But Vince, that just sounds like a bad cover up!" Hunter said with some concern in his voice.

"I kind of agree with Trips on this one," I said in agreement.

"I know but without any proof of an affair, this will go away. Trust me! We'll handle this one the right way."

"Are you sure you don't just want me to admit how I'm connected to this family?" I offered.

"Absolutely. You have worked so hard for so long in this company. I want you to get the credit that you deserve for such great hard work. If that means keeping that information concealed, then so be it. We are all family and that means we take care of each other. So here we are," Vince said assured.

"Are you on board with this, Hunter?" I asked. "Because this effects you to." He shifted in his chair before placing his big hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm on board, Kid. You are like a little sister to me and I want the best for you. It's important to you that this remain a secret so that means it's important to me."

"There you go! We have a game plan!" Vince cheered.

Just then Linda popped her head into the room.

"Are we doing the surprise yet?" She asked with a hint of giddiness in her voice.

"I don't see why not, dear!" Vince replied. Linda came into the room and stood behind Vince's chair, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Surprise? For who? What is it?" I said rattling off questions. Vince chuckled.

"You are a smart girl…if you don't know what it is…it's probably for you!"

"It's for me, Pops?" I squealed.

"Yes. It is." He placed a folder on the table and opened it revealing a picture. "We got you your own tour bus!" he said proudly.

"What!? Oh my gosh! You guys didn't have to do that. It must have been so expensive!" I said elated.

"Cost is no object when it comes to our kids, you should know that by now!" Linda chimed in.

"I know. It's just…wow!"

"Well don't get too excited. You wont be able to use it for two weeks, it's getting remodeled inside."

"That's fine, I can't wait. It'll make my life so much easier!"

"Linda and I thought so too. Plus you'll be safer."

"Yeah, yeah. You guys worry too much!" I said dismissively. "But seriously, thank you..."

* * *

Sunday morning, I was woken up by the sound of my phone vibrating on the night stand next to my face. I groaned and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hi, Ms. Steele. Sorry if I woke you," Harry, one of the talent relation assistants, said apologetically.

"It's fine. What can I do for you?" I said as politely as possible this close to waking up.

"Well…we need you to get on a plane to Chicago today."

"What? I'm not sure I heard you correctly, because I heard you say that I'm supposed to get on a plane to Chicago today."

"You heard me right," he said with hesitation in his voice.

"Why on earth do I need to go there today? The show isn't until Monday…my flight was booked for early Monday afternoon," I said trying to remain calm.

"I know, Ms. Steele, and I'm sorry. There's just been a situation that has come up and you specifically need to handle it."

"What's going on?"

"It's Punk. He's been highly agitated and a little angry with us. We need somebody to do his media day with him tomorrow and keep him happy."

"Why do I have to be the one who does it?" I asked curiously. I was hoping I could get out of it somehow.

"Because you are the only one who he reacts well too. We need you, Kennedy!"

"Alright. You book the flight and text me the details."

"Will do. Have a great day."

"You to, bye." I hung up the phone and groaned. This wasn't a great start to my day!

* * *

At about 8pm, I checked into my Chicago hotel room. I threw my things down irritably. This week had been a long one and all I really wanted to do was be at home, in my comfy bed or even in my giant bath tub. Instead I was on Punk patrol. I grabbed my purse and headed to the address that had been faxed to me. I climbed back into my rental, typed in the address into my GPS and got going.

A short while later, I'd reached my destination. I grabbed my bag and walked up to the front door. I rang the doorbell and waited patiently. After a moment the door opened.

"Kennedy…making house calls now?" He joked.

"Unfortunately…can I come in?"

"No. I was just about to leave. I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

"Uh, I guess I could go for a bite to eat," I admitted.

"Come on, I'll drive."

"Okay." I said before I followed him to a car and hopped into the passenger seat.

We drove mostly silently the few minutes to the restaurant. We grabbed a table and quickly placed our orders.

"So, did you come here early just for me?" he teased. He knew full well that I did.

"Forcibly, yes. I was not a happy camper to have to get here so much earlier."

"Well what can I say? I didn't request or want somebody sent here."

"What the hell did you do that I got sent here?"

"I just questioned some stuff. They have deemed me unreasonable lately and I think they got paranoid. They think I'll no show media events…" he said slowly.

"Which you wont do…correct?"

"Well obviously not with you here!" he joked again.

"Good answer!" I said with a chuckle.

"I'll be good, I promise, Ms. Steele," he said obediently.

"That's all I ask," I said hopefully before beginning to dig into the food on my plate.

* * *

The next morning, bright and early I arrived in front of Punks house. I honked the horn a few times hoping he'd come out. He didn't. I picked up my phone and dialed his phone number that I'd been given. It rang and rang before he finally picked up.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Please tell me you didn't just wake up!" I said groaning. "I'm in front of your place right now."

"I'll be out soon…" he said calmly.

"I swear to god!" I threatened as I hung up.

I could feel myself growing more and more irritated by the second. Much to my surprise, he emerged after a minute. He had a broad smile on his face as he slipped into the passenger seat.

"You weren't really sleeping when I called were you?"

"Nope," he said smugly.

"Why would you freak me out like that, you ass?!" I snapped. He chuckled.

"I thought it would be funny….it was. You are too easy, Steele!" he mused.

"I take my job very seriously!"

"I can tell…"

"Mmmhm."

We continued our drive in silence.

"Oh come on! Are you going to be like this all day?" Punk complained.

"Like what?"

"All grumpy and aggressive!"

"Like you are one to talk!" I snapped again.

"Fair enough."

"We're here," I said as we pulled up to the radio station. I parked and we walked into the building. As we walked, I handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Key points and focus suggestions. Do not stray far from the list, I'm warning you. Bad behavior will not benefit you…"

"What'll happen if I do misbehave? Do I get spanked?" he asked cheekily.

"No, you will not get spanked! Perv! Look, the board is a little uneasy about you facing off against Taker. If you misbehave, they might use it as an excuse to take it away from you," I replied honestly. He looked a little taken back by it.

"Is that why you're here? To make sure I don't screw up and make you look bad for giving me such an opportunity?" he shot back.

"I uh…I hadn't thought about it that way. I _would_ like it if you didn't blow it, for me _and_ for you. I'm really here because nobody else can handle you, Punk. I was sent here because nobody else wants to argue with you."

"I'm not a difficult person to work with," he said simply.

"Evidently you are," I snapped back.

"No, I just don't care for people blowing smoke up my ass!" He growled.

"Whatever, you say!" I cheered enthusiastically. "We're here."

We were lead through the building and after a few minutes, we reached the booth. As soon as we entered the room, we were both given headsets and positioned in front of the microphones.

"Now I'm here just to make sure you don't screw it up. Pretend I'm not here," I insisted before taking a sip of my coffee.

"You got it, Commish," he said with a sarcastic salute.

"For you guys just tuning in this is Dave Danes on station 109.2. We are being joined by WWE superstar and Chicago native, CM Punk. Welcome to the show," the radio host boasted happily.

"Thank you, but lets not forget the lovely lady I brought with me today, my boss and the WWE Commissioner, Kennedy Steele. She'll be running Raw tonight at the Allstate arena!" Punk said plugging the show. I glared at him. He'd intentionally disobeyed me and now I had to go along with it because it was live on the radio.

"Thanks for having me, Dave," I said politely in a forced pleasant tone. Punk smiled like a cocky bastard. I shook my head.

He was messing with me and it wasn't even 7am yet. I was in for a really long day…. Just another day in the life of Kennedy Steele, WWE commissioner.

* * *

**I hope you all are enjoying Keeper and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! Things are getting interesting! I also want to thank you so much for the support for this story and my writing in general. You guys are the best.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This is a complete work of fiction.**

* * *

**Keeper**

**Chapter 12**

**RAW**

After a very long day of media stops with Punk, I was a little exhausted. Punk continued to mess with me the entire day. It was as if he took pleasure getting on my damn nerves. Although I had to admit that he made the day interesting. I really had to be on my toes with him around which was entertaining but being so on guard took a lot of energy.

As I pulled into the arena parking lot, I felt a little relief that I could escape his escapades.

"Well I guess our media day together is officially over!" I said with a bit of pep in my voice.

"Awww don't sound so excited! You know you had fun with me today!" he teased.

"It sure was interesting. I'll give ya that," I said with a chuckle. "Please behave in the future so I don't have to be your personal care taker every time you have an important media day!"

"Oh, fine! I'll try my best."

"Good!" I exclaimed as we got out of the car and headed into the arena.

"Well I'll be seeing ya, Steele!"

"That you will."

"Want me to pass any messages to Paul?" he asked cheekily.

"Yeah, tell him to piss off!" He chuckled.

"Will do."

* * *

We parted ways and I marched along the hallway. I was a little anxious about tonight because Hunter and I had to discuss the affair allegations at some point. It was just something I wish would just go away on its own although I know it wouldn't or can't.

"Kennedy! There you are!" A-Ry said putting an arm around my shoulders.

"I guess you found me! What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that Hunter is here in the building already. He stopped by to see if you were in yet, obviously you weren't. Also you have a visitor waiting for you in your office."

"Please tell me it isn't Laurinitis or Heyman!" I whined.

"It isn't either of them."

"Are you just telling me this because I told you to, or is it really not either of them?" I joked.

"It really isn't Heyman or Laurinitis."

"Oh good," I said as I reached my office door. I opened it to see the Show off himself sitting in my office.

"uh…do you mind giving us some privacy? I'd like to argue with him in private," I said fibbing a little to Alex.

"I don't mind at all. I've got some things to do before the show anyways," he said heading back down the hallway. I looked back at Dolph who had a big smile on his face. I closed the door behind me and walked over to my desk.

"How are you K-Steele?" He asked softly. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of his little nickname for me.

"I'm okay. What did I do right to get such a handsome visitor?" I joked with a flirty tone.

"You just lucked out I guess," he said with a shrug. "_Plus _I haven't seen you in like a week…I missed you."

"I missed you too," I admitted.

"I hoped you would."

"How could I not?... Soooo where does Vickie think you are?" I asked. "Because I know you definitely didn't tell her you were coming to see me!"

"Weeeellll, she thinks I'm out talking with Cody. We are teaming up in a tag team match later so she bought it," he said with a laugh.

"Aren't you just a clever young man!" I teased.

"Hey! I'm older than you, _young_ lady!" he said emphasizing the word young.

"I know but I'm your boss…I wanted to sound official and old man sounded mean. I mean you are too good looking to be considered old. You are all bronzed and Adonis like after all."

"I _am_ pretty good looking…" he joked. I playfully hit him in the shoulder. He lifted his hand to the spot I hit, pretending it hurt. "So, K-Steele, how are you?"

"I-uh…I'm alright. Just fine actually. It's all fine and dandy!"

"Really? Because you seem a little nervous for everything to be all fine and dandy," he observed. Dolph's face had the smallest smirk on his face that was accompanied by a hint of concern.

"I-its fine….seriously."

"It's okay not to be fine from time to time. We all are at some point or another. I know that we tend to just have light hearted fun together…but I can be serious too. If you want to talk, now or ever, about anything or everything…I'm here for you," Dolph said softly and almost a little shyly.

"That goes for you too. I'm here for you, Zigs."

"Good," he said standing up and stepping towards me. He put an arm around my shoulder. "Now talk to me. I can tell you need to just get it out."

"Okay...It's just this whole Heyman/Lesnar predicament. It's all a big, huge mess! They have been giving me a hard time since the day I got here. I didn't do anything to them, Zigs. They just started at me! I had no choice but to try to control the situation!" I said rambling anxiously. Knowing that I was acting like a total nut job. "The more I tried to fix it, the more I fanned the flames! They freaking attacked me! All I did was keep them out of the building and they retaliate by mauling me. I was lucky that Hunter and Sheamus saved my ass! But what thanks does Hunter get?! Accusations! Accu-fucking-sations about infidelity!" I spat trying to calm myself down from my word rampage. Dolph just looked at me silently. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Yeah…can I ask you a question?" he said in a very serious tone.

"I guess so."

"Are the rumors true?" he asked softly and almost nervously. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"It's okay…but they really aren't true! That's why I'm so pissed! I mean, why is it so hard to believe that Hunter helped me out because he is a good person and an even better friend? Why is it always about lies and sex with these people!? Is it because he's a man and I'm a woman?"

"Kennedy!" Dolph called out.

"…because that is sexist! Or is it because he's a big, important, legendary wrestler with powerful control in the company and I'm just a young woman who jumped up the corporate ladder in six years so it seems suspicious?"

"Kennedy!" he said again.

"…It's just not fair that everybody just assumes these things! I'm a hard working woman who earned this opportunity and-"

"Kennedy!"

"I just don't know what to do! I'm so humiliated and-" I was cut off by Dolph grabbing my face and kissing my lips suddenly. He pulled away and smiled. I stared at him speechless.

"I knew that would get you to stop ranting," he said softly.

"I-just…what was-" I muttered surprised.

"I wanted to get your attention so that I could tell you to relax," he said quickly, almost panicked. "Uh...I just...Everybody will see that the rumors aren't true. You obviously are a hard working person who deserves this job and is pretty damn good at it. The WWE universe will come around, trust me. You've just got to tell them the truth and give them a chance to see how amazing you are." I blushed a little bit. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by A-Ry coming through the door.

"Hey Ken-Oh! Sorry! I thought you guys would be done arguing by now…" he said apologizing profusely.

"It's fine, Alex," I assured him.

"Yeah, we just settled things anyways. I should be going now…Later Ms. Steele," Dolph said oddly before heading out of my office leaving me to wonder what the hell just happened.

* * *

I tried to shake off the odd encounter with Dolph as the show got underway. It was mostly smoothly until I got a phone call from Vince himself.

"Hello, Mr. McMahon!" I chimed trying to be official. He chuckled at the formality.

"Hey Boots honey."

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know of a little something I caught wind of today…"

"Uh oh…what is it?" I groaned.

"Well it seems as though Laurinitis is trying to create some trouble with the board. He has been talking to a few of the members and is suggesting that you made a poor decision by selecting Punk to take on the Undertaker," Vince explained calmly.

"What?"

"There's nothing to worry about. He's pushing Lesnar as a better opponent which I think is ridiculous. I've pretty much got this under control. The board is still on board with your decision thus far. I just wanted to let you know what was happening in the shadows, Sweetheart."

"Well, thanks for filling me in on the latest news. Let me know if there is anything I should be doing."

"Will do. Well, I'll let you get back to work Good luck tonight and give 'em hell, Boots!"

"Alright I will, bye."

I hung up and sighed. Just another problem to add to my plate.

* * *

I tried my best to work when I heard the music of Brock Lesnar blare through the arena. I immediately tensed up. Luckily, only Heyman emerged onto the stage. He waddled down to the ring with a microphone in hand. Within a few moments, Hunter entered my room a little worked up. He stood, watching the monitor in my office.

"_For those of you who don't know, my name is Paul Heyman! I am here on behalf of my client, Brock Lesnar. You see, he deserves a rematch against the Game, HHH. But Hunter and the Commissioner seem very against this notion. Somewhere along the line in our pursuit of this rematch, we have uncovered a big secret. It seems as though our COO has been dipping his pen in the company ink so to speak. He has been having a blatant affair with Kennedy Steele, the new Commissioner. Not only did she receive this promotion but her position was created just for her! How obvious. He was willing to do whatever it took to get his little mistress on the road with him while his wife stayed home in Connecticut. What a disgrace!" Paul scoffed._

"That's it, Kenz! We need to go out there right now!" Hunter growled.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, I really do."

"Okay. I trust you." I stood and followed Hunter as fast as I could in my heeled boots. Within a minute, we were at the curtain.

"You go out first," he said softly. "Don't worry, I'll be out if you need me." I nodded and took a microphone from the sound guys.

"You better be right about this!" I said nervously as I adjusted my little purple dress.

My music was cued up and I took a big breath. As my rock rendition of 'These Boots were Made for Walking' played through the arena, I walked as confidently as possible out onto the stage. I silently hoped that this would go well. I really didn't want to get myself ambushed or beaten up again. I had a sneaking suspicion that Lesnar was in the building. I tried to push these thoughts into the back of my mind as I slipped between the ropes. Paul smiled his smarmy smile as I set foot onto the apron, entering the ring.

"Well, well, well, look who's decided to finally join us!" he bellowed.

"Of course I did. Where else would I be? You know I just _love_ face time with you, Paul Heyman!" I replied with a seething batch of sarcasm.

"I would have thought you would be busy cozying up to the COO, Triple H!" Paul sniped.

"How dare you, Paul! I am not currently, nor have I ever had a romantic relationship with Hunter!" I said with a growl.

"You say that, but I don't quite buy it, _Ms. _Steele!" he said shaking his finger at me.

"You don't have to buy it. I don't give a rat's ass what you think. I do however want the WWE Universe to know the truth. Hunter and I are just close friends. No romantic or sexual encounters or relationship whatsoever. Those are the facts. What everybody believes is up to them," I said sternly.

"What they should all believe is that you are a corporate ladder climbing opportunist and a home-wrecker!" he spat. My jaw dropped. I was about to speak when Hunter's music began to play. I took a deep breath as Hunter stomped his way down to the ring.

"You are not to speak to her or about her that way!" Trips yelled angrily. "She is technically your boss and you will treat her with respect!"

"Ah, Triple H…coming to Ms. Steele's rescue once again! How fitting that you come out her to defend your dirty mistress. How must Stephanie feel about this public betrayal!? I mean come on…you were sneaking around right under her nose!" He accused with a jolly chuckle. Hunter dropped his mic and started to walk towards Paul. That's when Brock came running down the ramp.

"Hunter! It's Brock!" I yelled.

He backed off of Heyman and collided with Brock. Paul thought he was going to get away as he headed towards the ropes. I ran after him, yanking him by his jacket and tossing him onto the apron. He rolled and tried to crawl away. I pounced on him and slapped him across his snarky face. It felt fantastic. I almost couldn't help myself and began to deliver punch after punch on his face and upper body, high off adrenaline. After a few minutes, an arm slid around my waist and yanked me off of Heyman.

"Come on kid, that's enough," Hunter said with an amused chuckle.

"Oh, fine!" I said as he set me down.

We walked proudly up the ramp with smiles on our faces. Finally, a win for team Helmsley/Steele! It was very therapeutic. We won the battle but we surely hadn't won the war. I could only imagine how they'd retaliate next week. We might be biting off more than we can chew…but we'd be ready…

* * *

**I hope you all are enjoying Keeper and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! Things are getting interesting! I also want to thank you so much for the support for this story and my writing in general. You guys are the best.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This is a complete work of fiction.**

* * *

**Keeper**

**Chapter 13**

After such a triumphant beat down of Paul and Brock, Hunter and I made our way backstage. My adrenaline was still pumping through my body energizing me as I walked towards my office.

"Holy shit!" I squealed with an energetic bounce. "That was amazing!"

"Why else would I have been in this business so long?" he said with a chuckle.

"Man, I am in the wrong career! That was just so….so…so invigorating!"

"It is a rush and one that never really gets old," he said like the seasoned veteran he was.

"I want to do that every week!"

"How about not! It's dangerous. So I hope you enjoyed yourself because it's likely a one time thing…Vince is going to kill me for this!" he said in nearly a whisper as we entered my office.

"He will not!" I assured him as I walked over to my desk.

"I bet he is going to call me any minute to yell at me for getting you into that situation in the first place. Which is true, I suppose. We probably shouldn't have put ourselves into that type of altercation face to face. Or I should have gone out there alone or something…"

"Well we couldn't just let him spread such vicious lies, Trips! He is ruining the reputation of you and Stephanie! It's horrible. I think we did the right thing here tonight. You shouldn't take the whole brunt of this. He's after both of us so we're in this together and should handle it as such."

"I think you're right but that doesn't mean that Pops will agree. You know him!"

As if on cue, Hunters phone began to ring.

"Who is it?" I asked him.

"Who do you think?" he asked shooting me a look.

"Pops?" He nodded.

"This should be good," he said putting it on speaker phone. "Hey Vince!"

"_God damn it, Hunter! Are you out of your goddamned mind! Boots could have gotten really hurt out there! What were you thinking? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? You are supposed to be looking out for her on the road, not leading her out to get in brawls!" Poppa screamed onto the phone._

"Vince, I know…I'm sorry! It should have been handled better!" Trips apologized.

"_You're damn right it should have. If one of those grimy bastards had hurt her in any way…." _

"She's fine, Vince. Sh-" I grabbed the phone from his hands.

"Hi Poppa, please don't be mad at Hunter! He protected me just fine. I'm alright so there is no reason to be angry!" I said sweetly. I was hoping my daughter like appeal would get Hunter off of the hook here.

"_Oh, Boots honey…I was just so worried about you. You could have gotten really hurt out there!" He said with a father's concern._

"I know but I had so much fun!"

"_You did?"_

"I did!"

"_Well I'm glad. I just need you to be more careful! Besides it doesn't look good to lay your hands on the staff when you are in a position of power, Boots."_

"I know…but it was Paul Heyman…"

"_True. I'm sure the board wont mind. We'll talk about this further on Saturday!" he said decidedly._

"What?"

"_You and Hunter are being called into a meeting in Connecticut on Saturday…"_

"But-"

"_No but's missy! I love you and I'll see the both on you on Saturday!"_

"Love you too, bye…" I hung it up.

"Well thanks for saving me from a really long scolding!" he said thanking me.

"No problem. You really didn't deserve it and he was just being overprotective."

"Yeah, I know. I'm a father too, I get it. Why don't you get your stuff together, I'll go grab mine, and I'll walk you to your rental."

"Alright."

* * *

As I drove back to the hotel, I thought about the night. It was pretty eventful so there was a lot to think about. Although the confrontation with Heyman and Brock was exciting, there was another event that kept creeping up in my thoughts. I just couldn't stop thinking about that kiss that Dolph planted on me earlier. It was unexpected and yet so sweet of him. But I guess what had surprised me more was how I didn't mind it. At the same time it was also quite confusing. I had no idea what had brought it on. Was it just to get me to stop ranting? Or had he been wanting to kiss me? I hadn't the slightest clue but there wasn't really a way to find out without completely humiliating myself. Usually him and I hang out after Raw but I hadn't heard from him since the kiss. I was hoping this didn't mean he was avoiding me.

Instead of going right to the hotel like I should have, I pulled into the parking lot of a little bar. It was a little hole in the wall that was practically empty. I ordered whiskey and began to drink while watching sports center on the TV above the bar. One drink became four and then I realized I probably shouldn't drive myself to the hotel. I debated walking the rest of the way back but decided it probably wasn't safe either. I asked the bartender for the number for a local taxi service.

Once back at the hotel, I walked through the lobby with a buzzed mind from all of those drinks. Out of my peripheral vision, I spotted Dolph in the hotel bar. I smiled and headed over to him. Before I could reach him, Vickie the cougar plopped back down next to him. I immediately stopped. At that moment he looked at me finally noticing me standing there. I quickly turned around and booked it back into the lobby. I was waiting for the elevator when I heard my name called out.

"Kennedy!….Kennedy!" he called out. The elevator doors opened and I walked inside. I hit the button for my floor and stared at the ground. The doors were nearly shut when a hand flew between the doors.

"Dolph?" I spat in shock. "What are you doing!?"

"I called your name all through the lobby. Why didn't you stop?" he asked confused.

"Because you were busy. I didn't want to interrupt," I answered a little harshly.

"I always have time for you."

"You know…you and I usually hang out after Raw. I didn't hear from you and then I see out with Vickie. Guess you found something better to do…"

"K-Steele…it's not like that. Vickie pushed me to come out and get a drink…"

"I'm sure."

"Why are you mad?"

"I feel like you ditched me. I worked hard to get you a match at Wrestlemania and now? I mean you came to my office and you- and I thought and…you know what…Nevermind," I sputtered awkwardly as the elevator doors opened.

"Kennedy!" he called out.

"Goodnight Dolph," I said sternly as I walked out into the hallway.

I tried my best to hold back tears as I made it back to my room. I immediately plopped down onto my bed, laying down. A single tear slipped down my cheek. I felt so humiliated. I'd just made a fool of myself and probably lost one of the few friends I had here over something so stupid.

* * *

Ten minutes had gone by when I heard a knock at my door. I quickly got up and opened the door. I was met with the sight of the blonde, show off. He wore a sad expression on his face.

"Zigs?" I said surprised. "What are you-"

"Shh," he said putting a finger to my lips. "Just let me get this out." I nodded. "I wanted to say sorry. I didn't intend to blow off our usual hang out. She really did make me come out with her for a drink tonight. I also hate that I made you even question my intentions for talking to you. It's not about Wrestlemania. I genuinely love hanging out with you and talking and even when you kick my ass at pool! But one thing I'm not sorry for is kissing you. I don't regret it one bit. I'm glad I did it…" he said looking down at me.

"Really."

"Really…in fact, if you'd let me…I'd like to do it again."

A smile crossed my lips. I stood up on my tip toes and put my hands on either side of his face, pulling him in for another kiss. He deepened it, darting his tongue into my mouth. I ran my hands through his flowing, blonde hair, pulling it gently. He swiftly moved his hands down my body and placed them near my butt. With one foul swoop he picked me up and backed me up into the wall. He broke our kiss to move his lips to the nape of my neck. I let out a small moan as he nibbled his way down to my shoulder. I moved a hand down into his pants. He let of a moan of his own. He carried me over to the bed, laying me down on it. He wasted no time covering my body with his muscular one.

"You are so hot, K-Steele," he marveled.

"So are you. But seriously are we going to talk or are you going to take off your pants?" I asked with a sly grin. He smiled and didn't utter another word. Instead he just kissed me.

* * *

**The next morning**

I woke up slowly and comfortably in my hotel bed. Curiously enough, I could smell coffee wafting through my room. I rolled over and stretched out. I pried my eyes open to see Dolph sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Morning, Kennedy," he said softly leaning over the bed to give me a kiss.

"Mmmhm, morning," I mumbled. I wasn't quite firing at all cylinders yet this close to waking up. "Why are you dressed?"

"Because I went and grabbed us coffee from the coffee shop across the street. They frown upon nudity in public, you know." I laughed.

"Those people have never seen you naked!" I joked as I took a coffee from him.

"So true. I mean come on, I'm sculpted."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now get that hot ass back in bed!"

He laughed as he slid his jeans back off and crawled into bed wearing a shirt and boxers. He sat leaning against the headboard. I snuggled in under his arm.

"So, I was thinking…are you doing anything in your few days off?" he asked curiously.

"Uh, not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"Would you maybe want to come down to my house in Florida for a few days. I'll buy you a plane ticket…I could take you to the beach and we could sit by my pool.

"I can buy my own ticket, Zigs! All I needed was an invitation."

"So does that mean you're coming?" he asked with a grin.

"Absolutely…"

After a morning laying around, it was time to part. He got dressed and headed for the door.

"Wait!" I said jumping between him and the door.

"What? Don't want me to go?" he teased.

"Nahh… I just think you can't be seen leaving the commissioners room in yesterdays clothes!" I pointed out.

"Good call, K-Steele."

"Let me check the hall first," I said before planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"Alright, boss."

I opened the door and leaned into the hallway. It was clear.

"You're good to go!" I said softly.

"Okay. I'll see you at the airport?"

"You're damn right, you will."

"Bye."

"Bye," I cooed as he darted out into the empty hallway.

I sat back in my bed with the biggest smile on my face. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening!

* * *

**I hope you all are enjoying Keeper so far and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! Things are getting interesting! I also want to thank you so much for the support for this story and my writing in general. You guys are the best. Feel free to message or review me your opinions and comments! They are always appreciated **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This is a complete work of fiction.**

* * *

**Keeper**

**Chapter 14**

**Saturday Morning….**

I woke up nestled comfortably in bed. My head resting on Dolph's muscular and tanned chest. Our bodies nakedly intertwined with one another. I looked up to see that his eyes were still closed. I smiled and settled back in, closing my eyes as well.

"Mmhm, morning," he mumbled groggily.

"Good Morning, Zigs," I replied softly running my index finger over the contours of his chiseled abs.

"It's not a very good morning…" he pouted.

"Really? I was thinking it was a pretty good one because I woke up in bed with you." I felt him chuckle.

"That part is pretty nice," he said moving his hand up and down my bare back. "It's also a little sad because you have to leave soon. I don't know how the past couple of days went so fast!"

"Yeah, I know," I said a solemnly. I really didn't want to go either. I'd had so much time playing in the sun all day and in his arms at night.

"K-Steele?"

"Yeah?"

"I really, really like you. I'm really glad you came here with me," he said with a smirk.

"I'm glad I did too…as much fun as we're having with this, you know we really have to keep this on the down low…"I said seriously.

"Yeah, that's for the best right now…but I'd like to get to a point where we don't have to hole up places or hide in the shadows together. Relationships can't last like that."

"I agree.…soon. I mean…right now its not a huge deal. We aren't like super serious or anything." He was quiet a moment as if he was collecting his thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I don't mean to be a total girl about this, but what exactly are we doing here?" Dolph asked earnestly.

"Oh, Zigs! I like you…I really do. There is something about us that is so fun and easy. I mean we fit together rather seamlessly, don't you think?"

"Yeah, we really do."

"But we just started seeing each other. I don't want to rush things. So let's keep it casual. But we are seeing each other…"

"Alright, that's good enough for me…for now. I would like to readdress it at some point," he said with a smile. "I don't like to share."

"Oh, you wont have to…" I assured him.

"Good," he said planting a kiss on my lips.

"I wish I didn't have to leave!" I whined. He chuckled.

"Call in sick!"

"Cancel on Vince McMahon? I'm not that ballsy!" I giggled.

"So you can take on Brock Lesnar but you won't cancel on McMahon?" he teased.

"You're damn right. I know were the line is! I know better!"

"I suppose you have a point!"

"Of course I do…."

"Well, I never thought I'd say this but I think we better get our naked asses out of bed and put some clothes on!"

"Oh fine. I probably wont be allowed on a plane naked…."

"Probably not…try it!" he joked.

"Maybe next time!" I giggled.

We pried ourselves out of bed and slipped into some clothes. We said our goodbyes and I headed in a cab to the airport.

* * *

I landed in Connecticut several hours later. My flight was delayed coming out Tampa setting me back a little over an hour. Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem, but today…it was going to make me late for my meeting with Vince and Hunter and whatever other suits were going to be there. This meant that I no longer had time to stop off at home before heading to corporate. I rushed to grab my luggage and hail a cab.

As the cab sped through the streets as I tried my best to apply my makeup and fix my hair appropriately enough to pass off in a meeting. I pulled up to corporate a little late which wasn't exactly uncommon for me. I drug my suitcases behind me as I ran through the lobby and into the elevator. I hit the floor button impatiently. Finally, I reached the correct floor.

I burst into the conference room loudly and very un-poised. I set my suitcases my the door.

"Hi, so sorry I'm late!" I said a little embarrassed.

"About time, Kenz!" Hunter teased. I quickly trotted over to an empty chair. I looked around to see the handful of faces at the table.

"Well Ms. Steele, we were just about to go over the card for Wrestlemania on Sunday. There is an up to date copy in the folder in front of you," Poppa said very professionally as he usually made a point to do in front of the other employees.

"Alright, where would you gentleman like to start?" I asked politely.

We went through some of the undercard matches first without much problem or discussion needed. Then we arrived on the tag match…

"I just don't know about this one…" one of the gentleman said a little nervously. I don't think he wanted to offend me.

"What don't you like about it, Richard?" I asked him softly.

"I just don't see the appeal financially…"

"It's not about financials. The tag titles need to be on the card. Dolph has pulled off wins over both members of Team Hell No over the past few weeks! As the only person to be tangling up with them and winning, why doesn't he deserve a shot at them with a partner and the titles on the line?" I reasoned calmly.

"I guess I see where you are getting at but Dolph of all people?" he whined.

"Kennedy, I have to say that a part of me agrees with Richard. Do we really think he is the right guy for this?" Vince said firmly.

"Well…I…I really feel that Ziggler has the talent and ability to do great things in this company. He really is a showman and he has a growing fan base. He busts his ass doing media and doing matches every week. Let him have a shot to prove himself," I spat. I was trying not to get too worked up about this. I didn't want to create any suspicion about there being any other reason for me vouching for him. It was obvious that my Pops wasn't a huge fan.

"I like to see such a level of enthusiasm! Any idea who his partner will be?" Vince asked once again.

"Confirmation should be tomorrow at Raw…although I did suggest a few names to Vickie. I thought somebody like Cesaro or Titus O'Neil might be suitable to partner with him."

"Okay…good enough for me," he cheered.

"So I guess everything is pretty good except for one glaring problem," Hunter said seriously.

"Which is?"

"I think we need one more match on this card. Something with a little star power. I mean there is Cena v. the Rock and Undertaker v. Punk…..but we need one more," Hunter said shaking his head.

"You know…I really hate to say this but maybe you need to seriously consider taking on Brock…" I said wincing, waiting for a reaction. Hunter's lips pursed together. He was silent.

"I have to say…as much as I don't want to take on yet another responsibility for Wrestlemania week…I'd really love to get my hand on that bastard again. I mean the way he and Heyman have been harassing you, me, my marriage with Stephanie…"

"So what are you saying, Trips?" I asked gently.

"I'm saying that I will think about this. Let me think about it…"

"Uh…alright but Wrestlemania is on Sunday...that is eight days from now..." I pointed out.

"Well, Kennedy…I think what you need to do is think up an alternative match to announce on Raw if Hunter decides that he doesn't want to accept Lesnar's request for a rematch. So either way we are covered," Vince suggested.

"I can do that, no problem!" I said enthusiastically.

"Great! That's what I like to hear!" his said clapping his hands once in excitement.

* * *

The meeting ended and Hunter and I stayed put to chat with Vince a minute.

"I just want to tell you kids that I'm proud of the way you are handling this Heyman and Lesnar situation. It's not an easy thing when people start taking shots at your personal life but you guys are tough. Neither of you are blood McMahons, but you are McMahons damn it!" Vince announced enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Poppa."

"You are welcome, Boots."

"So, Kenz…have you seen the tweets?" Hunter asked hesitantly as if he didn't want to have to broach this topic.

"Um, What tweets?" I asked confused. "Tweets from who?"

"Jeeze! Have you been hiding under a rock!?"

"I don't live on the fucking internet!" I spat.

"Well I don't want to worry you, but they are from Paul. He is advertising that his has compiled some evidence that proves we are having an affair. I just wanted to let you know," Trips said slowly. My heart sunk.

"Oh my god! So he is going to take nothing and turn it into something!"

"Basically. That is basically a Heyman specialty. He is way too good at it!"

"What are we going to do?" Hunter shrugged. "Dad?" I whined.

"Well, Boots, there isn't much you can do besides be ready for it and stand up for yourself!" He said enthusiastically. He seemed very positive about it.

"That I can do."

"Good. So I'll see you guys at the house in a few minutes then?" Vince said standing up.

"Yep."

"Wait, what?" I asked confused once again.

"For the dress thing? Remember? That stylist is bringing over a bunch of dresses and suits for us all to try on for the Hall of Fame ceremony on Saturday," Hunter said with a chuckle.

"I completely forgot. Can I hitch a ride with you, Hunter? I took a taxi here!" I said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Sure, kid, let's go. See you soon, Vince."

* * *

Hunter helped me carry my bags to the car and loaded them in. The car ride was silent for the most part. I was pretty exhausted from the lack of sleep and a day full of travel. Soon enough, we arrived at Casa de McMahon. We entered the house to see it bustling with energy.

"Oh, you're finally here!" Stephanie said excitedly running up to me. She gave me a big hug. "Come look at these dresses!" she said dragging me over to the racks of dresses. There were suits upon suits on racks on the adjacent walls.

"Alright, alright!" I giggled. I looked through the racks and found a few to try on. I headed into the next room to try one on. I headed out to the main room. Linda was out in a beautiful lavender dress.

"What do you guys think?" she asked twirling.

"You look beautiful!" I marveled out loud. She immediately turned to see me. Her face lit up with a big smile.

"My other girl is home! I'm _so_ glad to see you. You had me so worried!"

"Worried? Why were you worried?" I said smiling.

"I have been calling your home phone for days with no response. I even took the spare key to check in on you and it looked like you hadn't been home!" She spat.

"Well I…"

"Kennedy hasn't been in Connecticut, right Kenz?" Hunter said putting me on the spot.

"What?" I tried to lie.

"Kennedy, first of all, you are freakishly tan. Secondly, you brought luggage to the office. It was obvious that you were just coming from the airport," he replied coolly.

"I was here in Conneticut, I just wasn't home!" I fibbed again. I was completely panicking on the inside. I couldn't let them find out about Dolph.

"Your luggage has fresh tags from Florida!" I winced at his flawless logic.

"Boots!? What were you doing in Florida!?" Linda said freaking out. Vince looked at me expectantly.

"I can explain…"

"Were you visiting a boy?" Stephanie shouted accusingly. I blushed a little bit.

"No! Of course not!"

"Boots! Who were you with!?" Hunter yelled.

"I wasn't-"

"WHO?" Stephanie shouted curiously.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sheamus asked as he entered the room. Evidently, he to was attending our little clothes party.

"Not at all!" I assured him. I was hoping that I could steer attention onto the Irishman and avoid talking about my trip.

"Yes, you are! We were trying to figure out who on Earth Kennedy went to see in Florida!" Stephanie chimed in. I was mortified. There was no sense of privacy in this family.

"Well, I can help you there!" he said with a big grin. My heart immediately began to race. How on earth did he know? Was it that obvious?

"Really," Hunter said unconvinced.

"Yeah, she came to see me!" Sheamus said pretty seriously. I eyed him pretty confused.

"Is that true, Ken?" Steph asked with a smile.

"Uh, yeah. It is 100% true."

"I invited her to come on down and see the sunny beaches of Florida. Plus I showed her the NXT training facility. It was a lovely visit!" He said quite chipper.

"It really was. He was the best host," I said putting a hand on his bicep.

"How wonderful!" Linda chimed.

"I agree!" Steph said dreamily as if I'd just told her Sheamus and I were getting hitched and she was planning night after night of double dates.

"So what do we think about this dress?" I asked with a spin, trying once again to change the subject.

"Not hot enough! Go put on something sexier!" She yelled. I giggled.

"Fine. I'll try on the next one!"

* * *

I walked down the hallway to go change and Sheamus followed, on his way to a separate room to change.

"Sheamus!" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much for that. You saved my ass!" I said apologetically.

"No problem. You just seemed like you needed a little help and a little privacy."

"I really appreciate it."

Just then Stephanie came bustling down the hall.

"Kennedy! Let me come change with you!" She squealed. I knew she wanted me to dish out some details.

"Okay, Steph. Go on in. I'll be in in a sec!"

"Perfect!" she chirped.

"Seriously, thank you. I owe you," I said to him again. I felt like I was always thanking him for one thing or another.

"Like I said, no problem. You don't owe me a damn thing!" he said before he headed down the hall.

I took a breath and headed in to face Stephanie and her one million questions. It was going to be a long night….that's when an idea struck me. I grabbed my phone to text Sheamus.

"_Can we talk later?"_

"_Absolutely," _he replied a minute later.

I smiled and set the phone down. Maybe I could change the tides with a little help from everybody's favorite Irishman….

* * *

**I hope you all are enjoying Keeper so far and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! Things are getting interesting! I also want to thank you so much for the support for this story and my writing in general. You guys are the best. Feel free to message or review me your opinions and comments! Constructive feedback is always appreciated **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This is a complete work of fiction.**

* * *

**Keeper**

**Chapter 15**

**Later that night….**

Finally, after what felt like hours of trying on dresses, I'd selected a suitable dress for the Hall of Fame ceremony. After getting it fitted, I was more than ready to head out. This week had been so very tiring and getting grilled about my love life or lack thereof got old fast. I yawned a big deep yawn.

"You tired already, Kennedy? It's still early for you!" Hunter observed looking at his watch.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little exhausted from the week."

"Well you better go home and get a good night's sleep then. It's Wrestlemania week this week, it's going to be insanely busy and even more exhausting!" he said with a chuckle.

"That's what I hear! I'm just going to call a cab to take me home," I said whipping out my phone.

"There's no need for that Steele! I'm heading out myself so I'd be more than able to give you a lift," Sheamus offered with a smile.

"Oh, if it wouldn't be too much trouble…"

"Don't be silly, It'd be my pleasure!"

"Well alright then. We should head out. I'll see you guys later!" I said with a wave.

"Bye Kenz!" Steph squealed. I could tell she was just thrilled I was leaving with the Irishman.

* * *

Sheamus carried my bags out to his rental and loaded them into his trunk. I climbed into the car and we began to drive.

"So…that was interesting," he began.

"Yes it was," I said with a chuckle.

"You would not believe how much Hunter was grilling me while we tried on suits…"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright. I tried to avoid the questions but he kept pushing the whole couple agenda…" he said shaking his head.

"That is pretty much mortifying…him and Steph are always doing this! I feel bad you got dragged into this," I said apologetically.

"Well they are the ones who keep trying to throw us together!"

"Yeah but then you helped cover my ass…which only seemed to make them more inclined to bombard you with questions and pressure!" I said with a chuckle.

"Very true… So what were you really doing in Florida?" Sheamus asked curiously. I hesitated from speaking for a moment. Then proceeded to tell a half truth.

"I really was visiting a friend in Florida!"

"Was this friend a male?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anybody, Sheamus!"

"I wont…I wont…I promise…" he reassured me.

"Thank goodness, thank you."

We were quiet for a few minutes. Only the sound of the radio could be heard in the car.

"I have an idea, Kennedy. It sounds a little crazy, but just hear me out. It could be the only good way to get Steph and Hunter off of our backs!"

"I'm listening…."

"Be my girlfriend."

"What?"

"Not for real, Kennedy! We just say that we are…no harm no foul!" he assured me.

"Wow…I just don't know. How would we pull that off believably?" I asked a little apprehensively.

"We just act like it. Say we are spending time together, we can hold hands and call each other garish pet names in front of the Helmsleys…very PG, very believable."

"Wouldn't the whole roster think we are dating then?"

"Probably…"

"I just have my doubts…" I said nervously.

"Look, this might be ridiculous and crazy but it might be ridiculously effective! Hunter keeps trying to set me up with women when in reality I'm okay be single right now. You have similar pressures being put on you by your family. You also have a little boy toy in Florida that you obviously don't want your family to find out about! If we pretend we are dating, they will stop trying to hook us up with people. Not only do I look good in front of the fellas for landing a beautiful woman, but in addition, Stephanie won't be analyzing every interaction you have with men, leaving you the privacy to canoodle your boy toy in secrecy," he said rather convincingly. "it's a win win…"

"You are insane, you know that right?" I said with a laugh.

"Absolutely. So what do ya say? Will you be my fake girlfriend?"

"Why the hell not?" I mused.

"Great! This is going to be great! We'll have to work out the details as we go along."

"I hope you are right about this!" I warned as he pulled into my drive way.

"It's going to be fine, Kenz. Trust me."

"I trust you. I don't know why but I do."

"Good we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Alright. See you then. Goodnight."

"Night."

I wheeled my luggage to the door and couldn't help but feel a happy and nervous. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**The next day…**

I still felt exhausted when I woke up the next morning. It was hard to sleep when the excitement of Wrestlemania week was flowing through me. For so many years I watched as my family dealt with the awesome chaos that was Wrestlemania. The tiresome schedules, the screaming fans, the glamour of the Hall of fame ceremony, and the spectacle that was Wrestlemania concluding the week. While it sounded overwhelming, I was insanely excited.

With a week as busy as this one, I wasn't going to be coming home until it was all over. This meant that I needed to pack up a whole week's worth of clothes, shoes, and cosmetics. After I got ready and tetris-ed my crap into my luggage, I was ready. It had taken all day, but I was ready. Surprisingly for me, I was ready early. Stephanie and Hunter weren't going to be picking me up for the airport for another 45 minutes.

I grabbed my laptop and flopped onto my bed. Within a few minutes, I was online shopping for boots. It was a weakness of mine. My phone began to ring in my pocket. I quickly pried it from my jeans pocket and looked at the screen. It was Dolph. I quickly answered the phone.

"Hey Handsome," I said flirtily.

"Hi Gorgeous. What are you up to?"

"Just waiting around for my ride to the airport. What are you doing?"

"Sitting at the airport waiting for my flight. When are you going to be at the hotel?" he asked curiously.

"Well I don't know. Probably before you do! Do you want to meet up tonight?"

"Yeah, of course. I'd love to see you tonight. I'm going to touch base with Vickie first when I get there and then I'll be over…if that's alright."

"Sounds perfect! There are a few things I want to talk to you about."

"Great. Should I be worried?"

"Not at all! Don't worry about it!"

"I'm holding you to that!"

"Go for it," I challenged. He laughed.

"Will do. I'll see you tonight then."

"Alright, bye babe."

"Bye," said hanging up the phone. I couldn't wait to see him even though we'd barely been apart 36 hours. Although our talk later had me worried. I could only hope he'd take it well.

* * *

Eventually, Steph and Hunter arrived at my house. We loaded my bags into the car and headed to the airport.

Impressively enough, Stephanie managed to wait until we were all seated on the plane in first class flying high in the air to address the Sheamus thing once again.

"Soooo, how are you?"

"Good, Steph. How are you and the kids?" I asked her back.

"The kids are great. They will be coming into New Jersey with Mom on Saturday morning. Staying with her until then."

"I'm sure they will all have fun until then."

"Absolutely. Soooo speaking of fun, tell me more about your visit with Sheamus!" Steph asked nosily.

"It was really fun. We went to the beach, swam at the pool, visited the NXT facility… we were very busy but it was great," I chirped, lying my ass off.

"What _else_ happened on this trip?" She asked fishing around for any indication of a budding relationship.

"We didn't sleep together if that's what you're asking!"

"Oh come on! Any kissing?"

"Uhh…yeah…I guess you could say we are seeing each other…dating."

"Oh my gosh! Yay!" she screeched. "I'm so glad you said that. Hunter! Did you hear that? Sheamus and Kennedy are seeing each other!"

"It's not a big deal!"

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday!? You are my sister and you didn't tell me!" she half pouted.

"We weren't sure if we wanted to tell people just yet. But we talked about it and decided we wanted to share our newfound happiness with you guys!" I lied again.

"I'm glad you did! Now you have a date to the Hall of Fame Ceremony!" She pointed out. My stomach dropped. I hadn't even thought about the ceremony with the exception with dress shopping. Now I kind of had to go with Sheamus…if we didn't go together Steph and Hunter would find it very suspicious.

"Yeah…don't have to go stag now!" I joked while mentally kicking myself. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

* * *

The rest of the plane ride was mostly small talk. Thank goodness. Although I didn't relax until my ass flopped down in my bed at the hotel.

I used my time surfing around on the internet, looking at shoes at first. Then I transitioned into checking out articles people were writing about Wrestlemania. Eventually, there was a knock on my door. I quickly jumped up and bolted to the door. I flung open the door and Dolph quickly entered the room.

"Finally!" I joked. He immediately placed his hands on either side of my face and lowered his face to mine. He gave me a passionate kiss.

"Hey K-Steele," he said finally after he pulled away from my lips.

"Hey yourself!" I said happily as I sat onto my bed. He followed me over and sat next to me. "So I feel like I need to tell you about something…"

"Alright…I'm listening."

"Well, you know I'm close with Hunter and Stephanie…."

"Right…"

"They keep trying to set me up with people…mostly Sheamus because he is also close with them. I mean, they keep hassling and hassling us. Obviously they don't know I'm seeing you…and they can't really know that right now as we've both agreed."

"I'm following."

"So Sheamus and I came up with a plan. He wants us to pretend to be in a relationship so that they leave us alone. That way you and I would also get some privacy for our relationship. Nobody can see what they aren't looking for…." I reasoned. "What do you think about all this?" He looked down at his lap, quietly for a moment. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, thinking. Finally, he looked me in the eyes.

"I guess I'm fine with it as long as it's helping my relationship with you last. Because that's what my goal is," he said giving me a peck on the lips. I smiled.

"Thank goodness! I was so worried that you'd completely hate this and not want to date me anymore!" I said quickly.

"Give me more credit than that, K-Steele!"

"It's not that I think poorly of you…it's more that you seem almost too good to be true!"

"I am pretty sick," he joked. "Hey…question…where are the limits with your fake relationship? I mean, I don't want Shamo putting the moves on my lady!"

"Relax…we'll keep it pg. Hand holding, hugs, pet names…trust me, he will not be rounding any bases, babe," I said giggling.

"Oh good…speaking of rounding the bases…" he said with a seductive eye brow wiggle.

"Race you to the shower!" I said hoping off the bed and stripping my shirt off, tossing it to the floor.

"Oh my god, you're amazing!" he spat as he quickly followed me into the bathroom, stripping along the way exposing his chiseled body. Having to create a fake relationship was sooo worth getting to keep my relationship with Zigs all to myself...

* * *

**I hope you all are enjoying Keeper so far and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! Things are getting interesting! I also want to thank you so much for the support for this story and my writing in general. You guys are the best. Feel free to message or review me your opinions and comments! Constructive feedback is always appreciated **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This is a complete work of fiction.**

* * *

**Keeper**

**Chapter 16**

**Raw**

I walked energetically into my office. I was in high spirits going into Wrestlemania week. Tonight was important, it was the last Raw before the big event on Sunday. I set down my things and plopped down into my comfy desk chair. I reached into my bag to pull out some papers, by the time I set them up onto the desk, Alex Riley had appeared before me.

"Hey A-Ry!" I greeted him.

"Hey Kennedy."

"So any news or updates that I should be aware of?"

"Well yes…you aren't going to be a big fan of it."

"Alright, thanks for the warning. So spill," I said bracing myself. Riley nervously continued.

"There has been a change or two to the card for Sunday…"

"What?! Why? Which matches?! I sat in an office settling out that card for hours on Saturday and they already fucked with it?" I spat, listing off a list of questions.

"The Diva's match was completely removed off of the card. When I asked why, I was told that Laurinitis was the one to push for it. He got the board's approval. So it's officially off of the card. I'm sorry, Kennedy," he said apologetically. I slammed my fists on the desk top.

"God damnit!" I yelled. "I've tried so hard to get those women on the card every week on Raw. I rally and rally for them during our meetings to get them pay-per-view opportunities. Still, they end up screwed…left high and dry!"

"Well they thought it would be enough if they added women onto another part of the card. So they also added the Bella's and Funkadactyls to the Rhodes Scholars versus Tons of Funk match…making it an eightman tag match," he mumbled.

"Seriously?! Just because those Bella's sweet talk Laurinitis' dumb ass they get on the card and the ones who really deserve a spot get bumped? Ugh!" I yelled rising to my feet. "I'm going to have a talk with ol' Johnny!"

"Kennedy, that's not a great idea…"

"I don't give a flying fuck!" I said marching out of my doorway.

I walked confidently down the hall to Johnny Ace's room. Suddenly, his door opened. I stopped dead in my tracks. I wanted to see who was coming out. Out walked the Bella's, Team Rhodes Scholars, Alberto Del Rio, and Vickie Guerrero. It seemed like a Johnny Ace fan club...or rather an ass kissing club. I wasn't exactly thrilled at them all having discussions together. Seeing Vickie standing there made me wonder if Dolph knew she was still up Laurinitis' ass. He told me that he told Vickie to knock off the Laurinitis crap but maybe he wasn't being honest. Was there a deal to pull off a win at Wrestlemania? I had no clue.

After they cleared the hallway and I was sure Johnny was pretty much alone, I marched on in.

"You dick weasel!" I growled pointing a finger at his face.

"That is some horrible language you are throwing around, Ms. Steele," he said pretending to be appalled at my behavior…and that my outburst was a surprise at all.

"Oh, shut up. I don't care if you don't like my language! How dare you change around my card like this! What did those Diva's ever do to you that you'd take their Wrestlemania moment away from them!"

"You are over reacting…yet again. I just took out a less entertaining match and made a great match even better!" he insisted. "It's good business."

"I don't care how you would like to spin it, its wrong and complete bullshit!" I yelled. He began to chuckle smugly. "Oh my god, I am going to kill you!" I seethed.

"I'd like to see you try!"

I lunged forward to attack him when arms circled my waist and pulled me backwards. I didn't care who it was at this point. I was way to enraged. I squirmed and attempted to swing at Johnny anyways.

"Ha nice try!" He taunted at the wrong moment. My restrainers arms slipped and I was able to get a punch on his cheek. The arms found it's way back to being secured around my waist one again, pulling me back away. They were pulling me back out of John's office.

"This isn't over, Johnny! This isn't over!" I screamed like banshee as I reached the hall.

"Whoa! Easy now, Ms. Steele!" my captors voice said amused. I instantly recognized it.

"Antonio?" I questioned as he set me down.

"Yes, miss," he said politely. I turned to face him, my eyes narrowed...then I smirked.

"Walk with me."

"Alright," he said a little surprised as he began to walk with me down the hall towards my office.

"First of all, its very nice to meet you officially. I just want you to know that I am a fan of yours. You are great in the ring."

"Well thank you. That is high praise from somebody in your position," he said with a small smirk.

"You are very welcome. Have Vickie or Dolph spoken with you?"

"Yes. I have agreed to team up with Ziggler for the tag title match."

"Oh, excellent. I recommended you…I thought you two would nail it together," I said with a pleased tone.

"I appreciate that."

"I couldn't bear the thought of somebody with your talent not to included in a show like Wrestlemania, so do me proud out there!" I said putting a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I won't let you down!" He said as we arrived in front of my office.

"Fabulous. If I don't see you by Sunday, good luck. Feel free to stop by my office anytime, Antonio."

"You let me know if there is ever anything I can do for you. I'd be honored to help you if you ever need it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Have a good night, Kennedy."

"You too," I said with a smile as I entered my office.

* * *

As I sat in my chair, I tried to get back to work. Poor A-Ry was working his ass off running my errands. He bolted out of the room for what seemed like the millionth time. I grabbed my cell and dialed up my stud muffin, Zigs. It rang twice before he picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Zigs, do you have a minute?" I asked quietly.

"_Uh, yeah, of course. Is everything alright?" _he asked a little concerned.

"Yeah…yeah. It's all fine. Is your mom in the room?" I said refering to Vickie.

"_No Vickie's out. Why?"_

"Just because. I need to ask you something."

"_Okay."_

"Did you or did you not ask Vickie to pull back from John Laurinitis?"

"_I did tell her that. I'm not being his bitch boy any more."_

"If you are lying to me, so help me, I will destroy you!" I said sternly.

"_Babe, I'm being honest with you. I promise. What is this about?"_

"I just saw Vickie coming out of Johnny's office with Del Rio, the Bella's, Rhodes Scholars….all of his favorites…explain that!"

"_What?! You're sure it was her? Like 100% sure?" _He spat sounding a little upset.

"Absolutely 110% sure. I know Vickie when I see her…"

"_Dammit. I promise you that I had no idea she was meeting with him still. I had no idea she's still working so close with Laurinitis….What can I do to convince you that I'm telling the truth…" _

"It's fine, honey…seriously. It's fine. I just spazzed for a minute. It's fine," I said assuring him.

"_Okay. I've got to go deal with a few things. I'll see you a little later…"_

"Alright, bye Zigs."

"_Bye, K-Steele."_

I hung up feeling a little bit better about everything as the show got up and running.

* * *

I tried my best to relax but that was a little difficult when I knew Heyman had 'evidence' of an affair. I knew there wasn't any of course but it didn't make me feel any less uneasy. He was always up to something... A soft knock rapped on my door and in walked Sheamus.

"Hey Shame-o!" I said getting up from my desk. I walked to the other side of it and sat on the edge, swinging my feet back and forth.

"Hi Kennedy! Hope I'm not interrupting anything!"

"Oh not at all! Have a seat."

"Here, I brought these for you," he said handing me a small bouquet of lilies.

"They are beautiful! But you don't have to buy me flowers for a fake relationship!" I said with a giggle.

"I know that but women like flowers and it makes me look like a grade A boyfriend! You know if I don't seem to be treating you to his satisfaction, Hunter will murder me!" he joked.

"You aren't wrong!"

"Oh, I know."

As if he knew we were talking about him, the COO himself, Hunter, walked into my office.

"Well if it isn't my favorite couple?!" he joked.

"That's us!" I tried to say enthusiastically.

"Whoa, flowers? Pulling out all the stops, huh!" Triple H praised.

"Only the best for my doll here," he announced.

"You're the best sweetie," I said dreamily. I was hoping Hunter was buying it.

"I'm glad you are both here. I was thinking, Kenz, your bus isn't going to be ready until next week…Why don't you bunk up on my bus with me and Steph or with Sheamus on his?" he suggested. I laughed.

"That seems unnecessary, it's only a three hour drive to the hotel in New Jersey! I can drive that easy," I insisted.

"Kennedy, don't be ridiculous. Why drive three hours when you could use it for sleep or relaxation before this ridiculously busy week!" Hunter said pressingly. I sighed. I had a feeling that either way would be awkward.

"Dollface, I wouldn't mind some extra time with you on the ride….if you want to ride with me that is," Sheamus offered.

"If it isn't an imposition, I'd love to ride with you Sweetheart!" I fibbed.

"Great. Glad that's settled…Oh! Before I forget…Sheamus, keep your woman in line, will ya!?" Hunter teased.

"What did she do now?" he asked playfully.

"She hit Laurinitis, had to be pried off of him before she tore him a new one!"

"He had it coming!" I promised.

"I don't doubt that. I mean, I love ya Kenz but can you please stop assaulting the staff!?" Trips asked with a sigh.

"I make no promises!"

"You are impossible! I'll see you later then."

* * *

Hunter left as did Sheamus a little bit after him. I was feeling a little anxious all of a sudden. When I'm anxious, I hate sitting still. So I hopped up and walked to catering. I poured coffee into my coffee travel mug even though I knew more caffeine was the last thing I probably needed.

Suddenly, A-Ry cam running down the corridor.

"Kennedy!…Kennedy!" He yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little worried.

"Heyman's in the ring. He's specifically calling you to the ring…" My stomach dropped. It was time...

"Alright, let's go out there then."

"I'm coming too?" he asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, why the hell not?" I said simply. "I could use the company..."

* * *

I marched down the hall, on a mission as I reached the curtain. I adjusted my skintight royal blue dress quickly. I grabbed a mic with my free hand and took a sip of coffee before I stepped out onto the stage. I walked confidently down the ramp and up the steel stairs as Heyman scowled. Alex parted the ropes for me and I dipped between them and into the ring. I raised the microphone to my lips.

"I'm here! What do you want Paul?" I whined.

"Well, Ms. Steele, I promised the WWE universe that I would provide some substance for my claims. I wanted you to get a front row look at it. Roll the footage!"

I looked at the screen nervously. Over the next few minutes a montage began to play. Somehow Paul had gotten a hold of a lot of footage from around the arena, arena parking lots, and though my open office door. This paired with the footage of Hunter coming to my rescue week after week, has raised some eyebrows. The most incriminating video was the clip of me getting off of his bus. I shook my head. Nobody was seeing this footage as what it was, it was brotherly attention not romantic.

"That is such crap. So we've arrived together to the arena time and again. Yes, he walks me to my car sometimes after the show for safety. We are friends. I don't see how any bit of that behavior is anything but friendly," I yelled.

"Well…it's all in the eye of the beholder, isn't it? So they can believe what they want to believe…that you and the married COO of this company are having an affair…that you are his home wrecking mistress…" Paul accused.

"Hold this," I said handing my cup to A-Ry. He took it and I lunged for Paul. Lucky for Paul, Alex caught me by the waist in time to keep my hands off of him. For the second time tonight, I found myself squirming and swating at a smarmy little runt.

Suddenly, Big Johnny's music began to play. I stopped bothering with Heyman so Alex set me down and let me go. I groaned and took back my mug full of coffee. I knew I needed it to get through this encounter but I found myself secretly wishing I'd made this coffee Irish.

"My name is John Laurinitis and I am the general manager of Raw. I'm seeing quite a pattern here. Now Ms. Steele, Mr. Heyman, I get that there is a little bad blood between you two…that's natural in a company of this nature. I just want it to be settled already. The way I see it, this feud is very much between two teams... Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar against Kennedy Steele and Triple H."

"Tell us something we don't know, Johnny," I spat.

"From what I understand, Brock still wants a piece of Hunter at Wrestlemania…"

"That's correct," Paul said nodding profusely.

"So I had a brillant idea because I am Mr. Excitement! Moments ago I proposed a special Raw main event to the board of directors. Luckily for the WWE Universe, they have approved it. It seems unusual but with the violence displayed by authority figures here on Raw recently, they have deemed this appropriate. Tonight it will be Paul Heyman taking on Kennedy Steele one-on-one." I was so surprised by this news that I spit taked coffee all over the ring…and Heyman. Johnny Ace wore the biggest smile.

"What!? You can't do that!" I growled.

"I can and I am. The winner of this match gets to decide whether or not Brock Lesnar will get his rematch against Triple H this Sunday at Wrestlemania. Anybody who interferes will be severely punished!…Have a nice day!" he said smugly as he excited through the curtain.

I clenched my jaw in pure irritation. Paul looked at me with a worried expression. I walked up to him. Our faces mere inches apart.

"I will destroy you, Paul Heyman. I'll rip you apart…" I said seething before I felt Alex's hand gently squeeze my shoulder.

"Let's go, Kennedy," he said softly.

"Fine," I spat as I followed him out of the ring.

As I walked up the ramp, I was just briming with anger and frustration. How did this get so out of control?

It was only an hour into the three hour program and tonight was already proving not to be my night….

* * *

**I hope you all are enjoying Keeper so far and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! Things are getting interesting! I also want to thank you so much for the support for this story and my writing in general. You guys are the best. Feel free to message or review me your opinions and comments! Constructive feedback is always appreciated **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This is a complete work of fiction.**

* * *

**Keeper**

**Chapter 17**

**Raw Continued…**

I made my way backstage, stomping my feet. I marched directly into Hunter's office like a bat outta hell.

"Hunter!" I said loudly. Almost unable to get more words out. The idea of wrestling Heyman tonight was just frustrating and unnessesary.

"Whoa! Take a breath, Kid!" he said calmly as I was visibly upset.

"What? How can he? Why would he? Are you really going to let him-Stop laughing!" I said whining as he chuckled.

"Just calm down! Let me make a call and check this out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Go your office and take it easy. I'll come see you shortly," he insisted.

"Fine! Make it quick, Trips!" I said marching out of his office and down the hall to mine. I sat at my desk in disbelief. I couldn't belief that low down scoundrel would do such a thing. A-Ry knew better than to speak at that moment. Instead he sat quietly on the couch. I sat nervously awaiting Hunters arrival to my office.

* * *

A soft knocking on my door alerted me to his presence.

"Come on in!" I yelled. Hunter walked in with a look of hesitation on his face and a box on his hands.

"Hey, Kennedy…"

"Shit," I said knowingly shaking my head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more. It was just bizarre that they were on board with this."

"What exactly did the board say?"

"Essentially, they said that the escalation between you and Heyman was building up too much. They didn't like that punches were thrown. So they wanted you to duke it out with him and solve it once and for all." he said with a shrug. "Plus they love the idea of the Wrestlemania match being determined by it…"

"Fucking lovely."

"You'll do fine, Ken. You have martial arts background. Between Judo and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, I think you are more than capable of whipping the walrus," Hunter joked.

"If you insist…what's in the box?" I asked curiously.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" he said handing it to me. "It's from your sister."

"From Steph?" I quickly tore off the tape and looked inside. I pulled out a pair of sparkly black wrestling boots. I smiled and reached into the box again. This time I pulled out a black vest that looked rather similar to Kaitlyn's attire and a tiny pair of silver wrestling shorts with the word 'Steele' written across the ass in black lettering. I looked at Hunter with a look of confusion.

"She knew his day would come being in the family business. She wanted to make sure that when it did, you had the proper gear," he said with a sly smile.

"Wow, she really is awesome."

"Why do you think I married her?"

"Good point!" I said chuckling.

"I'm full of 'em. Why don't you try on your gear and I'll see you later."

"Alright. Bye Hunter."

* * *

I quickly changed into my new gear. By some stroke of luck it actually fit me like a glove. I admired my reflection for a moment. I actually looked like a real wrestler. I sat down at my desk to watch more of the show. I saw Dolph in the ring, wrestling Kane. He looked god damned beautiful out there. I immediately noticed that Vickie was not anywhere to be seen. It struck me as odd since Vickie always inserted herself into the limelight. Dolph went for the pin and got a three count. He celebrated in the ring as Vickie finally appeared in the form of scowling from the ramp. He walked up the ramp and when he reached her, they began to bicker although I wasn't quite sure what about.

It was only a matter of minutes until Zigs made his way to my office.

"Ziggler," I spat with fake anger.

"Steele," he replied cooly.

"Alex, can you excuse us for a moment?" I asked my assistant sweetly.

"Sure thing, Kennedy. Would you like more coffee?"

"Uh yeah, why not?" He grabbed my mug and headed out of the door, closing it behind him. I looked back to Dolph with a smile. "So where were we?"

"I think about here," he said softly bringing his lips to mine. We began to kiss more intensely. I ran my fingers through his hair. He moved his lips down to my neck, biting it. I was definitely in heaven…then I had to snap out of it.

"Dolph! We can't get carried away right now, no matter how intoxicatingly amazing this is!" I said with a laugh.

"Aww alright…" he pouted jokingly. "You look great in that outfit by the way."

"Why, thank you! I needed proper gear for my first and probably only official match!"

"I'm sure there will be more. You are going to knock it out of the park, K-Steele."

"I hope so. If I can't beat Heyman I'm going to be super embarrassed."

"Just run in circles, he'll tire eventually," he tried to say seriously. I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Great idea! I'll look ridiculous but I'd win. I'd be dancing circles around that guy."

"No kidding. Speaking of dancing…I'm really sad that I'll have to go stag to the Hall Of Fame Ceremony _and_ the after party. I would have loved to have you on my arm…" he said a little disappointed.

"I wish we could go together too. Speaking of the ceremony…I do want to talk to you about something…"

"Uh oh… I feel like we are having a lot of those talks lately."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. It's just that I kinda have to go with Sheamus to the ceremony to keep up appearances…otherwise Stephanie and Hunter will know something's up."

"So the ginger gets to spend the entire evening dancing and cozying up to you? This arrangement really sucks sometimes," he said a little irritated.

"I know. I'm sorry. I could still see you the rest of the week!" I said trying to sell the idea.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

"Yeah, plus you get to do all of the fun stuff!"

"Well I think just being with you _is_ the fun stuff…"

"Aren't you sweet?" I cooed before giving him another kiss.

"I try. I should be going now. I have a few things I need to take care of…good luck in your match tonight."

"Thank you, Zigs."

"Be careful out there, K-Steele," he said seriously.

"I will." With that he left my office.

* * *

Ten minutes later Dolph's face appeared on my monitor. Vickie was approaching him with a camera crew in tow.

"_What is the matter with you, Dolph?" she growled._

"_What do you mean, Vic?" _

"_What the heck happened out there tonight? You just went to your match without me?" _

"_I didn't need you…"_

"_You didn't need me? After everything I've done for you, you are going to treat me this way? I made you! I picked you up and made you into something great. I made you a champion! I helped you win that damned Money in the Bank contract!" She shouted._

"_You know what, Vickie? You didn't make me great, I was already great, I am great! I don't need you...in fact I think you are holding me back…" he said angrily._

"_Holding you back?! Are you insane?"_

"_From now on Dolph Ziggler is under new management…we're through Vickie…" he said calmly. Vickie screamed and stormed off with the cameras._

I smiled, maybe a little bit too smugly definitely a bit selfishly. I was glad that he got rid of her since she was going against his wishes by being up Laurinitis' ass. I wondered how this would effect Dolph's career from this point on. Although, I definitely had the power and ability to help him if he needed it.

* * *

Eventually, it was time for my match. I nervously adjusted my attire and took a deep breath before heading into the hall. I walked alone and stoically towards the curtain. It was exactly how I prefered it. This way I could concentrate and think. My heart was beating at what felt like twice its normal speed. I wasn't trained for this…I wasn't used to this. Just knowing that Lesnar was in the building made me nervous for this match against he buddy Paul. I don't know if it was unnessesary paranoia or just a realistic expectation based on previous experiences but either way I was very on edge.

By the time I'd arrived at the curtain, Paul was already standing near it. Lower card superstars like Zack Ryder, Curt Hawkins, and Yoshi were there to make sure that there was no physical contact between us before the match. Upon seeing me, Zack walked over.

"Hi Zack."

"Hi Ms. Steele," he said a little nervously. "They want you to stay standing over here…"

"Oh, alright. You can call me Kennedy by the way."

"Ha, okay, Kennedy…" He said standing in a way which blocked Paul from my line of sight.

Eventually, Brock Lesnar's music began to play and Paul headed out to the ring. I watched the monitor as Paul, wearing a black track suit and tennis shoes headed down the ramp and through the ropes.

Then it was my turn. My music began to play and I headed through the curtain. I put a big, flashy smile on my face and sashayed down the steel ramp. I tried my best to look confident and arrogant. I didn't want anybody to realize my nervousness, especially Heyman. I dipped between the ropes and entered the ring. It felt foreign to me but at the same time, I went into some odd form of autopilot. I walked straight past Heyman and took to the turnbuckle. I stood on the second one and taunted for the camera. I hopped back down and my blonde curls bounced in the light. I was feeling a little better upon hearing the cheers from the crowd. The referee signaled for the bell and it was on.

We tangled up in the center and I quickly was able to out power him. I shoved him back into the corner. I delivered some punches to his face and stomach. He slid and fell onto the ground. I took my booted feet and drove them into his chest.

1...2...3...4 the referee counted and I backed off. Paul attempted to stand. I grabbed him by his shirt collar and tossed him to the ground. He tumbled a few times. I walked over to pick him up but instead caught a hand to the face. I stepped back in surprise. I returned with a kick to his ribs.

"Ahh!" I heard him whine. I smiled and kicked him again. I began to get a little cocky and couldn't resist taunting a little bit, playing up the crowd. When I turned back to Paul, he kicked me in the gut. I fell backwards a little bit. I gritted my teeth and ran at him clothes lining him to the ground. Heyman swiftly swept my legs out from under me with his leg. I fell to the mat. I quickly rose to my feet and ran around in circles around Paul. I lunged at Paul, latching onto his back. I wrapped my legs and arms around him in a Rear naked choke hold. I tightened the hold and he dropped to his knees. I kept the hold locked in.

"Come on, tap, Paulie!" I taunted as he fell forward onto the mat. He desperately began to tap. The bell rang annoucing my victory.

"Come on, Ms. Steele, release the hold," the referee yelled. I relented and let go. I hopped up to my feet. With my music blaring through the arena, my hand was raised in victory. The feeling was exhilarating. I was handed a microphone to announce my decision about Lesnar versus Hunter at Wrestlemania.

Suddenly, a commotion in the crowd began to erupt. I turned in the direction it was coming from and I stopped in my tracks. Brock Lesnar hopped over the barricade and was coming towards the ring. I backed up slowly and Brock grabbed me and put me in a choke hold. Paul grabbed the microphone from my hands.

"Ms. Steele….we can do this the easy way or the hard way… All you have to do is give Brock his rematch for Sunday at Wrestlemania…" He cooed.

"Or what?" I spat.

Hunter's music blared through the arena and he walked out onto that stage quickly. He looked infuriated.

"You let her go!" I could see him yell despite not being miked.

"Stop it right there, Hunter! If you don't, Brock will break her arm!" He threatened. I felt terror creep through my veins. "Now Kennedy, do the right thing and give him the rematch…" Brock began to twist my arm behind my back in a painful manner. I looked to Hunter. He nodded slowly.

"Brock versus Triple H is on for Wrestlemania!" I managed to sputter.

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen! While we have you where we want you. Admit that you are Hunter's mistress." I literally spit onto his smug face.

Another reaction began in the crowd. I wasn't sure what was happening until Brock and I went flying to the ground. I tumbled across the mat. I saw a pale white arm reach out to me to pull me out of the ring. It was the great white, Sheamus. He pulled me out and I immediately hugged him out of fear. He wrapped his arms around me tight. My head rested on his chest. He placed his mouth next to my ear.

"You alright?" he whispered. I nodded and he walked me to the ramp.

* * *

The three off us retreated up the ramp, leaving a fuming Paul Heyman to tend to the knocked out Brock Lesnar. Sheamus didn't release his grip around me until I was safely within the confines of my office.

"I'm sorry, Hunter," I said sadly. "I know you didn't want this match..."

"It's alright. I'd rather fight than have you hurt. After all of that I want to kick his ass even more. I'm going to get retribution for this, Kennedy!" he promised.

"Alright. I'm holding you to that!" I joked.

"Thanks for making the save, Sheamus," he said softly to the Irishman.

"No thanks is necessary. I needed to save my girl, Hunter," he said matter-of-factly. I laughed a little in shock still.

"I still appreciate it, babe," I said gratefully to my fake boyfriend. He really put his ass on the line for me tonight.

"Looks like Wrestlemania just got a little more interesting…." Hunter mused.

"Wrestlemania here we come…" I said shaking my head. What a night...

* * *

**I hope you all are enjoying Keeper so far and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! Things are getting interesting! I also want to thank you so much for the support for this story and my writing in general. You guys are the best. Feel free to message or review me your opinions and comments! Constructive feedback is always appreciate**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This is a complete work of fiction.**

* * *

**Keeper**

**Chapter 18**

**After Raw…**

After the Lesnar run in, I was more that ready to hightail it out of the arena. I don't think I'd ever gotten out after a show so quickly. Sheamus and Hunter insisted on walking me to my car.

"So, Kennedy…I want to get on the road tomorrow morning at 10. Is that alright?" Sheamus asked as he held my hand. It was a little odd but I think Hunter was really buying it so far.

"Oh, that's perfect. Thanks for having me ride along on your bus, sweetie," I said looking up at him.

"I'm just lucky to get some extra time with my doll!"

"Wow…you guys are just...so cute. Sure can tell you are in your honeymoon phase," Hunter mused.

"We can't help being so damn adorable!" I joked.

"Well make sure your adorable self gets to your hotel room safe and sound! I don't want Heyman or Lesnar getting the chance to harass you before Wrestlemania," he said protectively.

"Alright, I'll do my best!"

"Oh, don't worry about her, Hunter, I'll take care of her!" Sheamus promised.

"Okay, fine. Have a good night, I'll see the two of you tomorrow."

"Perfect. Goodnight, Hunter." I waved farewell and turned my attention to Sheamus. He just smiled. "What!?"

"Nothin'" he said softly. I put my hands on my hips.

"Liar!"

"I was just thinking about you kicking the crap out of Paul Heyman tonight. You sure let 'em have it!"

"Hey! I'm more than just a pretty face!"

"Of course, you've also got balls of steel!" he joked. I playfully hit him in the arm.

"Yeah, until Lesnar came out…then I folded like a wimp!"

"Nonsense! You've gone toe to toe with him before like a champ. This time he had you in a precarious position. I mean he broke Hunter's arm last summer which probably means his threats weren't empty. You weren't a wimp, you were smart," he said reassuringly.

"So I shouldn't be humiliated that I looked like a scared little girl on television?"

"Not a bit! You did us all proud out there. I'm very proud to be your fake boyfriend!" Sheamus said with a laugh. I couldn't help but laugh.

"If you insist. For the record, so far you are a fantastic fake boyfriend!" I said complimenting him. "I mean flowers _and_ you saved my ass! All in one nigh too!"

"I like to think I'm charming as well!"

"That you are."

"Great, I'm on to something!" he said amused. "uh-so my bus will be outside of the hotel at 10am…then we can get on the road for Wrestlemania festivities!" He said happily.

"Perfect. See you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

* * *

I slid into my rental car and headed out of the arena, towards the hotel. I decided not to press my luck tonight by actually going to where I was supposed to. Besides, after the whole Lesnar debacle I was really to lay down safe in my room. So once I got back to my room, I immediately flopped down onto my comfy bed. My body practically purred with satisfaction at the notion of relaxation.

And then a knocking sounded at my door. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I dragged my body over to the door and threw the door open. My spirits were raised when I realized my visitor was Dolph.

"Hey."

"Hey you," I said with a small smile, ushering him into my room before anybody could see him entering my room. I quickly closed the door. He immediately through his arms around me in a tight hug. "You okay?"

"I'm just so glad that you're alright!" he said with a squeeze.

"Oh, I'm fine!" I assured him.

"I wanted to come down to that ring so bad when I saw Lesnar even look at you!"

"You know you can't. People would start to wonder!" I scolded.

"I know…that is the only reason I didn't come out there. It took everything I had not to. I was really worried that he was going to seriously hurt you, K-Steele."

"Now you know how I feel when you're working," I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah…yeah…I guess you're right. But, to be fair, I'm a trained wrestler," he pointed out.

"Fair enough. Doesn't make it any less difficult."

"That's probably true."

"Of course it is, I said it after all," I bragged.

"You're lucky you're cute!" He said with a wink and pulling me closer.

"Oh, I know."

"Good. You know…I have to say, you looked kinda hot out there kicking ass tonight."

"Really now?" I asked a little seductively.

"Oh absolutely."

"You know I think I made a rookie mistake."

"Really? What?" he asked curiously.

"I forgot to stretch after my match. I can already feel my hamstring tensing up…" I said with a flirty smile.

"Oh, I think I can help you with that," he said giving me a quick kiss.

"I'm so lucky I have a big, strong man like you to help me!"

"I'm gonna help you alright!" he said with a wink

He quickly picked me up with one foul swoop. He spun around a few times before playfully tossing me onto the bed. He jumped onto the bed next to me. It was on.

* * *

I was awoke by the sound of my cell phone ringing on the nightstand. I groaned and picked my head off of Dolph's bare chest. Rolling over to the phone, I groggily answered it without looking at the screen.

"Hello?"

"_Good morning', Kennedy! Where are ya?" _he chirped.

"What?" I asked due to still being un-caffeinated.

"_It's 10:15...I just wanted to see if everything's alright…"_

"Oh my god! I'm late. I'm so sorry! Give me 10 minutes," I said panicking. I heard him chuckling through the phone.

"_Alright. I'll see you then."_

"Bye Sheamus." I hung up and went into full panic mode. "Zigs…Zigs baby you've got to wake up!" I said giving him a little shake.

"Whyyy?" he mumbled. "Come here and go back to sleep!"

"As nice as that sounds, I've got to go. I was supposed to meet up with Sheamus fifteen minutes ago!" I said slipping out of bed. I immediately ran to my suitcase and began throwing on jeans and a tank top. I rushed into the bathroom to run a comb through my hair and fix my makeup. "Dolph, can you just toss all of my crap into my suitcases?!" I asked.

"Sure thing, babe!" he answered. I could hear him rushing around. Once I was done trying to make myself as presentable as possible, I left the bathroom to see Dolph all dressed and standing next to two fully packed suitcases.

"It's all done?"

"Yeah…but I've got to warn you, it isn't exactly pretty in there," he said slapping the suitcases.

"It doesn't even matter. You are a lifesaver, Zigs," I said giving him a big kiss.

"I have to come through for my girl."

"You always do…So, I've got to run. See you tonight?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, later, babe," I said giving him one final kiss and wheeling my suitcase out of the door.

* * *

I ran down the hallway and hopped onto the elevator. I made my way through the lobby and then outside where Sheamus was waiting in front of the bus.

"You made it!" he teased.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry. My alarm didn't go off this morning!" I said a little embarrassed. In reality, I was too busy fooling around with Dolph to even remember to set one.

"It's quite alright. That stuff happens," he said as he took my suitcase from my hands and placed it below the bus in the storage compartments. "Let's get on the road!"

"Aye, aye captain," I said with a salute as I climbed the stairs into the bus. "Wow, nice bus!"

"Thank you. It's not quite home but it's as close as it can get."

"That's really all you can hope for on the road. Better than hotels, that's for sure."

"Well I guess it's lucky that your bus is going to be up and running next week!" he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" I remarked, almost embarrassed that I'd forgotten that Poppa had given me a bus of my own.

"How do you forget about getting a bus!?" he teased.

"I'm too busy getting myself into trouble with this Heyman garbage. It takes up a lot of my brainpower!" I joked.

"I get it, it's pretty consuming!"

We settled in on one of the couches. He began to read and I sat next to him doing some WWE commissioner business. It was all going fine and dandy until about a half an hour into the drive. Sheamus' phone began to ring. He answered it.

"Hello?…Yeah, we're on our way…Really? That's awful…Of course we can…alright. No, no trouble at all. Okay…bye Hunter."

"Hunter? What did he want?" I asked curiously.

"His bus is having some troubles. So we are picking him up!"

"Oh! Okay."

"Luckily for him, we left late so we are nearly to where he is along the road."

"I planned that…so…" I said cleverly.

"You planned that my arse!" he spat back. I couldn't help but giggle.

Soon enough, our bus pulled over and a stressed out Hunter boarded. He plopped down across from us.

"Thanks for picking me up!" he said gratefully. With a week like we are supposed to have I don't have a lot of time for waiting around for bus repairs!"

"No kidding. It was no trouble at all!" Sheamus assured him.

We began to settle in once again. Sheamus returned to reading his book, Hunter and I both began doing various work duties. I began getting a little restless. I couldn't get comfortable on this little couch. So I swung my legs, over Sheamus' lap, my knees overlapping his thighs. He looked at me and smiled. Lucky for me, he didn't seem to mind me invading his space. I continued on working but pulling a late night last night was catching up with me. I closed my eyes for just a moment…

* * *

I was woken up by a flash going off. My eyes flew open.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled sleepily. Hunter was completely losing it with laughter.

"What's going on?" Sheamus grumbled.

"He took a picture!" I said accusingly.

"Of what?" the ginger asked laughing.

"Well….I don't know….probably us!"

"I couldn't help it. You guys were so cute!" Hunter said defensively.

"What we were doing?" I asked.

"See for yourself," he said passing me his phone.

I looked at the picture. The two of us had fallen asleep all intertwined on the couch. Sheamus had leaned a little in my direction. My legs were still over him, my head had fallen from the back of the couch, onto his sturdy shoulder. His head, nearly rested on mine. I had to admitt it was cute.

"Oh my godness!" I said with a laugh. "Why would you want a picture of that?!"

"To send to my lovely wife…and twitter…"

"Rude!" I spat. "The twitter universe does not want to see that."

"Sure it does. There was already some speculation on the internet about you two last night. It seems as though Sheamus' save last night raised some eyebrows," he said softly.

"So it begins!" the Irishman said with a chuckle.

"As if I hadn't already had enough poking at my love life!" I mused. Although, at least this time I wasn't being called a dirty mistress and homewrecker.

"You'll get used to it," Hunter assured me.

"I suppose so. If it didn't happen now, it would have occurred in a few days anyways. Going to the Hall of Fame ceremony together would have ignited that," I insisted.

"Good point!" Sheamus agreed.

"So have you guys received your itineraries yet?" Trips asked us changing the subject.

"I have fella. It's going to be a busy one!"

"I don't have much just a few meetings over the next few days," I said proudly. Hunter began to laugh and suddenly a bad feeling shot down my spine. "What?"

"Check your email."

I quickly grabbed my laptop from my bag and checked my email. I had several new messages. One of which had a subject line that read 'updated schedule'. I clicked it.

"Dear Kennedy Steele

_Due to your increased onscreen presence in the WWE Universe, your popularity with the fans has also increased. This paired with your ability to handle CM Punk, has resulted in the following changes in your schedule."_

I glanced down to see that my 'easy' days had now become booked with radio and television appearances as well as meet and greets and autograph sessions during Wrestlemania Axxcess…all with CM Punk. I gritted my teeth.

"God damnit Punk!" I seethed.

Things were going to get interesting...

* * *

**I hope you all are enjoying Keeper so far and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! Things are getting interesting! I also want to thank you so much for the support for this story and my writing in general. You guys are the best. Feel free to message or review me your opinions and comments! Constructive feedback is always appreciated **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This is a complete work of fiction.**

* * *

**Keeper**

**Chapter 19**

**Thursday**

Bright and early at 5:15 am, I walked zombie like through the hotel lobby. I stopped at the complimentary coffee cart on the way out. I filled my travel mug to the top with what was likely cheap coffee. In the end it wasn't a big deal as long as it contained the caffeine I desperately needed. I took a sip. Bleh! Horrible. I added some sugar and cream in order to make it even salvageable. I shifted my bag on my shoulder and headed out the front door. On the curb was a parked rental. I walked towards it and hopped into the front seat. I slammed the door.

"Punk," I said coolly.

"Steele," he returned equally as cold although I could see his lips curl up in a subtle smirk. "Here."

"What's this?" I asked taking the cup.

"Coffee. I heard you were a terror until caffeinated."

"My reputation proceeds me. Uh…thank you."

"No problem." I took a sip of the coffee.

"Oh my gosh, this is good. Thank goodness. This hotel coffee tastes like what I'd imagine is a combination of urine and taint sweat!"

"Wow, you are such a lady," he remarked.

"What!? It was bad coffee."

"I'm just a little surprised to hear the phrase taint sweat come out of a woman's mouth especially given how early it is."

"Well I would still be in my cozy bed if it wasn't for you, asshole!" I spat.

"Aww, don't be like that. We're going to have so much fun," he insisted.

"Oh right, I'm sure," I replied sarcastically.

"Will you chug your damn coffee? You're too grumpy…"

"I want to stab you," I said with a smile.

He laughed and continued to drive.

* * *

Soon we pulled up to our first stop, a radio station.

"I'm being joined in the studio this morning by two special guests. WWE superstar CM Punk is here with WWE Commissioner Kennedy Steele. Welcome to the show guys," the host, Greg said happily.

"Thanks for having us," I said politely.

"So you guys are in town for Wrestlemania this weekend, correct?"

"Yeah, the biggest show of the year, Greg," Punk said seriously.

"I've heard a lot about something called the streak…care to elaborate what the streak is?"

"I've got this one!" I said with a laugh. "The Undertaker is basically a living wrestling legend. He's competed at 20 different Wrestlemanias in 20 some years. It's impressive and unprecedented in the sport. Whoever breaks this streak is going to be a legend himself."

"Wow, that is incredibly impressive. Who gets to face him this year?"

"That would be me!" Punk said proudly. "Let me tell you, the streak stops this year…"

"What do you think about this proclamation, Kennedy?" the host asked me curiously.

"I think he had a real shot. Although, I may be biased… I was the one who picked him for this year…"

"You picked him? Are you guys close? You two seem to get along so well…"

"Ha!" I said out loud.

"What she means is that we are great pals. We work well together which is why we got paired to do our media day together. Right, Kennedy?" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Right. For the record, I picked him based on merit not how I view him personally," I assured him.

"Alright, whatever you say."

"She likes to pretend like she doesn't enjoy me. She does."

"Oh my gosh!" I said irritated.

"There it is, dramatics again. We sure have fun though, don't we, Steele?"

"Oh absolutely! So much fun!" I tried to say enthused.

"You guys are funny. So our listeners want to know, since you wrestlers tour most of the year, has this been detrimental on your love lives? Are you guys in relationships?" he asked seriously.

"A little effect, I suppose. It keeps you from home a lot. Often times that's why the divas and wrestlers date each other. I was in a relationship with an ex-diva but the distance was hard. So this guy is rocking it single."

"What about you Kennedy?"

"Oh…I don't kiss and tell…" I said playing it coyly.

"Rumor has it that you have been spending time with a certain redheaded, Irishman, named Sheamus," Greg said pressing for more details.

"We have been spending time together…that's all I'm going to say."

* * *

We finished the interview and headed to the next several stops on our list. Soon it was lunch time.

"Where are we going?" I snapped. "This isn't the way to the Axxcess?"

"We don't have to be at Axxcess for another hour and a half to two hours, Kennedy. I thought we could eat something. I'm starving."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"When did I have a chance to? You just pounce before anybody can get a word out!" He said with a hint of frustration. It caught me a little off guard. I took a deep breath.

"You know what…you're right. I did do that, I've been doing it all day. I apologize…" I said quietly.

"It's fine."

He finally pulled into a small restaurant parking lot. We headed in and grabbed a table. After ordering some food, we sat pretty silently.

"So, having fun?" Punk asked playfully. I stared at him with a scornful glare.

"I would have had more fun relaxing instead of a full blown media day!" I spat.

"You probably aren't used to media days are you?"

"Not at all. I worked at corporate. Nobody wants to interview corporate!" I said with a laugh.

"Fair enough. It's a long day, especially during Wrestlemania week."

"It sure is grueling. If I would have known what goes into this job…I don't know if I'd still have taken it…"

"What is do horrible about it?"

"Dealing with all of the complaining superstars or the superstars managers…having my personal life divulged to the public, getting accused of being a home wrecker, doing a stupid media day…" I whined.

"I can understand the toughness of some of those things, but the media days? Is spending a day with me really that awful? Am I that horrible to be around?" he asked seriously. Once again I was almost disarmed by his genuineness.

"No, Punk. You aren't _completely _horrible. Although to be honest, I expected you to be," I said honestly.

"Ouch!" he said pretending to be offended.

"You have quite a reputation around the offices…"

"Reputation? What do they say?"

"That you are a tough person to work with, a pain in the ass," I said almost amused that I got to be the one to divulge this.

"Huh, don't know where they got that from…." he said sarcastically. I laughed. "Don't think for one second that you don't have a reputation!"

"Ha, whatever. You didn't even know who I was that first day!"

"Just because I didn't know what you looked like doesn't mean I hadn't heard of you. To be frank, I imagined that you'd be a typical suit, plain and wearing unflattering pantsuits."

"Ass!"

"What!? That was a compliment," he insisted.

"So what had you heard?" I couldn't resist asking.

"That you are a cut throat woman…almost snake like. They say that you scare and intimidate people which helps you manipulate situations," he said quietly. My jaw dropped in surprise.

"I..uh…wow. I never saw myself that way."

"I haven't seen it either. You aren't what they say. Either you are only that way in the confines of corporate, or they have greatly exaggerated," he assured me.

"I'm sure."

"Obviously you were doing something right, you got moved to an authority role on the flagship show of the company. The board and the boss are obviously in your corner." While I appreciated his kind words, I knew the truth. I got the job due to my family connections.

"Yeah, I suppose you are right. Aren't you supposed to be an asshole?" I joked.

"Weren't you supposed to be a raging bitch?" he shot back without any hesitation.

"Touché, Punk, touché."

* * *

We finished eating and got back into the car to head over to Wrestlemania Axxcess.

The two of us headed into the building. He began to walk to the wrestler holding area. I didn't follow him.

"Where the hell are you going, Steele?" he asked.

"I'm going to pay somebody a little visit," I answered.

"Fine, I'm coming with."

"Stalker!" I spat accusingly.

"Fuck you! I sure as hell am not going to sit in there with Slater and Jinder!"

"So hanging out with me is like the best of two evils!?"

"Yep."

"Whoa, rude!"

"Doesn't sit well with you does it?"

"No, now shut your mouth. You are very noisy," I teased. He flipped me off.

I marched through the building, moving quickly along trying not to get to noticed. After like five minutes I found what I was looking for. At one of the signing tables sat my faux boyfriend, Sheamus. He looked my way and a broad smile crossed his face. I walked towards him. He excused himself from the table and stepped towards me. He put his arms out. I ran in his direction and he caught me in his arms. He spun me around a few times before setting me back down. I caught a glimpse of Punk who obnoxiously rolled his eyes.

"How's my doll face?" the Irishman asked happily as he held my hands.

"Exhausted! So many interviews, so little time!" I said dramatically.

"I bet they were all flawless."

"I wish. But no matter, Punk and I put on quite entertaining conversation anyways."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you stopped by to say hi."

"How could I not come by and say hello to my favorite fella?" I said all flirty like.

"I do have a certain Irish charm!" he joked. "What are you to up to next?"

"Well we're the next session for the signings actually."

"You'll have a blast!"

"I hope so. I should get going and let you get back to finish signing. I just wanted to see you since I'm going to be here for the next four hours," I said with a pout.

"I'm glad you stopped by. I'll see you later tonight, Kennedy," he said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright, bye, Sheamo."

* * *

I walked away from the area quite pleased with myself. Punk was unusually quiet on the way back to the WWE Superstar lounge.

"What's eating you, Punk?" I asked ribbing him a little bit.

"Nothing."

"I call shenanigans…but whatever you say. Jeeze," I mumbled irritated with his sudden mood swing.

I sat down at a table to wait for it to be our turn to take one of the signing tables. Punk plopped down next to me. I slid my phone out of my purse and decided to play around on social media sites. I checked my twitter and was immediately pleased with what I saw. It had only been fifteen minutes and already fans had posted pictures of me and Sheamus' interaction. I was just thrilled that people were buying it. I really needed this to look legitimate so Stephanie and Hunter wouldn't suspect anything weird. I loved having a little veil of privacy for Dolph and I's relationship…and boy was it hot having a secret lover. I had to admit that despite the stress of the job…life was going pretty good for Kennedy Steele!

* * *

**I hope you all are enjoying Keeper so far and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! Things are getting interesting! I also want to thank you so much for the support for this story and my writing in general. You guys are the best. Feel free to message or review me your opinions and comments! Constructive feedback is always appreciated **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This is a complete work of fiction.**

* * *

**Keeper**

**Chapter 20**

The last day and a half had been just as hectic as the first media day. At least Punk and I had kind of gotten used to each other. Which caused slightly less arguing….slightly.

"Good god, Steele! You drive like a god damn tortoise!" he spat from the passenger seat.

"Oh fuck off, dickhead!" I yelled flipping him off with one hand as the other stayed firmly on the wheel.

"We are going to be late. I mean I think I could walk there faster than it's going to take for you to drive the rest of the way."

"It's called the speed limit, Punk. I like to follow the rules so I don't get myself pulled over or wreck rentals!" I spat irritated with his whining.

"Wuss!"

"Idiot!" I said clenching my jaw.

"I think I just got a year older because it's taking so long." I turned my head to look at him and slammed on the brakes. He flung forward before getting shoved backwards by his seat belt. "What was that for?!" he asked as I put my foot back on the gas.

"For being an ass!" I said proudly with a smile.

"Awww you are mean. You didn't have to give me frickin' whiplash!" he spat.

"I believe I did."

"Pull over…." he said seriously.

"No."

"Pull over!" he said a little louder.

"Whyyy?"

"I'm driving the rest of the way!" he said decidedly.

"Ughhh, fine!" I huffed as I pulled over to the side of the road. He opened his door and started coming around to the drivers side. I climbed over the middle console to the passenger side and hit the lock door button.

"Open this door!" Punk commanded as he struggled with the handle. I just waved in sheer enjoyment of the situation.

"What?" I called out pretending not to hear him banging on the window.

"Kennedy!…Kennedy! Unlock it right now!"

"Nope."

"Kennedy Steele! We are going to be late if you don't unlock this door this instant!"

"Oh, fine. You are no fun!" I joked as I hit the button to unlock the door. He climbed in with a scornful look on his face.

"And people say _I'm_ impossible to work with!" he mumbled.

I laughed softly as he drove the rest of the way to our next stop.

* * *

That next stop was to a studio for pictures. The studio was in the middle of freaking nowhere. Of all places in the New York and New Jersey area, we end up in the middle of nowhere. It just so happened that both of us had feature articles that were going to be published in an upcoming WWE magazine issue. So both of us had shoots to do. We parted ways and I headed to hair and make up.

After having my hair curled and teased and my face slathered in make up, I slipped into my wardrobe. It was basically I sexy little version of business attire. We began to shoot. I got caught up in posing so much, I didn't even realize how much time had passed.

"Alright, Kennedy, I think we got what we needed today. You did great!" the photographer, Alan, said happily.

"Thank you so much. I hope to work with you again soon," I said shaking his hand.

"Likewise! Have a great day."

"You too."

I turned to head back to change back into my own clothes when I noticed a spectator. Punk was leaning up against the wall. As usual, he wore a smug smirk on his face. It was apparent that he'd been watching my shoot. I just didn't know how much of it he'd seen.

"Enjoy the show?" I asked casually.

"I wasn't watching very long," he said quickly, a little defensively.

"Uh huh…I'm sure," I said trying to make him think I saw him much sooner than I did.

"Well I-"

"You don't have to make excuses. I'm going to go change," I said walking off with a smile plastered on my face. It was fun to bug him.

I changed and re-emerged. Punk was patiently waiting near the entrance of the building.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you take forever! Why do you think I was done with my photo shoot before you?"

"Because it's a waste to put make up on that mug of yours, it can't be saved?" I teased.

"Hey!"

"You know I'm kidding," I said as we headed to the car. "You have a lovely face."

"How nice of you to say," he said amused. I began walking towards the driver side door. "Nice try, Steele, I'm driving!"

"Nice try, I have the keys…" I said jingling them in the air proudly. He immediately touched his own pockets.

"How the hell did you swipe those from me?" he asked astonished.

"I'm a talented woman and sneaky like a ninja!" he chuckled.

"Oh shut up and open the car. It looks like it's going to rain any minute."

"Fine. You are so grouchy. I should start calling you Oscar!" I said buckling my seatbelt.

I began the long drive back into town. The car ride was silent for the first five minutes.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Uh…yeah, fine."

"You sure? You are like really quiet."

"I'm just thinking," I assured him. He smirked a little bit.

"About what?"

"I know this sounds really shallow, but I was thinking about my photo shoot."

"What about it?"

"I don't know…I guess how I did. They said I did well but I think they have to say junk like that." He laughed a little bit.

"They usually say something along those lines…." he agreed.

"Exactly! So it's not exactly great feedback. I was really nervous about this…I mean I worked in an office building, how often do you think I had photo shoots? Never so this is all new to me."

"True. I wouldn't even worry about it. Just a few pictures."

"For a magazine! If I look ridiculous in a magazine I'm going to be mortified!" I said with a nervous chuckle.

"You sure as hell didn't look ridiculous…."

"You are just saying that."

"No, seriously, Steele. When you were changing I got to see some of the shots. Honestly, you looked like a natural. I had no idea you would be that photogenic," he said reassuringly.

"Thank you…I can't tell you how much of a relief that is!" I said with a relieved laugh.

"You're welcome." I had to admit that Punk had a way of surprising me. Underneath his tough outer shell he had a soft center…I could just tell.

* * *

We kept driving and we were still not in town. Outside, the weather was getting darker and darker. A storm was definitely on its way. I ripped the sunglasses off of my face.

"Hey, would you mind slipping these into my purse?" I asked holding the sunglasses out to him.

"Yeah, no problem," he replied taking them from me. "Anywhere in particular?"

"Yeah, there's actually a red sunglasses case in there, if you don't mind."

He pulled my purse onto his lap and began to dig through it. Out of my peripheral vision I could see him carefully extract the case, open it and then slid the glasses into it. He set the case back into my bag but he lingered a bit.

"What's this?" he asked waving an object in the air. "Didn't know you had a journal, Steele!"

"I don't have a-shit! Put that back!" I demanded upon seeing what he'd been holding. It was the small notebook that I make notes in regarding the superstars and divas.

"No! What is it? Or should we just take a look and find out?" he said teasingly.

"Do not open that! I swear, I'll kill you!" I shouted, a little panicked. Nobody person on the roster should see it's contents. It wouldn't be fair. He was about to open it when I shot my hand over to snatch it. I missed. He jolted his hands towards the open window. In a horrible stroke of luck, it got sucked out the window. "Shit!" I yelled as I immediately pulled over.

"Jeeze! What was in there that is so important?!" he asked.

"None of your business," I snapped as I flew my door open. He immediately followed me out.

That's when the rain started up….and I wasn't just a light sprinkle either. Of course, my notebook didn't land on the road shoulder which meant that it must have rolled onto the field below. Perfect. Punk was feverishly darting around trying to be the one to find it. I could tell his interest was only peaked at my attempt at secrecy.

"Found it!" he called out.

"Don't you dare open that!" I said sternly as I ran through the muddy grass towards him.

"Uh better hurry, I'm going to look!" I picked up speed which wasn't wise, given the rain had now made all the dirt a nice muddy mess. Before I could reach Punk, I slipped in the mud, losing my footing and slamming into him. This sent both of us into the muddy ground.

"Damnit!" I yelled looking at all the mud that covered the front of my body. "Now give me the book."

"Nope," he said smugly. He was obviously confident in his ability to keep it away from me. Not that that would be hard to believe. He was a WWE superstar with a solid ground game.

I clenched my jaw and dove for it. This only seemed to ignite an all out tangle for possession. Between the pouring rain and the mud, we slipped and slid around each other each trying to get leverage. I managed to grab it. Punk tried to take it and I fell backwards, Punk hovering over me. His hands grasping my wrists. I looked at his face closely, it was covered in mud, water was dripping off of his pointed nose. A seriousness had taken over the look in his eyes. Out of nowhere, he bent his head down and crashed his lips into mine.

Immediately I thought of Dolph. I shoved Punk away.

"What the hell, Punk?"

"I just-I thought…" he sputtered.

"I have a boyfriend!" I yelled getting to my feet.

"Bullshit! You call you and Sheamus a couple? It's bullshit."

"What do you mean? We are a couple. Plain as that!" I said determined. I was hoping that it came off as truthful. I didn't want Sheamus and I to be found out.

"You guys have zero chemistry, no passion. I know it, you know it, and he knows it. It all just looks fake, plastic," he said accusingly. My jaw dropped in surprise and in anger.

"How dare you! Sheamus and I do have passion. I care for him very much…he is a wonderful, wonderful man. You have no right to judge him!"

"I just call 'em like I see 'em, Steele. You just hate that I can see through the cutesy tweets and pet names." I just looked at him and gritted my teeth.

"You know what? I hope that the Undertaker knocks you fucking senseless on Sunday. Maybe he can knock some of the ego out of your damn head!" I spat before turning away from him. I stomped over to the car. "I'm going back to the hotel."

The rest of the ride back to the hotel was uncomfortable to say the very least. Not only was I soaked and covered in mud, but the awkward tension nearly made it unbearable. I wasn't sure if I should tell Sheamus or Dolph about this...it could cause a lot of problems...

* * *

**I hope you all are enjoying Keeper so far and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! Things are getting interesting! I also want to thank you so much for the support for this story and my writing in general. You guys are the best. Feel free to message or review me your opinions and comments! Constructive feedback is always appreciated **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This is a complete work of fiction.**

* * *

**Keeper**

**Chapter 21**

Finally, it was the day of the Hall of Fame ceremony. While it sounds like it would be a simple, fun day…it isn't. Apparently, it took a lot of work to get ready for these things. Stephanie had arranged a full day of preparations. We got our legs waxed, facials, pedicures, manicures, and I got a spray tan. She insisted all of it was necessary. Although that may not have been true, it sure felt amazing to do.

Next on the list was hair and makeup. We had scheduled two cosmetologists to set up shop in our room to get us ready.

"So, Hunter told me about your schedule switch…" she began hesitantly, scrunching her nose.

"Yeah…"

"How was it?"

"Actually, it wasn't too bad. Doing that much media stuff is tough and requires a little adjustment but it was pretty fun," I admitted. I didn't want to suggest that Poppa and Hunter had been right, that I really would enjoy the lifestyle of being on the road. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction, I realized that I loved the more prominent recognition I had by being on television. Instead of being cooped up in an office 60 hours a week in Connecticut, I go to travel all over and do all kinds of media and get to be on television. Lots of work but lots of glory.

"I was hoping you'd think so. There are going to be many more media days in your future!" She sing-songed.

"Since when do authority figures do so many media days?" I asked with a laugh.

"Since now!"

"Laurinitis doesn't have to!" I whined.

"That's because nobody likes Laurinitis and people like you!"

"And sounds like a broken dog squeaky toy. But I guess that it is a blessing and a pain in the ass that I'm so awesome," I joked.

"You aren't wrong but I've got to give the people what they want. If they want Kennedy Steele, they get Kennedy Steele!"

"True and I definately wouldn't want to deprive the people of my presence," I joked.

"How kind!…So, did you and Punk really get along okay?" She asked seriously.

"I…uh…he's…uh…he's not as bad as everybody says. I mean he's difficult, but pretty entertaining as well," I said with a smile. It was the truth after all…I just left out the part where we rolled around in the mud and rain, sharing a liplock.

"Glad it wasn't too much trouble."

"He's harmless… although I wouldn't mind trying another media day partner on for size."

"We'll see…" I shot her a look. "I'm just kidding. People usually rotate a little bit based on who is more involved in notable feuds. Obviously you were put into the media day circuit because of your involvement with Hunter and Heyman's feud."

"True…I'm still sorry that my on screen involvement has cast such a glaring light on your marriage…" I said guiltily.

"Don't apologize. Heyman is a fire starter. He wanted to get to my husband and you got caught in the crossfire. Unfortunately, public scrutiny comes with the territory. I know that's something you have learned it the hard way since being on Raw. You're handling it well though."

"As well as I can. It's hard to be accused of wrecking somebody's marriage and when that marriage is between two people you really care about it's horrible. I mean you're my family and Hunter is like a brother to me."

"I know, Ken. I do think that your romance with everybody's favorite Irishman will help take off some of the suspicion," she said with a sly smile. I knew she had been itching to talk about him.

"You are probably right."

"I have to say, that picture that Hunter took of the two of you asleep on the couch together was absolutely adorable!" she gushed.

"Yeah, it was cute. Was a little weird to have it out and open on the internet for everybody to see though. I guess that is just another thing that I have to get used to!" I fibbed. I knew the picture was the perfect way to get people talking.

"It gets easier."

"Alright ladies, I think you're all set to go," Casey, one of the hair stylists chirped.

"Okay. Thank you guys so much!" I said standing up from my chair to leave.

"No problem! Have a nice night!"

"We will!" I looked at Stephanie. "So I'm going to slip into my dress back in my room. Meet in the lobby?"

"Yes. The lobby in 15 minutes!" She confirmed.

"Gotcha."

* * *

I half ran down to the elevator to go the one floor down to my room. I entered my room only to step on something. I looked down at the envelope on the floor. I bent down and picked it up. Opened it to see a room key card and a small note.

_K-Steele,_

_Come by my room later? I have some showing off I'd like to do… ;) -Zigs_

I smiled and slid his key card into my clutch for the night along with my own key card and my cell phone. I looked at the clock. 10 minutes until I needed to be in the lobby. I slipped on my sky high stiletto ankle boots before walking over to my dress and unzipping the garment bag. I stepped into the dress and pulled it into place. That's when I realized I wasn't going to be able to zip my own dress. But I was stubborn, so this didn't stop me from trying anyways. I wasted more precious minutes to no avail. Instead of worrying more, I began slipping on my jewelry.

That's when there was a knock on my door. I rushed to answer it. Standing in my doorway was Sheamus.

"Oh my gosh, thank goodness you're here! I need your help!" I rattled off quickly. He laughed.

"I'm happy to be of service Kennedy! What do you need?"

"Well uh…" I turned around to show him the back of my dress. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all…" He walked towards me and I help up my hair so it would be out of the way. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. It sent a shiver down my spine. "There ya go. All zipped!"

"You're the best! I totally forgot about the zipper when I told Steph I'd dress myself!" I laughed a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. You look absolutely stunning," he said with a sly smile.

"Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself. I had no idea you cleaned up so nice!" I teased. He really did look nice in his suit but that wasn't a surprise. Sheamus was quite a sharp dresser outside of the arena.

"I tried my best. I couldn't look a mess if I was escorting the commissioner!"

"Aww that's sweet. You know, we really need to turn up the couple charm tonight…make everybody buy this."

"Alright, that I can do."

"Good. This is our first outing as a couple, so even if it's a little awkward we need to sell it," I said panicking just a little. The excitement of the event paired with the pressure of putting on a show for our coworkers and the cameras was a lot to handle.

"Just relax, Kennedy! Everything is going to be fine. Nobody will suspect a thing."

"Promise?"

"I promise. If I'm wrong, I'll even let you kick my arse!" Sheamus said confidently.

"Alright, I'm holding you to that!" I returned jokingly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Now let's get going. If we're late the Helmsley's might get upset!"

"Good call."

I grabbed my purse and followed Sheamus into the hallway. He extended his arm to me and I took it. We gracefully made our way through the halls looking like a million bucks.

* * *

Stephanie and Hunter were waiting for us in the lobby when we arrived.

"Look at you guys!" Stephanie cooed.

"I know, I know…it's hard to look this good," I joked.

"Well let's get your good looking asses in the cars so we can hit it. We want to make an entrance on the red carpet," Hunter said trying to usher us girls towards the vehicles. Sheamus and I got into the car behind Steph and Hunters.

The ride was rather quick but we got stuck in the line for the red carpet. We were slotted to be two of the last cars to arrive But soon, it was our turn. Sheamus opened the door and stood. He offered me his hand and I stepped out of the car. Still holding my hand he led me a little ways up the carpet.

Once in front of the backdrops, we posed for some photos separately as all couples do before he pulled me in to take some with him. I giggled as Sheamus then put his arm protectively over my shoulder. Natalya was working as a correspondent on the carpet for interviews. She stepped over to us with a wide smile on her face.

"Here we have Sheamus and the Raw commissioner, Kennedy Steele! So I have to ask guys…you arrived together and are looking pretty close here on the red carpet… what's the deal with you two?" She asked curiously. I looked coyly up at Sheamus. He gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Weeeeell…."

"Actually, Kennedy, why don't I field this one?" he said with a grin.

"Be my guest."

Instead of opening his mouth to speak, he grabbed my face and pulled me in for a dramatic, full on smooch. He kissed me for a few seconds before separating his lips from mine. I smiled out of pure shock. I hadn't expected that one. I was nearly speechless.

"Does that answer you're question?" he said playfully.

"I guess so…Kennedy, do you have anything to add?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah…I've got the best fella in the world!" I said cheesily as I wiped a bit of my lipstick off of Sheamus' lips with my thumb.

"Alright, thanks for talking to me! You guys have a nice night," she said sending us on our way down the carpet to pose for more photographers.

I could see Punk watching out of my peripheral vision. He shook his head, unconvinced by the spectacle we'd created. I brushed it off and turned my attention elsewhere, the cameras.

* * *

With all the fans seated, the WWE staff began to be seated as well. Those of us who were waiting, chatted amongst ourselves. Sheamus and I maneuvered or way around the room to find Hunter and Stephanie.

"So how did you like the red carpet?" Steph asked excitedly.

"It was a lot of fun. More fun than I would have expected!"

"I'm glad you are taking to the business so well, kid," Hunter said happily.

"Me too. I had my doubts!"

"That you did…Speaking of the business…I have a small proposition for you."

"Really, Trips? What is it?"

"So I know that you were looking forward to kicking back in your office during the big show tomorrow…but I wanted to know if you'd consider coming down ringside for my match."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. With Heyman out there I'd love to have a scrappy little fighter in my corner. Besides, I'm not just fighting my fight out there, it's your fight too. So whataya say?" he said seriously, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, Hunter, I'd love to!" I squealed excitedly.

"Fantastic. I'll see you tomorrow then. I better get the wife backstage for her big induction speech for Trish."

"Good luck, Steph!" I said giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Ken. Enjoy the show you two!" she said as hurried off.

* * *

I looked around the room to see that it had mostly emptied out.

"Looks like it's our turn to be seated, Doll," Sheamus said softly.

"I guess so." He grabbed my hand and gently lead me to the doors. A stage hand wearing a headset was looming near it.

"Uh huh…uh huh…alright," he said into the headset. "Sheamus, Ms. Steele, right this way." We followed him as he walked into the first row and seated us right only two seats from the aisle, we were front and center.

"Are you sure these are our seats?" I said with a nervous giggle.

"Absolutely, Ms. Steele. I was told you guys get front row seats! Enjoy!"

So there we sat sandwiched between John Cena and his date and Randy and his father. Punk sat on the other side of the Ortons with his date, his ex-girlfriend Lita. I could almost feel his glare as Sheamus set a hand on my thigh. I grabbed my cell phone and checked for messages. I had two.

The first was from Dolph that read: '_You look absolutely gorgeous. So jealous of the ginger right now ;)'_

The second was from CM Punk himself. It wasn't nearly has light hearted as Dolph's. His read: '_You may be fooling the cameras but you aren't fooling me. I've seen more chemistry from Natalya and Khali.' _

I was about to text him back when the show began. So I slipped my phone back into my purse without sending him a message. I turned my head and scowled at him. I hated giving him the satisfaction but I just couldn't help but react. There was just something about Punk that got under my skin…

* * *

**I hope you all are enjoying Keeper so far and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! I also want to thank you so much for the support for this story and my writing in general. You guys are the best. Feel free to message or review me your opinions and comments! Constructive feedback is always appreciated **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This is a complete work of fiction.**

* * *

**Keeper**

**Chapter 22**

The Hall of Fame ceremony ended and we all moved to the after party at a nearby banquet hall that the company had reserved. I found myself sitting at a table chatting up Stephanie while the boys fetched another round of drinks. The whole room was buzzing with the energy of people dancing, talking, and fluttering about from person to person. It was kind of amazing.

"So I wasn't horrible?" Stephanie asked nervously referring to her induction speech for Trish.

"No! You're speech was great. I imagine that Trish loved it as well," I assured her.

"You are so sweet to say that!"

"I mean it! If it was awful, I'd tell you. You know I would!"

"I would hope so!"

"We're back!" Hunter said happily as he handed Stephanie a drink.

"About time, we were parched!" I teased as Sheamus handed me a drink of my own.

"Aww we wouldn't want that now, would we, Hunter?" he said with a grin.

"Of course not. We take care of our ladies! Besides, you guys are grouchy when you're thirsty!" he joked. Stephanie whacked him playfully in the arm. "Hey!"

"You deserved that mister!" She said poking him in the chest.

"You two are just so cute. After all these years of marriage, you guys are still this fun, playful duo!" I cooed.

"We only make it look easy!" Stephanie insisted.

"Bullshit!"

"Well, Ken, maybe you and Sheamus will see what we mean some day," Trips said with a smile.

"Oh my god, Helmsley, you are killing me with this!" I whined. "You're going to scare him off!" I joked. Sheamus chuckled.

"It's fine, Kennedy, you worry too much. I'm not going anywhere," he said grabbing my hand on the table.

"Good to know," I said with a wink.

"Adorable…both of you!" Steph squealed.

"Speaking of adorable…care to take this adorable show on the road. And by road I mean dance floor?" he said extending his hand to me.

"I'd love to."

I grabbed onto his hand gently and we rose to our feet. Walking hand in hand, we made our way to the dance floor. He released my hands and we began dancing along with the music. I couldn't help but laugh as he began to do ridiculous dance maneuvers like the lawn mower and sprinkler. A few songs passed and eventually, the inevitable happened. A slow song began to flow through the speakers. I froze. Sheamus closed the gap between us and held out one of his hands. I took it and he pulled me close. I placed my free hand on his broad shoulder and he placed his on my lower back. I relaxed as we glided across the floor.

"I'm sorry about how awkward that was," I said apologetically. Sometimes my family was a little humiliating.

"No problem at all, Kennedy. I find it all very amusing."

"Oh good. I was hoping you wouldn't regret our…uh, little arrangement."

"Of course not. So far so good."

"Good. You know I thought this would be harder…" I whispered.

"Me too….so are you ever going to tell me who he is?"

"Who _he_ is? He who?"

"The guy you're really seeing," he asked quietly.

"Oh him? I don't know. Eventually I guess."

"I'll have to be patient then."

"I guess so," I said mysteriously.

I looked over to catch a glimpse of Dolph. He looked so handsome in his tux. He was staring intently as if he was a chaperone at a high school dance making sure no hands wandering where they shouldn't be. I smirked a gave a sly wink. He smiled a big, white smile. My heart began to race. There was just something about that man that I just couldn't resist.

* * *

After the after party, we headed back to the hotel. I parted ways with Sheamus and anxiously headed down the hall on the sixth floor. I dug around in my purse for the key card. I slipped it in the door. I popped the door open and quickly closed the door behind me. Dolph immediately rose from the bed and walked towards me. In one continuous motion, he put a hand on either side of my face and almost eagerly kissed me. It wasn't a peck but rather it was a passionate kiss that led to another and another. I dropped my purse onto the floor and moved my hands to his toned midsection. He pulled his lips away and smiled at me. Silently, he grabbed my hands and walked backwards, pulling me over to the bed.

"This is quite a hello, Zigs," I marveled, catching my breath. It was a pretty intense greeting. Maybe it was the drinks that had been flowing over the past few hours.

"What? I can't miss my girl?" he said innocently, pulling me onto his lap on the bed.

"Of course you can. I was just surprised."

"I just couldn't wait to kiss you. You looked so gorgeous tonight and it killed me not to be able to kiss you anytime I wanted, so I saw my chance and took it," he said with a wink.

"I'm glad you did. As much fun as I had tonight, I wish I would have been able to go with you."

"I know. That way we could have stolen the show together!"

"You know it, babe. Speaking of showing off, didn't you say in your note that you had some showing off you wanted to do tonight?" I said suggestively. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm if I could only remember what I wanted to show you…"

"Well if you don't come up with anything, I have a few ideas."

He smiled a big white smile and pulled me in for another kiss. I began to slowly unbutton his shirt buttons. It was on…

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in a heap of blankets in Dolph's bed. I threw an arm onto the other side of the bed. It didn't locate Dolph. I pried open my eyes and looked around the room. It appeared empty. I sat up and stretched out. As if on clue, the door opened and in walked Zigs.

"There you are," I said a little groggily.

"Morning, K-Steele."

"It would have been even better to wake up next to you!" I joked.

"I know but then I realized that even more than waking up next to me, you like caffeine. So I made a coffee run," he said holding up two steaming cups.

"Smart move, Ziggler, smart move!" I said as he handed me one.

"I see I chose correctly."

"Yes, you did!"

"Good." I took a sip and smiled as the caffeinated beverage entered my system. I laid my head on Dolph's shoulder and just soaked in his presence. I hadn't gotten to spend as much time as I'd have liked too with him since this week had been so insane.

All of a sudden, I realized what day it was.

"Oh my god, Wrestlemania is today!" I spat.

"Yeah, yeah it is," he said with a chuckle.

"I have to go! There is just so much to do!" I said climbing off the bed. I scanned the room trying to find the rest of my clothes. Then I realized I'd worn my hall of fame ceremony dress here.

"What's wrong, K-Steele?" the blonde asked with a look of concern.

"Nothing…I just don't have any clothes here, just my ceremony dress!"

"Aww babe! Let me lend you something."

"Really?"

"Of course." He got up and began to rifle through his suitcase as I stood in the middle of the room in my lacy bra and panties, sipping my coffee.

"Nothing sparkly! People will figure out it's yours!" I teased.

"What can I say? I pull it off!" Finally, he presented me a black v-neck and a pair of sweat pants. "Will this work okay?"

"Absolutely. Thanks for letting me borrow this," I said happily as I slipped into the outfit.

"No problem. You know I really had to make an exception here….usually I'm trying to get you out of clothes not into them," he joked.

"Like I'm not always trying to get you out of your clothes…I mean look at you."

"Look at you…" He said leaning over to give me a big kiss.

"I can't wait to see you win tonight and become the tag team champion!"

"Me too. First the tag championship and soon I'll be the World Heavyweight champion after cashing in my briefcase!"

"That's my guy! Talented and ambitious," I cooed. "I better go. Stop by my office later?"

"Of course! You know I need my good luck kiss!"

"I'll need one as well…"

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"I'm going to be ringside for Lesnar versus Triple H."

"Aww man. That is going to be intense….Not going to lie but I'm going to be worried about you from start to finish."

"I'll be fine. Bye Zigs," I said with one final kiss before heading out the door.

* * *

I walked quickly down the hall in my borrowed clothing, last nights dress and my purse draped over my arm. It looked like the commissioner was taking a nice walk of shame bright and early in the morning. Inevitably, I spotted some of the superstars coming down the hallway. They waved and I waved back pretending not to be slightly mortified. Rosy cheeked, I continued to walk until I unknowingly passed the room of the 'best in the world'. Unfortunately for me, he was just exiting his room as I was passing.

"Nice," I heard him muse. His voice dripping with sarcasm and venom. I stopped dead in my tracks. I took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Don't you have something better to do than pass judgments, Punk?" I snapped.

"I call 'em like I see 'em."

"You don't know what you are talking about. You know nothing about my relationship…"

"But I-"

"And you sure as hell don't know anything about me. So fuck off!"

"I know more about you than you think I do. I know who you are, how you tick. I know you and you know I know you. That's what scares you. I see through all the bullshit…" he seethed.

"Nice theory. It's cute. Maybe you should spend more time worrying about your match with the Undertaker at Wrestlemania tonight and less time worrying about my love life. I am your commissioner and my personal life is none of your concern," I said firmly. I turned back around and stomped off towards the elevator.

When I got off of the elevator, I could see that somebody was waiting by my door. As I neared, I realized it was Stephanie. She turned to face me, likely hearing my footsteps as they neared.

"There you are Kenne-what is this?" She asked with a smile, pointing at my cute get up.

"I-uh…I just…well…" I sputtered a little flustered. I was still a little preoccupied mentally by my run in with Punk.

"Late night with Sheamus perhaps? Naughty girl! Today is Wrestlemania! You both needed your rest!" she faux-scolded. I smiled.

"Oh, yeah! I know, I know, we should have rested. I just couldn't keep my hands off of my fella!"

"Don't worry, it happens. I probably wouldn't have walk of shamed it to my room though," she teased all big sister like.

"I hadn't really thought it through," I admitted.

"Like I said, it happens. So, the reason I'm here is that I wanted to drop this dress off with you," She said proudly, handing me a garment bag. I unzipped the bag to reveal a tiny, tight black dress with cut outs on the sides.

"Wow, it's beautiful. Where are you wearing this?"

"_I'm_ not. You are."

"What? To where?"

"To Wrestlemania tonight! You'll look gorgeous in this! Don't be afraid to show off that toned physique of yours!" She encouraged.

"I don't know…"

"Please wear it….you're going to be on camera at the biggest event of the year in the wrestling business, you need to be even more stunning than usual...if that's possible."

"Fine. I'll wear it," I said relenting.

"Yay!" Stephanie said enthusiastically. "Now that this is settled, I have even more work to do. See you later, Kenz!"

"Bye, Steph!"

Tonight was a big night and I tried my best to hide my nerves. I had a feeling that things may not go as I wanted them to bu there wasn't much I could do. All I really could do is cross my fingers and hope for the best. Wrestlemania here I come…

* * *

**I hope you all are enjoying Keeper so far and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! I also want to thank you so much for the support for this story and my writing in general. You guys are the best. Feel free to message or review me your opinions and comments! Constructive feedback is always appreciated **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This is a complete work of fiction.**

* * *

**Keeper**

**Chapter 23**

**The day of Wrestlemania…**

I gathered up everything I needed for the big night, including my dress for the show that Stephanie had purchased for me. Once I was satisfied with what I packed, I headed into the hallway to head to the arena. I reached the elevator and hit the button for the lobby. I began to text A-Ry, my full attention on the phone. The door dinged and I walked blindly out. It wasn't until I heard one of the most irritating voices on the planet that I looked up. I was not in the lobby. I had gotten off on the wrong floor. I peered around the hall to find the source of the voice. I was a mere four doors away from Big Johnny's hotel room. Alberto Del Rio was talking with him and chuckling in his door frame.

"Good luck out there tonight," John said beaming in his hoarse voice.

"Who needs luck when you've got the big man himself as a…would you say partner!?" the World Heavyweight champion mused.

"Truer words have never been spoken!"

I don't know if it was the Alberto thing, the whole letting Brock Lesnar into the building to attack thing, or the fact that he felt it necessary to screw with every match I tried to schedule for Wrestlemania, but I was livid at John Laurinitis. In my rage, I was struck by an ingenious idea. I spun around and viciously tapped the elevator button. I immediately began to dial my phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey A-Ry," I said seriously.

"_Are you on the way? I'm already here at the arena."_

"I'm leaving now but I need you to do something for me before I get there."

"_Uh…of course, anything."_

"I need you to find Brad Maddox. Find him and tell him to be in my office by the top of the hour!"

"_Maddox? Are you sure?" _he asked a little surprised at the request.

"Yes, Brad fucking Maddox. I need to see him," I snapped.

"_Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah, don't worry. Everything's fine. I'll see you soon, Alex."

"_Okay, bye, Kennedy."_

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I was stomping into the arena as a woman on a mission. It didn't take me long to make my way to my office for the evening. It never got old spotting the door with my awesome 'Commissioner Kennedy Steele' nameplate on it. It was a source of pride and probably egotism. I flung the door open and closing it behind me. I set my belongings down and waited patiently.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I called out. The door opened and Alex poked his head in.

"Hi, Kennedy. Brad Maddox is here to see you."

"Send him in."

"Okay. Brad, you can come in," I heard him say. The newbie entered, as always, in a pair of tight slacks and a vest. His trademark cocky smile plastered across his face. Alex followed him unable to conceal his curiosity.

"Uh, A-Ry, dear…I need to speak to him alone," I said quietly. "Sorry."

"I...uh…of course. I'll go get you some coffee or something," he said a little sadly as he turned and left. I felt a little guilty for kicking him out but I couldn't have him here. I then focused my attention back on Maddox.

"Why don't you have a seat?" I said gesturing to the chair on the opposite side of my desk. He did with a grin.

"It's nice to see you, Ms. Steele. But I have to say I'm a little surprised to hear from you…"

"That's bullshit," I said with a chuckle. "From the look on your face, it seems as though you aren't surprised in the least."

"Alright, alright…You've got me there. I kinda figured Riley wouldn't be able to get the job done."

"What? Oh, no…I'm keeping A-Ry. He's great at his job. I love him to pieces."

"Then I'm confused…what do you need from me?" he asked puzzled.

"Well…I do have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

"What do you want most right now?"

"You tell me," he said almost daringly.

"You want power…prestige. You know it and I know it. But you've been held back time and time again. It's sad really, you have a lot of potential," I cooed. "I could help you with that."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I want you to work with me on a little project. It would be a little undercover work."

"I like it already."

"Good. I'm going to cut to the chase. I want to take down Laurinitis," I spat decidedly, slamming my fists onto my desk.

"What do you need me for? You already have more power than him."

"True. I want to take him down more diplomatically though. I don't want to come at him from the front in plain sight. I want to sneak up on him, blindsiding him when it's too late. He has a lengthy history in the company and therefore has a lot of pull with the board. I can't have that. He trumps me in that regard."

"Ms. Steele, I have to say, I like your style. What exactly do you want _me_ to do?" he asked, his eyes full of excitement and at the same time were so full of questions.

"I want you to be Johnny Ace's new assistant. Since I gave Teddy a new job, the spot has remained vacant. I want you to weasel your way into the position and spy on him. Earn his trust and find whatever you can that is incriminating. Depending on what you find, we'll figure out the next step from there."

"What's in it for me?"

"If I get rid of Laurinitis, we'll need a new general manager…I could help you get that job, Brad."

"In that case, I'm in," he said with a grin.

"Smart man," I said holding out my hand for him to shake. He grabbed my hand and turned it sideways. He placed a kiss on the top of my hand.

"I look forward to doing business with you," he said as he made his exit.

* * *

Awhile later, I was all dressed in my hot little Wrestlemania dress. My hair and makeup were done. I sat nervously at my desk. A knock sounded.

"Come in!" I yelled.

In came Hunter and Sheamus, the latter of which had just finished his match against the Shield in a losing effort.

"Hello doll face," the Irishman said greeting me with a smile.

"Hey baby." he walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the temple.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, by the way."

"Thanks, Hunter's woman picked it out and made me wear it!" I said with a giggle.

"That sounds like her. It does look great, just don't have any wardrobe malfunctions in that thing, will ya!? Pops will have my ass!" Hunter joked.

"I will try not to…What's in the box?" I asked nosily as I noticed Hunter was holding an odd, long box.

"It's a present for you. It was Sheamus' idea," he said softly as he handed it too me. I grabbed it and pulled off the ribbon and tearing through the paper leaving a box. I removed the lid. Inside was a sledge hammer. A sparkly black sledgehammer to be exact.

"Oh my god!" I squealed as I pulled it out of the box.

"So you like it?"

"I love it!"

"I thought you could take it out to the ring tonight. I figured you having a little extra protection couldn't hurt," Sheamus replied sheepishly. "I just want you to be safe."

"That was really thoughtful," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, on that note. I'm going to leave you love birds alone. I've got a match to get ready for," Hunter said with a smile.

"Okay, see you later!"

"Bye, guys."

I turned to look at my faux beau.

"Thanks for this," I said holding up the weapon. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with it."

"You better not! I want you to have it_ just_ in case, I don't want you to be in the position to have to use it!"

"I wont. Calm down you worry wart," I teased.

"Just be careful, okay? You are going to be only a few feet from the beast that is Brock Lesnar. Remember the last two times you got that close to him?" He asked worried.

"I...uh…I hadn't thought of it that way…. Oh my gosh. I was so excited about being out there during Wrestlemania that I didn't think this all through…" I said beginning to panic.

"Don't freak out… Huntie boy would never let something bad happen to you." If he lays a hand on you, I'm coming out there."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Serious as a heart attack."

"That does make me feel a little bit better."

* * *

I sat on the edge of my desk, talking to Sheamus for a little. Him keeping me distracted with conversation actually helped. I was just about calmed down when the door suddenly flew open.

"What the fuck is this?!" Dolph said blowing in and throwing an article on my desk infuriated.

"How dare ya barge in here and talk to her that way boyo!" Sheamus said scolding him.

"Fuck off, Ginger," Dolph growled. I looked at the article on the table. A big picture lay on the page of Sheamus and I kissing on the red carpet the night before.

"Don't you come in here an-"

"Don't tell me what I can and can no-"

"Boys calm down!" I shouted.

"No! I will not calm down," the blonde said getting back into Sheamus' face. "Where the hell do you get off trying to stick your nasty Irish tongue down my girls throat! That wasn't a part of the deal!" Sheamus' face changed from one of confusion to one of disbelief. He turned his head towards me.

"Are you kidding me with this, Kennedy? _This_ guy? Of all the men in the world, you're seeing _this_ guy?"

"Well yeah…"

"No wonder you wanted to keep that a secret…" Sheamus said shaking his head.

"I'm more of a man than you'll ever be, Casper," he seethed.

"You are one big nancy boy. A failure and a joke," the Irishman shot back.

"K-Steele, are you seriously going to let him talk to me like this?" Dolph asked. I took a breath.

"I think you both need to knock it off. You are both acting like fucking children. You both owe each other an apology!" I said frustrated.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Zigs whined.

"I never thought I'd be saying this, but I agree with him," Sheamus admitted. I gave them both a death glare.

"Fine. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too…I guess," Dolph said softly.

"Was that so hard?" I spat. "Now babe, just go. We'll deal with this tirade of yours later. You have a match in 10 minutes!"

"Alright. I'll see you after the show okay?" he asked holding my face in his hands.

"Okay."

"Be safe out there tonight. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you, K-Steele."

"I'll try my best, Zigs."

"Good." He tilted his head down ward and crashed his lips into mine for a few moments for the most tender of kisses. He came up for air and took his exit.

"Look, I'm sorry about all of that, Sheamus. I'm so embarrassed."

"It's okay, Kennedy. I don't like the guy but I get where he's coming from. That picture would have been hard to see if you weren't expecting it.

"It already bothered him that we couldn't have gone to the ceremony together. I just think he's just having a hard time with the whole situation."

"Well to be honest, we probably should have set some proper boundaries of what we're all comfortable with while trying to pass off as a legitimate couple. Then situations like this could have been avoided," he said softly.

"Yeah. I guess it's not too late too. I'll talk to him after the show and see where he's at with all of this."

"Good idea…you know when Vince finds out about you two he is going to freak out."

"I'm hoping Poppa will change his mind on him. He's got so much talent and his popularity is only increasing. He's a future World Heavyweight champion for gods sake!" I spat.

"I don't know about that!"

"He has the briefcase, he's going to win that title!" I said determined. "Poppa will see what an asset he is and accept him when I decide to tell him about me and Dolph. You just wait and see."

"I sure hope you are right…otherwise Vince is going to go ape shit on the WWE Universe…"

* * *

The night carried along rather disappointedly. Dolph had failed to capture the tag championship with Cesaro. Equally disappointing was the fact that I had fought to keep the Punk v. Undertaker match intact only to have Punk come out with a loss. It was a little tough to swallow the fact that those two matches didn't go the way I'd hoped. Both matches were on the chopping block during the meetings leading up to Wrestlemania. I argued and convinced them to keep them on the card. I hoped that didn't get thrown back in my face.

"You ready, Kid?" Hunter asked me.

"Uh…yeah, I guess so. I think the real question is, are you ready?"

"I'm always ready."

I smiled and followed him down the hall towards the curtain, new sledgehammer in hand. I was so excited to be going out in front of the insane Wrestlemania crowd and yet I was growing more and more petrified. We reached the curtain and I bounced up in down in anticipation.

The 'King of Kings' began to roar through the arena. The fans cheered and I quickly shuffled along behind Hunter. A shot of electricity shot through my body as I stepped onto the stage, my sledgehammer slung over my toned shoulder. As Trips did his usual entrance moves, I strode down the long Wrestlemania ramp. Instead of entering the ring, he led me over to a nice throne like, plush chair near the announce tables. He gestured to the seat and I plopped down in it, laying the sledgehammer across my lap.

"Kick his ass for me, Trips," I said aggressively.

"I will, Kid," he assured me before climbing into the ring to stand toe to toe with the beast.

The bell rang and the two began clobbering each other.

* * *

Fifteen minutes went by without incident. That ended when Hunter was sent flying over the top rope. I inhaled sharply and gripped onto my sledgehammer for dear life as the giant Brock hopped off the apron after him. He picked Hunter up and smashed his face into the announce table repeatedly. My heart was beating so fast having such a monster a mere three feet away.

"Aww Triple H…not such a big shot now are you?" Heyman cooed. I couldn't help but shake my head.

"Fuck you, Paul!" I growled.

"Are you watching this, Ms. Steele? Are you watching your beloved Hunter get his ass handed to him?" he screeched.

"Don't count him out just yet!" I yelled.

"Kennedy, don't," Hunter said groaning.

"Brrrrock! Through the table!" Paul commanded. I felt my heart speed up and my breaths quicken.

"Brock bring it back inside the ring!" The ref commanded. Lesnar just shook his head and lifted up Trips.

"Noooo!" I screamed out as I watched him fly through the table to the floor. Brock chuckled and climbed back into the ring.

"1!" The ref said finally beginning a count as Hunter lay on the floor amongst scattered pieces of the table. "2!…..3!…..4!" He began to stir but it wasn't enough. I was growing worried, antsy in my chair. I stood and scuffled over to my fallen friend.

"Trips! Trips are you okay? You have to get up!" I said pleading desperately as Heyman and Brook looked on.

"5!…..6!….7!" Hunter was no where near on his feet I panicked. Before I knew what I was doing I lunged towards Heyman. I punched him in the face before using the sledgehammer as a way to choke him out.

"Brock! Help me!" He whined.

"8!"

"Let him go!" Brock shouted.

"Make me!" I screamed out.

"You little bitch!" the big man spat. Brock moved to the ropes and hopped off the apron and the count stopped. I dropped my grip on Paul and ran around the ring in my stiletto boots. I began to panic as he was gaining on me. As I made my way back towards the announcer table area, a stroke of luck hit.

Apparently my distraction bought just enough time for Hunter to get to his feet and blind side Brock with a Lou Thesz press. I breathed a sigh of relief as I could stop running. Hunter rolled Lesnar back into the ring.

"Finish him!" I yelled out. I saw Hunter smirk ever so slightly. I banged my hand on the apron repeatedly. I could taste approaching victory.

That's when Paul Heyman climbed onto the apron to argue with the ref. I ran over to him and jammed my sledgehammer into his right leg. This knocked him off the apron and onto the hard ground. I dove onto him and continued to dole out punishment on the smarmy bastard.

Suddenly the bell rang. I stood up and happily discovered that it was Trips who scored the pinfall. I squealed with delight as Hunters music began to play. Sledgehammer in and, I crawled into the ring. He grabbed one of my hands and raised it in the air as the ref held his other hand. The ref released him and he then engulfed me in a big brotherly hug.

"Told you I'd get 'em, Kid," he teased.

"I never doubted you!"

As the two of us showboated, I couldn't help but relish the one thing that went how I wanted it too. Hopefully, this win would make Heyman and Lesnar leave us alone. It would be nice not to be called home wrecker on a daily basis. It would be nice to not have to worry about my connection to the McMahon family getting exposed. There was just something about Wrestlemania that made you hopeful…although often times reality had a way of sneaking up on you Wrestlemania or not….

* * *

**I hope you all are enjoying Keeper so far and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! I also want to thank you so much for the support for this story and my writing in general. You guys are the best. Feel free to message or review me your opinions and comments! Constructive feedback is always appreciated **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This is a complete work of fiction.**

* * *

**Keeper**

**Chapter 24**

I was riding a huge adrenaline rush as I made my way through the backstage to my office. My heart was still racing and I felt as if I could do anything. I couldn't believe I was just a part of Wrestlemania! I triumphantly returned to my desk with the biggest smile on my face and Hunter in tow.

"I can't believe I was just ringside at Wrestlemania!" I squealed like an obnoxious school girl.

"It's a great rush isn't it? Being in front of that many people…there's almost nothing like it…"

"I didn't even have a match and I'm still awestruck by the whole thing!"

"You did a hell of a lot out there, Kid. I couldn't have won that match without you," he said seriously.

"I'm glad to have been a part of it…even though I was scared shitless when that animal came running after me."

"Seeing you sprinting around the ring definitely pushed me to get to my feet a lot faster…Vince would have killed me if a hair on your head got touched by that beast." I laughed a little, knowing that it was true. Poppa was very protective of his family.

Stephanie and Sheamus darted into the room with huge smiles on their faces.

"That was great! You really showed that Brock who's boss, baby!" Stephanie cooed as she gave her husband a giant hug.

"Yeah, hopefully this is enough to my Paul and Brock back off of our family," he replied hopefully.

"I hope you're right. I'm so sick of being called a home wrecker!" I joked.

"I'm sure after your actions out there tonight people may call you a badass! You were wielding that sledgehammer like a damn pro," Sheamus said with a hearty chuckle as he put an arm around my shoulders as well as placing a boyfriend-ly kiss on the temple.

"Hell yeah! Trips took care of Lesnar, I took care of Heyman!"

"It was obviously a team effort!" Trips said almost sarcastically. I rolled my eyes playfully.

* * *

My phone began to buzz on my desk. I hurried to reach for it.

"Hello?"

"_Boots?"_

"Yeah, Poppa? This is my phone."

"_Sorry, I know that. Is my son-in-law with you?" _he growled. He didn't seem pleased.

"Yes he is."

"_Give him the god damned phone, please sweetie."_

I took a breath and looked over to Hunter.

"Trips, it's Poppa for you," I said hitting the speaker phone button. He shook his head with a smirk. He knew I was too nosy to just give him the phone. I really wanted to hear it.

"Hey Vince," he greeted tentatively. He knew that the boss was not a happy camper.

"_Are you out of your fucking mind, Hunter?" _he yelled.

"What do you mean 'am I out of my mind'? I went out there and won. I defended the honor of both of your girls."

"_I'm not talking about that and you know it! What I want to know is what on earth were you thinking bringing Boots ringside tonight?"_

"I didn't think that-"

"_That's just it, you didn't think Hunter!"_

"She's a lot tougher than you give her credit for. This fight was just as much hers as it is mine. Lesnar has laid his hands on her and helped Heyman make her life miserable. I wanted her to see me smash his face in up close."

"_You put one of my girls in danger tonight. That is unacceptable. You've seen what that monster has done to Boots when he gets too close to her and still you paraded her out into imminent danger!" _Poppa scolded. He was so protective sometimes. I felt guilty that he was getting reamed out for my presence.

"Poppa!" I interjected. "Don't be mad at Hunter. I was completely safe."

"_Boots honey, I'm talking to my son-in-law here. Let us talk_."

"You know what? No! I _was_ safe out there. But if you are so damn worried about my well being while in this company you can do something about it. I may be trained in judo and Brazilian Jiu jitzu but you never let me train in wrestling like I wanted. I know you are trying to protect me from injury but really you've only handicapped me and put me in danger! How do you expect me to go unharmed in this company if I don't have the skill set to defend myself?" I yelled.

"_What exactly is it that you want from me?"_

"I want to train in wrestling. Get me training at the new facility in Florida. I'll get an apartment down there and train on days off…Please Poppa, let me do this."

"_Alright."_

"Alright?"

"_Alright. I'll set you up with training time."_

"Thank you, Poppa!" I squealed happily. Not only had I gotten what I'd wanted but I'd also seemingly defused the anger of a very irate Mr. McMahon.

"_You're welcome, Sweetheart. And Hunter?"_

"Yeah, Boss?"

"_Nice work out there tonight."_

"Thank you, sir."

"_Goodnight you guys."_

"Night, Poppa!"

* * *

He hung up and Hunter handed me my phone back.

"Wow," Sheamus marveled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You _are_ good, doll face."

"Hell yeah I am. What am I good at this time?"

"You defused the bomb that was Vince McMahon! He was going to explode!"

"Try growing up with her…she's the master at handling Dad," Stephanie said amused.

"I do what I can. I wasn't going to let Trips here take the brunt of his anger. Nothing happened out there. I was fine," I said with a shrug.

"I sure do appreciate it, Kid. Not that I'm not used to a good ol' Vince McMahon scolding!" Hunter joked.

"Happy to do it. Besides, it was the perfect opportunity to get what I wanted as well."

"I can't believe he finally caved and is going to let you train!" Stephanie squealed. "You've been trying to convince Dad to let you do it for like five years!"

"Tell me about it!"

* * *

We laughed and joked around for a bit before the Helmsley's made their exit leaving me and Sheamus alone.

"I'm glad you made it out of there okay!" He said cheerily.

"Me to. It was really close there for a minute!" I said recalling that match.

"When Brock began to chase you…I almost stormed out onto that ramp. I was really scared for you, Kennedy."

"I know. It was terrifying but I couldn't let Lesnar and Heyman win that match…I just couldn't let them win. What stopped you from coming out there?"

"Stephanie stopped me. She said to let you handle it because 'you knew what you were doing'," he said with a chuckle.

"That sounds like her. Thank you for having my back anyways," I said reaching out and giving his arm a squeeze.

"You can always count on me, Kennedy."

"You're the best, Sheam-o!" I said giggling.

* * *

After the show, I walked a little nervously through the halls of the hotel. Although the night had proven to be successful in a few instances I still had to tackle the fateful conversation with Dolph. I quickly knocked on his door and he answered it.

"Hi," I said greeting him warmly.

"Hey." He had already changed into a tank top and sweatpants. He immediately turned from me and took a seat on the bed. I followed suit and sat down across the bed from him. It was silent for a moment.

"I…I…" I sputtered before I simply sighed. "Look, babe, I feel so awful about this whole Sheamus thing…" I said sadly.

"I know you do but it still hurts, Kennedy," he said simply. I could tell by the use of my first name that he was still reeling from the confrontation earlier in the evening.

"I understand that, Zigs. We all should have set some sort of rules and boundaries for this so that everybody was comfortable. In hindsight, it's obvious. But at the time, I hadn't thought that all through. There isn't a manual on how to do this!"

"It's harder for me than it is for you. I have to watch you with somebody else so I can stand in the shadows."

"But it means we get to be together without any outside influence from anybody. Isn't that worth all of this?" I asked beginning to get a little emotional. At the sight of my sadness, his face also changed, it looked softer, less harsh than before.

"Of course it is. At the same time I can't help but think that you like me hidden."

"Why would you even think that, Dolph?"

"I don't know," he said running his hands through his hair. "Maybe I just don't feel like you're serious about this…about us."

"I'm doing this for us. Plus, I'm getting a place in Florida!"

"What? Florida…you?"

"Yes, I-" I was interrupted by Dolph reaching over to me and giving me a big hug followed by a peck on the cheek.

"That makes me so happy, K-Steele."

"I thought it might. I have convinced the company to let me train on days of in the new training facility. So I have a very good excuse to be in Florida now. Which means I can train during the day and spend my nights with one very hot show off," I said beaming.

"That is so great. I know you've wanted to train for awhile. You'll be so much safer out there when you know how to actually wrestle officially."

"That's my hope exactly….are you still mad?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No…no I'm not. More like mildly agitated by Sheamus."

"Babe, you know he's just a friend."

"Obviously, but I just wonder what his full intentions are. I mean, he shoved his tongue down your throat without warning. Tell me that isn't weird," he said a little matter-of-factly.

"It wasn't like that. He was just trying to make a statement and make us look like a legitimate couple. It's tough to look like two people in a relationship when you never kiss in people's presence."

"I guess you're right about that. I guess I just don't like the way he went about it. He needs to respect you, K-Steele, and your relationship."

"True. I talked to the Irishman and he's fine with setting boundaries. I think the problem is going to be you having to accept it all. Sheamus and I are going to have to show physical affection for each other, probably including kiss. No tongue though, I promise."

"Okay, you're probably right. I'll find a way to get through this…I just want there to be an end in sight to this charade. I can't do this forever… I wont do this forever. You moving part time to Florida will help things, but it isn't a full fix."

"It isn't permanent, I told you that."

"Don't tell me prove it," he said daringly.

"I will in good time, pretty boy," I said leaning over to give him a big kiss.

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me you know…"

"Oh, I know, Zigs. Luckily for you, I have thought of a few ways to make it up to you…." I said saucily.

"Bring it on, K-Steele," he said with a big smile. I leaned in to give him another kiss when my phone buzzed. I picked it up. It was a text from Brad Maddox.

It read simply: 'I'm in.' I smiled a wicked smile. My plan to take Laurinits was officially underway...

* * *

**I hope you all are enjoying Keeper so far and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! I also want to thank you so much for the support for this story and my writing in general. You guys are the best. Feel free to message or review me your opinions and comments! Constructive feedback is always appreciated **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This is a complete work of fiction.**

* * *

**Keeper**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

I walked into the arena for Raw with a brand new energy. I practically skipped my way the entire way to my office.

"Whoa! Somebody's in a good mood today!" A-Ry teased as I took a seat at my desk.

"How can I not be in a good mood? Hunter won last night!" I said gleefully.

"True. It's a great victory for you guys."

"I sure hope so. I'm so sick of Heyman!"

Just then my faux beau Sheamus waltzed into the room.

"Hey Doll face, how are ya today?" he asked giving me a hug and kiss on the forehead as a good boyfriend would do.

"Fantastic, fella. How are you?" I asked with a coy smirk.

"Still nursing a nasty bruise…on my ego that is. It was a tough loss to the Shield last night."

"You guys were so close. I'm just glad you weren't really injured!" I gushed all corny like.

"Even if I was hurt, I'm sure last night would have nursed me back to health," he joked. We both tried hard to keep a straight face. I think we were having a little too much fun acting all lovey dovey.

"Well! On that note, I'm going to go run some errands!" A-Ry said quickly as he headed towards the door.

"Bye Alex! Close the door behind you!" I cooed. The second the door closed, Sheamus and I broke into laughter.

"He was so grossed out!"

"He was too easy!" Sheamus said incredibly amused.

"At least he's still buying it!" I pointed out.

"I suppose you have a point, Kennedy."

"I always have a point!"

"That you do. Did Dolph see your point last night?"

"Well…surprisingly, yes."

"Wow, the guy is more understanding than I would have thought," he said surprised.

"Yeah. He's basically going to live with what we do to portray this couple image. As long as there is no foreplay or sex…obviously," I said with a chuckle.

"Oh so no accidental sex tape releases for this fake couple?" Sheamus said cheekily. I playfully slapped his arm.

"Poppa would blow a gasket!"

"I would be one unemployed Irishman!"

"You'd be a dead Irishman!"

"No kidding. But in all seriousness, I'm glad you could reach a good place with Ziggler. It'll help us in the long run."

"True. I still feel awful about him coming in here and yelling at you. You didn't deserve that."

"I told you, It's fine. I get why he flew off the handle there. I would have done the same."

"Thank you for being so understanding, Shea."

"You're welcome," he said with a grin. "Do you mind if I stick around here with you until my match tonight?"

"Of course not. You know you are always welcome to hang out in my office!"

"I appreciate it. I also think I'm going to take over your comfortable couch."

"Actually, I think I'll join you," I said following him over to the black leather sofa and sitting next to him to watch the already in progress Raw unfolding on the monitor.

* * *

The show was moving along quite nicely and then the inevitable occurred…a Paul Heyman sighting. I felt my body immediately tense up. Sheamus noticed and grabbed my hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Relax, you've already won this war."

"If that's true, how come I feel like I've only won that particular battle…but more are yet to come?" I asked softly.

"Because you fear for the worst. Which doesn't make you a wimp, it just means you are realistic and prepared for the possibility," he pointed out.

"I guess," I mumbled a little unsure as I watched the chubby little devil speak on the screen with interviewer Josh Matthews.

"_I'm here with Paul Heyman. Paul, to say the least…last night was not a good night to be a Heyman guy. What happened?" Josh asked innocently._

"_You know Josh….it was a rough night for Paul Heyman guys. Both of my clients suffered losses but did so gallantly. Brock Lesnar__was hit so hard that he was knocked out cold shortly into that match. But he persevered! It took Triple H nearly twenty more minutes and interference from our 'Commissioner' to put away my client," He snarked. "But that loss doesn't make Brock any less of a monster."_

"_What about your other client, CM Punk?"_

"_As far as CM Punk is concerned…I have no further comment. He will be back next week to speak for himself as only CM Punk does," he spat before walking away._

I felt myself breathe a small breath of relief. It hadn't gone as bad as I thought it might. Besides the mention of my interference there were no indication of continuing this feud.

"See Kennedy! No personal attacks whatsoever!" Sheamus said positively.

"Don't jinx it!" I spat nervously. He chuckled.

"You worry too much."

We sat watching the monitor a little more when a the Bella's and Rhodes Scholars made their way down the steel ramp for a match.

"What the hell!?" I yelled.

"What's wrong? Wasn't this scheduled for last night but got cut?"

"Yes and I distinctly told Laurinitis that this was to stay off of the card tonight," I said gritting my teeth.

"Is it really a big deal?" he asked quietly.

"Yes it's a big deal! I'm sick of all Laurinitis' ass kissers stealing airtime when there are so many talented people not getting time at all. You know what? I'm going to fix this!" I said standing up.

"Do you want me to come with?"

"No, thank you…but no. I'm going to handle this myself," I said determined.

* * *

I marched out of my office and down the hall. That's when my cell began to vibrate. I looked at the screen to see another text message from Brad Maddox.

"_Meet me in the basement ASAP."_

"_On my way."_

I frowned as headed to the remote stairwell. I headed the few floors to the dark basement of the arena. I walked around a little in the dimly lit floor.

"Hey Boss," he chirped from behind me. I jumped.

"Fuck! You scared me."

"Sorry."

"Its fine. So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked curiously.

"Well…as Johnny Ace's new assistant I became privy to some information."

"Okay, Spill!"

"Well it seems as though Johnny boy and Del Rio have been teaming up."

"I already knew that," I snapped.

"AND apparently they resorted to some extreme measures to ensure Del Rio's victory and Swagger's loss. More specifically, they drugged him."

"What? Oh my gosh. What did they give him?" I asked panicked. I hoped it wasn't something addictive or illegal.

"Oddly enough, cold medicine. It was enough to make him groggy and slow him down a little. It's a little genius actually," he said impressed.

"It kind of is…but still…that fucking pisses me off. It isn't fair…just because Del Rio kisses his ass constantly…" I spat seething.

"Are you going to call him out on it?" Brad asked eagerly. He was visibly nervous as he fidgeted with the bottom of his grey vest.

"No…not yet. It's too soon. We need more dirt on him first so we can get rid of his dumb ass for good. So you are to keep digging, got it?" I asked with a smile.

"You got it, Kennedy. You know…being devious really suits you…"

"Why thank you, Brad," I said flattered.

"No problem. We should be going before people notice we are gone. Would you like to leave first?" he offered.

"Yes, thank you. I have a match to change."

"Good luck. It was nice doing business with you," he said extending his hand.

"Yes it was. We'll meet up again soon."

"Sounds perfect."

"Alright. Bye."

* * *

Once back on the main level, I wasted no time locating the Stage director.

"Hello Patricia," I cooed.

"Ms. Steele! What can I do for you?" she asked politely and surprised.

"Well I'd like to tell you that the match with the Bella's and Rhodes Scholars vs. Funkadactyls and Tons of Funk was supposed to be nixed."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Laurinitis said-"

"Stop. It's okay. He's shady as hell. From now on, check the draft he gives you with me. If he tries to make a change, tell me," I instructed.

"Okay, I will."

"Thank you. So I also need a match added to the card."

"Alright. What is it?" she asked whipping out a pen to write on her clipboard.

"Alberto Del Rio versus Jack Swagger AND Zeb Colter."

"Alright. Perfect. I'll have the techs and the superstars informed immediately."

"Thanks Patricia!"

* * *

Within five minutes, the match was announced via screenshot on the show. I couldn't help but be pleased as I strutted down the hallway. I was determined for John's golden boy to walk out of this arena broken and bruised. I dipped into a storage closet for a moment of privacy. I whipped my phone out and dialed Dolph's number. After two rings, he answered.

"_Hello Gorgeous…"_

"Hey you."

"_Is everything okay?" _He asked worried. I never called him during the shows.

"Yeah….yeah it is. I can't talk much I just needed to ask you something."

"_Okay, shoot."_

"Are you in your gear, ready to wrestle?" I asked seriously.

"_I always am."_

"Perfect. I need you to keep that Money in the Bank briefcase _really_ handy tonight…do you understand me, Babe?" I said as blatantly as possible.

"_Are you serious?"_

"As a heart attack."

"_Okay I'll be ready."_

"Perfect. I'll see you later."

"_Bye."_

* * *

I hung up the phone and headed out of the supply closet. I excitedly made my way back to my office. I flung the door open. Sheamus wasn't seated on the couch as I'd left him. I turned the monitor back towards my desk and plopped my ass into the desk chair. There was a note on my desk.

"Hey Doll face.

Sorry to leave without saying bye but I had to prepare for my match. I'll miss ya.

-Sheamus."

I smiled and slipped the letter into my bag.

I watched with great pleasure as Del Rio made his entrance down to the ring.

The match that ensued sure was awful. But by some awesome stroke of luck, Alberto hurt his knee. He hobbled about still trying to compete. He managed to get the pin and somehow win against the duo.

As he limped around the ring in celebration, and the losers exited to the back, Dolph's music began to play. My heart leapt and the crowd began to lose their minds. The cheers were so loud and boisterous. The blonde walked up to the medic that had begun to check out the champs injured knee. He made the medic leave the ring before handing that big, blue, dented suitcase to the referee to cash it in.

The bell rang.

Dolph practically dove at the aristocrat, taking him down. Within a matter of three minutes, the Show Off went for the pin. 1...2...3! I jumped straight out of my chair with excitement. The title was handed over to him. He took it into his arms and held it close to him as he stared at it. It was as if he just realized he'd won it. Complete disbelief. His eyes looked a little watery. It was a beautiful and well earned moment in his hard fought career.

I couldn't believe that _my _boyfriend was the World Heavyweight champion!

* * *

Five minutes later my office door flew open. I immediately stood up from my chair. That's when Dolph entered the room and slammed the door shut behind him. He looked at the door coyly for a moment before locking it. He smiled a big smile as he came towards me, that big title on his shoulder.

"Dolph."

"K-Steele."

He immediately took my face into his hands and pulled my face towards his. He aggressively kissed my lips again and again. He pulled away and walked towards my desk. Zigs put his arms out and shoved every single item off of my desk.

"Oh, Zigs…" I said a little turned on.

"You like?"

"Uh huh, I like," I said nodding.

He walked back to me and lifted me up off the ground. I lifted my legs to straddle him. With me wrapped around him, he set me on the desk. He covered my body with his immaculately fit one. Things fired up pretty quickly. He slid off my lacy purple underwear. He stopped to take the title off.

"No…keep it on, Champ," I said seductively. He grinned and we got down to business on my desk…

* * *

**25 Chapters! I can't believe this story is already to chapter 25! Here's to hoping for 25 more!**

**I hope you all are enjoying Keeper so far and will keep reading to see what shenanigans Kennedy gets into on the road! I also want to thank you so much for the support for this story and my writing in general. You guys are the best. Feel free to message or review me your opinions and comments! Constructive feedback is always appreciated **


End file.
